<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>luzkain未完不待续系列合集-BY包子昕 by baozixin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771891">luzkain未完不待续系列合集-BY包子昕</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozixin/pseuds/baozixin'>baozixin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>luzkain, nico唱见</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baozixin/pseuds/baozixin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>搬旧文，日本nico唱见同人文，luzkain限定~未完不待续系列合集（但是都是独立的小篇章，所以不影响观看）——《十年三十题》、《饲养手册》、《奇幻世界》。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 《十年三十题》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>旧疾复发</p><p>炉灶上的水发出“咕噜咕噜”的响声，kain有些焦急地紧紧盯着不断翻腾着的透明液体，仿佛想用自己灼热的视线让水快些烧开。远远的，卧室里传来明显压抑着的阵阵咳嗽声，让他忍不住不断地探头张望。<br/>终于，液体因为到达了沸点声音渐渐小了起来。kain双眼一亮拿起水壶将热水倒进杯中，匆忙间指尖不小心碰到了滚烫的水壶，kain吃痛地“嘶”了声后没有再过多留意，加了适量的冷水后捧着杯子跑回卧室。<br/>“luzくん、热水来了你快喝点！”<br/>一推开门，就看到对方趴在床沿咳得撕心裂肺，kain心里一抽眉心也跟着皱了起来。走到床边将水杯放到身边的矮柜上，kain扶着luz替他轻抚着背顺气，直到感觉他咳得没那么厉害了才担忧地问道：<br/>“怎么样啊？”<br/>可能连本人都没察觉到，自己的声音已经带上了一层绵软，仿佛下一秒就会哭出来。luz扯扯嘴角摸了摸对方细密的头发：<br/>“没事……咳……”<br/>刚说了两个字就又忍不住咳起来，kain不敢再和他说话咬着唇替他拍着背：想起刚认识不久，kain就知道luz经常会犯病咳嗽、整个声音都跟着沙哑起来。那时他们两个都还小，自己会笑着取笑他“luzくん的声音wwwwww”，然后那人总是会无奈地看着他也不生气，可能那个时候起，他对自己就有着异常的包容了吧？一晃十年，现在的kain已经不是那个会偷偷笑着luz的少年了，每次看到luz咳成这样，他的心里总是像被人揉捏着一样阵阵泛疼。<br/>“luzくん、喝点水吧。”<br/>看那人胸膛剧烈起伏着平复呼吸，kain让他靠自己胸口将杯子递到他嘴边，盈盈双目紧张地盯着luz的每一个动作。<br/>就势喝了一口润了润喉，luz看着面前的人弥漫着水汽的双眸有些无奈：不管是十年前还是现在，自己对眼前的人总是没有办法的吧？刚认识时看他偷笑成那样，即使自己痛苦得恨不得死去也不忍心说一句责怪对方的话；现在这样……luz私心地想着：kain一脸好像马上就会哭出来的表情，luz倒宁愿他像十年前那样没心没肺地取笑自己了……<br/>“真是的、kainくん都几岁了，怎么还是一副长不大的样子……”不论在什么情况下，只要对方露出受委屈的表情就会习惯性地哄着他，luz笑着亲亲对方的额头，沙哑的声音带着莫名的安定人心的能力，“没事的、别担心，我不会有事的。”<br/>“嗯……那luzくん要不要吃点什么东西？我去给你做好么？”<br/>眷恋着对方的温柔，被抚慰了的kain和luz亲昵地抵着额头小小声地问。<br/>“噗……”忍不住笑了出声，luz拉起kain软软垂在他身侧的右手——无名指上的戒指在灯光下闪耀着淡泊的光芒，一如他们的感情——宁静而长远。带着虔诚轻吻了下kain的戒指后luz将注意力移到他有些泛红的指尖：<br/>“烧个水都会把自己烫到，我这些年是把kainくん照顾得有多好啊？这样我怎么放心让kainくん一个人去厨房？”<br/>“嘿嘿、那是意外嘛、意外……”没想到会被luz发现，kain讪笑着想抽回手，没想到对方握得很紧根本无法收回，kain不由疑惑地看向他，“luzくん……？”<br/>“バカ……”笑着用空着的左手点了点kain的脑袋，luz仿佛用完了所有精力叹息般地舒了口气，“陪我睡会吧，好累……”<br/>“嗯……”手还被牵在luz掌中，这样的睡姿显然有些别扭，但kain似乎隐约明白了luz的用意。乖巧地关了灯爬上床蜷进luz怀中，手和对方的十指交扣……<br/>月光下，残留着余温的水杯中升腾着袅袅热气，床上两人安然静谧、相互依偎的身影倒映在玻璃杯上，梦幻而美好……</p><p>笨蛋、不论如何，不想放开你的手了……</p><p> </p><p>BE妄想</p><p>落英缤纷的季节，总带着离人分别的忧伤。<br/>清晨五点的天只是蒙蒙亮着，空气中的迷雾还没有完全散开，昏暗的灯光在雾气的包围下显得黯淡无力，整个世界仿佛静止了一般沉寂。<br/>“咕噜噜”的滚轮声在没有人烟的街道上显得有些突兀。kain跟在luz身后一语不发地看着他拉着硕大的行李箱走在前方。<br/>狭长的里弄，本来是kain最喜欢的。因为每次走过这里，luz总会有理由光明正大地搂着他通过。晴天，kain会挽着luz手臂边撒娇地和他说着什么边朝两人共同的家走去，而那人脸上也一定会带着纵容而宠溺的笑，任由他说着不着边的话题、偶尔取笑两句；雨天，他们会打着一把伞，淅淅沥沥的雨点敲打在伞面发出阵阵脆响，kain会轻快地哼着不成调的曲子，负责撑伞的luz总下意识地搂着kain肩膀，利用自己的身高优势把对方完全纳入怀中将伞面偏向对方，已经数不清多少次，回到家里的kain发现luz的半边肩膀早就湿透，而自己则是清清爽爽……<br/>就是这样一个习惯宠着、照顾他的人，现在却什么也没说只自顾往前走着。在踏上有些不平的巷口时，拉杆箱不堪重负地发出了刺耳的摩擦声，luz也只是稍微顿了顿回头看了一眼便恢复了之前的步速继续往前。<br/>看着前方修长又有些孤傲的身影，kain忍不住想起昨晚两人背对而眠了一夜。习惯了被那人搂在怀中睡，没有了熟悉的温度，kain一整晚都有些迷迷糊糊的时睡时醒：所以，习惯真的是很可怕的是不是？<br/>扬起一个自嘲的笑，却比哭还难看。kain克制住想要追上前抱住那人的冲动一步一步跟随着他的脚步。<br/>终于，luz在走出长巷后停住了脚步。kain加紧几步上前与他平身，眼神却始终游移着没有勇气与他对视。低头看着面前宽阔的马路和luz一起选择着沉默，似乎谁都不愿意成为先开口说再见的人。<br/>人生总会面临很多分叉口。也许在某一个分道就会和身边的人说一句“珍重”，然后独自面对今后的道路。<br/>受不了这种让人压抑的无声，luz转身看向kain。几次想要开口却在kain委屈的眼神中退缩了回来。最终，伴随着长长的叹息，luz低沉的声音在kain耳边响起：<br/>“回去吧，kain。我不在的时候……要小心一点。照顾好自己，知道吗？”<br/>“……嗯。luzくん也是。”<br/>带着隐隐哭腔的声音让luz忍不住投降。下一秒，额头感受到柔软的触感，kain咬了咬唇：这算什么？多余的温柔？<br/>正想着，就听到那人无奈的声音：“kainくん，你到底想怎么样？我只是出差3天2夜而已……”<br/>“可是、可是你那么晚才告诉我！”<br/>想起昨天自己刚兴高采烈地回到家，就听到luz带给他的噩耗说要出差，kain当时的心情简直可以说是晴空霹雳。<br/>“昨天晚上才告诉你是我不好，可是我也是下午才接到领导通知的呀。”luz从善如流地道歉：自从和kain在一起后他已经习惯性地以对方的想法为准则了。<br/>“那、那昨晚你也没有抱着我睡……”kain小小声、底气不怎么足地说着。<br/>“不是kainくん睡前闹别扭在我们中间放了条棉被吗？我要拿走kainくん不是还发脾气了？”似乎回想起kain孩子气的举动，luz又好气又好笑：昨晚洗完澡出来就看到kain把两人的床一拦为二了，而且明显只给luz留了三分之一的空间。当然不愿意这样的luz正要把棉被收起来就听到对方威胁如果不放中间今天就要去睡沙发。几番交涉下来，更不愿意让kain去睡沙发的luz只有妥协，不过没有了怀中软软的触感让luz一整夜睡不安心，直到后半夜感到kain睡熟了luz毫不犹豫地踢了被子把对方拉近怀里才睡了个安稳觉。<br/>“那么刚才呢？刚才你只顾一个人走在前面……”<br/>“下楼的时候我不是还有拉着你的手走吗？可是今天拖着那么大一个行李箱，巷子里又那么窄拉着kainくん不方便吧？”luz安抚地摸摸对方脑袋，看到对方眼中透出的不舍有些没有办法，近似叹息地靠近kain头一低抵上他的额头：<br/>“kainくん，你这么依赖我，会让我有种‘你离不开我’的错觉的。这种错觉太美好，会让我舍不得离开的……”<br/>“那就……”<br/>过分小的声音从kain喉间发出，如果不是关注着他的一举一动，luz可能都会错过了。最终一声长叹，luz伸手将对方圈入怀中……<br/>东方，太阳的光芒隐隐穿透云层，驱散层层雾霭洒向大地。行李箱孤单地伫在一边，路灯静静地散发着微弱的光亮照射着晨曦中拥吻的两人……</p><p>“如果可以，请不要离开我。因为那也是我的愿望呢。”</p><p> </p><p>逃家</p><p>所谓生活，不可能总是蜜里调油。偶尔，也会和那人因为意见不合而起争执；偶尔，也会因为没有好好沟通而彼此误解。</p><p>“所以，你觉得luz背着你和别人暧昧不清，就这样一气之下也不听他解释跑到我这里来了？”<br/>uratan捧着手里的茶杯一挑眉对哭丧着脸坐在他家卧室床上的kain问道。<br/>“有什么可以解释的，都是我亲眼看到的！luzくん一定是变心了！”<br/>kain吸吸鼻子一脸可怜地说着，“一定觉得女孩子才更好了吧？事到如今还有什么可狡辩的。”<br/>不置可否地耸耸肩，uratan表示自己完全劝不动眼前钻进牛角尖的人只能靠某人自己自救了。<br/>“啊~~总之这次绝对不原谅luzくん！uratan也绝对不能告诉luzくん我在你这里！”<br/>晚了，我早告诉他了，说不定他马上都要到了。<br/>默默看了眼墙头的挂钟，uratan暗暗盘算着刚才自己发消息给luz后，他还需要多久才能赶过来。正这么想着，似乎为了验证他的想法，门铃响了起来……<br/>“我去开门。”<br/>打了招呼后去开门，果然luz上气不接下气地站在门口，显然是匆忙跑来的连气都没喘匀。来不及多说什么，开口第一句话便问uratan：<br/>“kainくん在里面？”<br/>“是啊，你是不是和什么女孩子在一起被他看到了？他正生气着呢。”<br/>“只是顺便帮同事个忙，他走不开所以让我把一个礼物交给他女朋友，没想到被kainくん看到误会了。”luz一脸无奈解释的同时也自我责备着，“不过让他产生了不安感也是我平时没有做好吧。”<br/>“这些话你就不要对我说了，和kainくん好好解释清楚吧。”<br/>作为一路见证他们走来的人，uratan自然清楚两人在对方心中的位置，可惜当局者迷，或者说太过在意反而越容易患得患失才会怀疑起了对方。<br/>“嗯。”轻轻应了声，luz随uratan进卧室。<br/>“kainくん……”<br/>走进卧室就看到kain正嘟着嘴坐在床边脚一蹬一蹬地踢着地面，luz到他身旁刚想去拉kain的手就被他嫌弃地甩开并且看都不看他一眼。明显的闹脾气状态让luz有些没辙。看了眼还站在那里的uratan示意他是不是可以先行回避。接收到luz暗示，uratan识趣地道了句“luzくん，你们先谈，我外面还有事先出去一下”，说完走出卧室并体贴地帮他们带上门。<br/>看到第三者离开，luz坐到kain身边伸手搂住他刚想哄，就被kain耸着肩膀挣开。屁股往旁边挪了挪离luz远些，kain一脸不高兴：<br/>“干什么啦！”<br/>“kainくん不要闹别扭了快跟我回去吧，在这里不是给uratan添麻烦吗？”<br/>“uratan才不会嫌我麻烦！我要住在他这里！”kain一转身背对着luz不看他。<br/>“别闹了，不怕打扰到人家吗？”有些好笑地看着孩子气的kain，luz继续哄道，“uratan也有自己的私人空间，在别人家像什么话？”<br/>“他是我的好朋友，不是别人。”kain鼓着脸一脸赖定uratan的样子让luz有些无奈，到他身边强硬地把不配合的人搂进怀里，因为挣动而摩擦着的衣服发出稀稀落落的声音，luz收紧了双手把kain往自己怀中按着不让他乱动。凑到他耳边亲了亲他的耳廓果然怀里的人脸一下红了起来，luz放沉了声线故意用带丝沙哑的嗓音道：<br/>“他不是别人，那我是什么？”<br/>在一起这么多年，自然知道luz什么时候会发出这么色气而诱惑的声音，kain瞬间联想到了不好的场面脸一下烧了起来。<br/>收到了想要的效果，luz轻笑着正要再接再厉，门口传来uratan的调笑声：<br/>“喂我说你们俩谈话可以，千万不要在我家上演限制级哦！”<br/>似乎被uratan的话惊醒了过来，kain双手用力扳开luz横亘在自己胸前的手站起身对着luz再次申明：<br/>“luzくん不要再说了！反正我不会和你回去的，你就和那个女生相亲相爱去吧不要管我了！”明显赌气的话让luz不由失笑，跟着站起身到kain面前：<br/>“kainくん你真的误会了，那个女生只是……”<br/>“我不管她是什么，总之luzくん自己回去了！”不想听他的解释，kain双手推着luz要把他赶出去。<br/>“kainくん，你再任性我真的要生气了。”抓住kain放置在自己胸口的手握紧，luz微皱起了眉：从接到uratan消息马不停蹄地赶来，一直哄着对方却一直被拒绝着，luz的耐心也马上就要告罄，“再问一次，要不要跟我一起回去？”<br/>“不要！”kain一撇头干脆地拒绝。<br/>“真的不要？”<br/>luz整个表情冷了下来盯着kain下最后通牒。被luz认真严肃的表情惊到，kain知道如果自己再不答应luz可能真的要生气了。正在犹豫间，面前的luz突然一矮身，随后kain眼中的世界突然完全颠倒了过来。<br/>“luzくん你干什么！”<br/>还来不及反应就发现自己头朝下被luz一把扛到了肩膀上，kain急忙扭着身子挣扎起来。<br/>“既然kainくん不愿意自己跟我回去，那就由我带回去吧！”<br/>半点不为所动，luz抱稳了kain就朝门外走。<br/>“你快放我下来！”<br/>双手胡乱地捶着luz后背，kain因为整个脑袋朝下有些脑充血声音也带上了可爱的鼻音。<br/>发现他还在不安地动着挣扎，luz不客气地一巴掌拍上他的屁股教训：“别乱动、摔下去我可不管你。”<br/>被luz那一巴掌打得有些气闷，自己的那些挣扎在luz面前完全不够看，kain干脆赌气地不再说话。<br/>出了卧室门，uratan看到两人的状态有些目瞪口呆：<br/>“那、那个……luzくん……？”<br/>“uratan救我！”kain还来不及说完，就听luz冷着声音对uratan说：<br/>“嗯，我们先回去了，不好意思，kainくん之前麻烦你了。”<br/>“不、不会……”完全下意识地回答着，uratan见luz要走条件反射地帮他把门打开，等再反应过来luz已经扛着kain出去了，耳边似乎还回响着kain不断叫着“uratan”的声音……</p><p> </p><p>一路默默无语地走着，背上的kain开始还会小小不配合地扭动，尤其刚出门时抓着门不愿意放开，还是luz掐了下他的腰让他怕痒之下才松了手。可后来就完全没有了动作让luz不由有些担心。刚想询问kain怎么了，就听到对方闷声说着：<br/>“放我下来、luzくん。”<br/>敏感地从话中听出他的不对劲，luz顾不上和他怄气将kain放到地上。脚刚踏到地面，kain就忍不住跑到角落扶着墙一阵干呕。<br/>“kainくん！”<br/>担忧地跟在他身旁紧张地替他拍着背，看到kain因为一直犯恶心却也吐不出什么东西而难受，luz心里也跟着不好受起来：“怎么样？不舒服吗？”<br/>“刚才……胃一直被顶着所以……”<br/>好不容易停下了呕吐，luz第一时间拿出纸巾仔细地替kain擦着嘴边的残骸并伸手替他轻揉着胃部想让他舒服一些。<br/>看出luz眼中毫不遮掩的忧心，kain突然觉得自己刚才的孩子气有些可笑：真是的，自己到底在闹什么呢？十年的相处、难道还不明白眼前这个人的心么？<br/>这么想着，眼眶不由有些泛红。最受不得kain委屈的luz见状急忙道歉：“kainくん你别这样……对不起、是我不好……”<br/>“不是的、不是luzくん不好，是我太任性了……”轻轻靠近luz胸口，kain小小声地道歉。感到kain的示好，luz低笑出声伸出双手环住了怀中人，下巴顶在对方发顶蹭了蹭：<br/>“不、是我明明知道kainくん吃醋了，却没有好好解释，是我的错。”<br/>“我才没有吃醋！”luz的话让kain像被踩到尾巴的猫一样从他怀里挣脱试图解释，可是luz根本不愿意放开他只是好商量地妥协：<br/>“是、是，kainくん没有吃醋！那……我们回家吧？”<br/>“ぅむ。”<br/>认可了luz的提议，kain舒了口气手环上他的颈项靠进luz怀中满足地闭上眼享受着吐息中对方满满的气息。</p><p>即使偶尔会有争执、即使彼此会有误解，但我相信，如果是亲爱的你，最终一定会明白我的心意。</p><p> </p><p>瞒着你抽烟</p><p>修长白皙的手臂从轻软的羽绒被中伸出，下意识地探向身旁想要感受那人的温度却扑了个空。kain迷糊地睁开眼发现本该躺在床另半边的人不见了踪影。<br/>凌晨两点、正是好梦的时候，可是身旁冷却的温度告诉kain那人起身已经有一段时间了：这已经是这周第二次了。而上一次就是在昨天，那时候luzくん是在……<br/>没有了熟悉的气息，无心再睡的kain掀开被子起身，顺手拿起对方放在床头的外套披上后去找对方。<br/>阳台上，luz背对房间双手撑在阳台边似乎在看着夜景，指尖燃烧着的火光一明一暗，让他的脸在烟雾中有些晦涩不清。<br/>站在原地呆了一会，kain知道不论是父母的原因还是自己身体本身的缘故，luz并没有抽烟的习惯。可是偶尔压力大时会点燃香烟看着它慢慢在指尖燃尽，似乎可以让那些负载不了的压力随着烟雾一同消散。<br/>轻轻走近对方从身后环上他的背，kain整个人贴在了他身上。夜风中的寒气透过肢体的接触传递到kain身上，让他瑟缩了一下小声叫了句：“luzくん……”<br/>“吵醒你了？”<br/>握上kain交叠在他腹部的手，感受到冰冷后luz有些心疼地转身将对方搂近怀里。<br/>默默撇了眼地上自己出现后就被luz熄灭、还剩大半截的香烟残骸，kain抬起头仿佛什么都没发现般撒桥：<br/>“嗯，没有你在睡不着。”<br/>“呵呵。”对方话中满满的依赖让luz笑出了声，点了点他的额头，“kainくん今年几岁？成年了吗？还需要别人哄着睡？”<br/>“嗯、还差2岁才成年呢，所以要luz哥哥陪着睡！”kain配合地装幼齿说着，软软的语调莫名拨动了luz心中某根弦，看着对方的眼神越发深邃起来。<br/>“……luz哥哥，不可以对未成年的小孩有不良想法哦。”<br/>相处了这么久，自然能够透过对方的某些动作大致了解彼此想法，kain一脸“luzくん现在的表情好牙白”的样子让luz有些哭笑不得。手抚上对方脸颊——小巧的脸庞让luz一个手掌就可以完全包裹住对方半边脸——感受到寒意后最终安哄道：<br/>“好吧、kain弟弟，我们回去睡觉吧。”<br/>得到满意的答复，kain点点头笑得灿烂地搂着luz手臂和他进屋。在对方未见的地方，kain满脸的笑意有些消退。<br/>这样下去……不行的吧……？<br/>这么沉思着，kain下了决定。</p><p> </p><p>夕阳西下，带着满身的疲惫，luz打开家里的房门并习惯性地叫了句：<br/>“ただいま！”<br/>毫不意外地，下一秒室内传来让他归属感十足的回复：<br/>“おかえり。”<br/>软糯的声音让luz身上的疲倦瞬间减轻了大半。顺着声音往厨房走去，远远地就看到kain兜着围裙在流理台前边轻快地哼着歌边忙碌着，满满的居家格调让luz笑着走过去从身后环住了他。<br/>“在忙什么？”<br/>笑着问完习惯性地凑过去亲亲kain的唇，却在触到他柔软唇瓣的瞬间顿了顿几不可见地皱了下眉。<br/>“kainくん……”<br/>离开对方的唇，luz双手圈在kain腰间让他转身正对着自己认真地看着他，“你抽烟了？”<br/>“没有啊。”<br/>kain眨眨眼回答，清澈明亮的眼神让luz觉得他不可能在撒谎，可是刚刚嘴里的味道又不是骗人的……<br/>两人沉默着对视了良久，luz犹豫了下选择不再多问。<br/>“我先去卧室换衣服，一会过来。”<br/>嘱咐完，luz在kain直直的目光中走出厨房。<br/>一打开卧室房门，房间内弥漫着的明显烟味让luz忍不住转头看向kain，可对方已经背对着他又忙活起来了。走进房间默默打开窗通了风，luz走到柜子前拉开抽屉——果然被掩藏在抽屉深处本来还剩两根的烟盒，现在只有一根香烟孤零零地躺在里面。<br/>关好抽屉，luz站在原地呆立了半晌后离开。<br/>晚上，做了简单的三菜一汤，luz和kain坐在饭桌前享用他们的晚餐。<br/>“luzくん做得菜果然好棒，真是一辈子都吃不厌呢。”<br/>不似luz到家后就深沉的样子，kain倒是一脸有滋有味地喝着碗里的汤不时表扬几句。<br/>“kainくん。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>抬头看了luz一眼，kain似乎有所准备般应了声后放下碗筷，单手托腮专心地看向luz故意问，“怎么了luzくん？有话要对我说？”<br/>“嗯。”斟酌了一下说辞，luz抬头认真地说，“我明白你的心意了。”<br/>一个语焉不详、一个答非所问，可是奇异地就从彼此的话中明白了对方的意思。<br/>“好。”<br/>嘴角绽开笑容，kain得到想要的承诺眼中掩不住丝丝笑意。<br/>“你啊、就是故意的吧！”点了点对方额头，luz有些好笑地看着kain计谋得逞后的偷笑。<br/>“嘿嘿~”不置可否地捂嘴乐呵着，kain心情舒畅地起身主动去洗碗。</p><p> </p><p>晚上八点，luz靠在床头看着手里的书。浴室内“哗啦啦”的水声不绝于耳——kain正在里面洗澡。<br/>“嗡嗡……”<br/>放在一边橱柜上的手机突然响了起来，luz看了一眼来电后对浴室里的kain叫道：<br/>“kainくん、uratan打你电话！”<br/>“你帮我接一下吧我马上出来了。”<br/>kain刚说完水声便停止了，luz猜他应该洗完在擦身了于是回了句“知道了”后拿起手机接通。还没来得急表明身份，电话那头的uratan便带着调笑一股脑地问着：<br/>“kainくん怎么样我推荐给你的糖不错吧有没有效果~？”<br/>“……什么糖？”luz不明所以地问。<br/>“哎？……luzくん？”愣了愣，uratan显然没想到不是本人接的。<br/>“？”<br/>正要说什么，“咯嗒”一声，浴室的门打开了，kain裹着睡衣边擦着头发边出来。因为刚才一直在用热水的冲洗，kain全身都透着淡淡的粉，红苹果般甜美的脸庞诱惑着人去咬一口。<br/>“我来吧！”走到床边接过luz手中的手机，kain放到耳边，“uratan，是我。怎么了？”<br/>因为在专心打电话，kain只是把毛巾随意地挂在颈间。水珠顺着发尾一滴滴往下掉落，沿着kain优美的颈部曲线下滑直至不见。luz有些看不过去地接过kain肩膀上的毛巾替他擦起了头发。<br/>柔软的触感顺着头皮一点一点移动，kain回头看了luz一眼对他感激地笑笑后安心地靠在他怀中。因为他的靠近，luz将他和uratan的对话一句不漏地收入耳中。<br/>“嗯、糖不错哦~谢谢uratan的推荐~”<br/>“真的会有香烟的味道？”<br/>“嗯~”转头看了luz一眼，kain双眼弯弯地笑着，“好像真的有呢。”<br/>听到两人的对话大致明白了事情缘由，对上kain得意的表情，luz无奈地凑过去咬了他的脸颊一口：“越来越淘气了啊。”<br/>“啊、luzくん别咬我……”小小声地惊呼出声，kain没志气地立刻求饶。<br/>“竟然骗我，说，要怎么补偿我？”不愿意这么轻易放过对方，luz在他耳边假装凶狠地说着，手不安分地钻进kain的睡衣里面。<br/>“别、别！我还在打电话呢！”<br/>捂住话筒的地方可怜地看着luz。倒是电话那端的uratan似乎听出了什么猫腻知趣地笑着：<br/>“好了好了，对不起我不该在这个黄金时段来打扰你们夜间恩爱活动~那kainくん，下次再说吧！先挂了哦~”<br/>“哎……”<br/>本想解释可uratan已经干脆地切断了通话。将手机放到一边，kain看向正对着他笑的luz有些心虚。不过经过十年的相处也知道在luz面前要怎么以最小投入获得最大利益，kain果断地挽住luz手臂撒娇：<br/>“对不起luzくん，我不是故意骗你的。而且我都说了我没有抽烟是不是？是你自己不相信我嘛~”<br/>“那房间里的烟味是怎么回事？”<br/>“我、我趴在阳台看到luzくん回来，然后在卧室里点的……”<br/>被kain的话逗得哭笑不得，luz捏了把他的脸蛋：“还趴在阳台？kainくん做起坏事来真是驾轻就熟哦！”<br/>“因为电视上都是这么演的嘛~”kain乖乖回答。<br/>“kainくん。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>抬头对上luz认真的表情，从他的眼神中看出了他想要说什么，kain收起了撒娇卖萌定定地看向对方示意自己有在好好听。<br/>“对不起让你担心了。”<br/>“嘿嘿”笑着主动抱住luz阻止了他要出口的道歉，kain用脑袋蹭了蹭对方，“不用和我道歉，luzくん。”<br/>“嗯。不过下次kainくん如果有所不安还是直接告诉我吧。我会努力让kain获得幸福的。”<br/>“好~”<br/>我们都有所不完美，但是我们都在摸索。能和这样的你在一起，我已经很幸福了。<br/>kain如是想。</p><p> </p><p>说不出口的情话</p><p>阳光从窗口渗进室内，沿着屋角开始一点一滴蔓延，从嵌在墙上的电视机到静静立在书桌上的花瓶，都在太阳光的照耀下带上了一层反光，最后慢慢铺上柔软的大床。<br/>纯白轻软的绒被轻覆在相拥而眠的两人身上。伴随着灼眼的亮光，luz语意不明地低喃了声从睡梦中恋恋不舍地醒来。几乎在同时，身边枕着他手臂睡得安稳的kain睫毛轻轻颤动几下也慢慢睁开了眼……<br/>“……”<br/>一睁眼就能看到对方的幸福感让两人不约而同轻声笑了出来。蜷进luz怀中痴痴笑着，kain撒娇地蹭了蹭自己枕了一整夜的胸膛。<br/>“kainくん、早安。”<br/>“luzくん早~”<br/>还没完全舒缓过来的嗓音因为带着平日不见的慵懒和沙哑而显得性感，luz忍不住凑过去想要亲亲对方却被他手捂上唇推开。<br/>“不准亲啦我们还没刷牙呢。”<br/>小小的抗议并没有成功阻止某人的不良企图，拉过kain覆在自己嘴上的手亲了亲，luz还是执拗地在kain唇边印上了一个浅尝即止的轻吻后笑着看他：<br/>“kainくん、是不是忘了什么？”<br/>眉眼带笑的模样提醒了kain昨晚的事，脸瞬间烧红起来低着脑袋直往对方怀里埋：<br/>“那、那个……那个……”<br/>嘀咕了半天还是没法顺利把话说连贯，最终kain放弃般求饶地看向luz可怜兮兮地说，“luzくん我们还不起床么？”<br/>想想还有一整天的时间，luz也自认为自己有那个耐心等对方说出口，于是没有再逼迫可怜的kain开恩道：<br/>“那好，我们起床吧。”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>难得空闲的休息日，可以在家里窝一天，对两人来说都是非常罕见的机会。看户外的太阳那么好，luz提议两人一起在家里大扫除一番。<br/>给kain带上帽子让他打下手，luz拿着掸子扫着角落的灰尘，kain则眼巴巴跟在他后面跟着他从房间这个角落走到那个角落。<br/>“kainくん累不累？”<br/>总算打扫得差不多，luz转身看看身后的小尾巴心疼地用袖子给kain吸走附在额头的汗珠。<br/>“我不累都没有干活，倒是luzくん辛苦了。”<br/>摇摇头学着luz的样子踮起脚尖给他擦擦汗，却不小心把指尖上的灰尘抹到了luz脸上。黑色的痕迹在白皙的脸上顿时留下一道显眼的污痕让kain一时没忍住噗笑出来，于是立刻被luz抓个正着：<br/>“怎么了？你做什么坏事了？”<br/>“对不起对不起luzくん、我不是故意的！”<br/>边没什么诚意地道歉边伸手试图把脏迹抹掉，可惜越是匆忙越是出状况，本来只是小小的一道灰尘在kain的揉擦下匀成了更大一块，最后kain看着花猫脸一样的luz干脆放弃了替对方清理扶着他肩膀自顾痴痴笑起来，惹得luz无奈地看着他：<br/>“多大了还和个小孩一样？”<br/>“这和年龄没关系是心态问题哦~”辩解地说完，看到luz的魔爪伸向他，kain下意识后退一步捂住双颊保护自己的脸，“luzくん你要干嘛？”<br/>“kainくん真是做贼心虚哦，我只是看你头发戳到眼睛了想帮你弄一下。”<br/>“不用不用。”<br/>脑袋晃得和拨浪鼓一样，kain双眼炯炯盯着luz似乎生怕中招，谨小慎微的模样让luz放弃地耸耸肩表示“好吧”。见luz半转过身，kain这才放下心来把捂着脸的手放下。还没等他完全放松，luz就迅速转身跨前一步低头在kain唇上亲了一下后马上退开，一连串行云流水的动作下来让kain站原地都没意识到发生了什么，就见luz站在那儿一脸计谋得逞地笑着……<br/>“lu、luzくん……”<br/>这才反应过来自己被占了便宜，呆呆摸了摸刚才被亲的地方，kain眨眨眼看向luz，单纯的样子让luz爱极地伸手摸了摸他的脑袋……<br/>眼神闪烁地环顾着四周，kain因为不好意思不敢看luz，随着视线游移，恰好看到了墙头一角还有没打扫干净的灰尘。<br/>“luzくん那儿没有扫干净哎！”<br/>“哪里？”<br/>顺着kain手指的方向看去，果然在房间角落有一坨灰尘粘附在墙上。luz过去拿起掸子够了够发现还差一点才能扫到于是皱眉想了想：<br/>“我去拿梯子吧。”<br/>“不用这么麻烦啦不如luzくん抱我起来，我拿着掸子刷一刷吧！”<br/>kain自告奋勇。觉得这是个好办法，luz把手上的掸子给了kain之后站到他身后双手搂上kain的腰，可是刚刚用了点力打算把他托起来就见kain缩了缩身体不自在地扭了几下：<br/>“等等、等等！哈哈哈好痒！luzくん你让我准备一下！”<br/>挑眉看着在他怀里不安分动着的kain，luz听话地等他适应了一会才继续环上他的腰打算继续，可刚掐住他纤细的腰身用力kain就又整个蜷进了luz怀中左扭右扭着：<br/>“啊不行不行、哈哈哈luzくん你快放开我……”<br/>kain在他怀里又蹭又滚、笑得整个身体都软下来的模样让luz把持不住心里的欲望，搭上对方肩膀一用力让他转了半圈正对着自己，单手抬高对方下颚直接低头把他的笑声都封在了嘴中……<br/>“唔？嗯……”<br/>眨眨眼看着面前突然就亲过来的luz，乌黑明亮的大眼一副状况外的样子总让luz有种自己在欺负人的感觉。修长的手指覆上kain的双眼遮住他的视线，感到对方浓密的睫毛轻刷着自己的手心，luz忍不住将人狠狠按进自己怀中，原本温柔的亲吻也变得霸道起来……<br/>“嗯、别……”<br/>因为luz的手顺着上衣下摆钻了进去在他腰腹不安好心地抚摸着，kain紧张地想要拒绝，可是刚开口说了一个字唇舌就被luz纠缠住诱哄着滑进对方领域……<br/>“kainくん……还是不说吗？”<br/>结束了绵长的亲吻，黏腻的嗓音带着别样的魅惑引诱着kain开口。<br/>“我、我……”低着头怎么也无法启口，kain咬着唇手无措地绞着衣摆不时抬头看luz一眼，发现对方没有放过他的意图于是继续纠结。<br/>看出如果不做些什么kain可能真的不会说那些话，luz轻笑着凑近kain，手自然地探过去开始解kain上衣的扣子……<br/>“你你你、做什么luzくん？”<br/>手忙脚乱地阻止luz作乱的手拉拢自己衣服，kain无措地往后退着却因为没留意被高起的床沿绊到腿弯瞬间失去平衡，伴随着“啊！”的一声惊叫整个摔到了床上……<br/>“呵呵~”<br/>不得不说kain这一摔正合luz的意，轻笑着俯下身凑近缩着身体半仰在床上抬头看着他的kain，luz坏心地道：<br/>“kainくん不是说不出吗？我来帮你呀。”<br/>“不、不用你帮你别脱我衣服……”结巴地说着拒绝的话，见luz作势又要靠过来，kain手脚并用挣扎着后退，却没想到自己的挪动简直给luz带来莫大的方便。面对最后完全躺在床上一副任君采撷姿态的kain，luz也不再客气直接压了上去……<br/>“唔……”<br/>还来不及说什么就被倾身过来的luz吻个正着。唇齿交缠的暧昧水声回响在空荡的卧室显得格外清晰，间歇夹杂着kain急促的喘息。趁着kain被他吻得分神，luz很会把握时机地继续刚才被打断的动作，双手好像慢动作放映一样有条不紊地一粒粒解着kain上衣的扣子……<br/>沿着纤细的脖子下移到白皙的肩膀流连着，听到身下的kain发出气音般的喘息，luz笑着继续诱惑：<br/>“还不说吗？”<br/>“嗯、luzくん……”<br/>手搭上对方肩头求助地叫着他的名字，话中浓浓的撒娇让luz有些无奈。直起身将注意放回kain脸上低头轻啄了口他的唇：<br/>“真是的，明明都十年了，kainくん还是那么害羞……”——完全拿对方没辙，luz盯着kain已经迷上一层水雾的双眼有些沉迷地碰了碰。<br/>下意识地闭上眼感到luz柔软的唇触碰到眼皮时的温存宠溺，kain睁开眼就看到了luz专注凝视过来的双眸不由伸手环住他的脖子。满心的依赖慢慢溢出，迎上luz的目光、看到对方眼中自己小小的身影，之前一直羞于启齿的话不知道为什么顺理成章地出口：<br/>“luzくん……想要你抱我、想要你爱我、想要一辈子和你在一起……luzくん……”<br/>软糯的声音将全心全意喜爱着对方的感情连同话语一同传递给了对方，让luz的神色愈加柔软下来。头越来越低最终贴合上彼此的，luz顺手扯过一旁的被子将两人交缠的身影一把蒙上……<br/>窗外，阳光一如以往和煦明媚，温暖着每一个匆匆过往的来客……</p><p> </p><p>（小小的后续……）<br/>一切平息后，kain揉着酸软的腰躲在被子里靠在床头一脸不满地看着luz：<br/>“可恶、白日宣淫、luzくん越来越过分了！大白天就做这种事！”<br/>“呵呵、kainくん去沙发椅上躺一会吧，我换一下床单。”<br/>亲亲对方额头安抚着发着小脾气的某人，见kain裹着被子有些困难地挪动着身体，luz干脆自己动手，弯下腰一手穿过他腿弯另一手搂住他肩膀，连带着被子一起一使劲把他抱了起来。<br/>双手环上luz脖子乖乖让他抱着走，过程中kain还在嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨：<br/>“以后再也不要和luzくん一起看电视了！就因为觉得昨晚电视剧里面的对白不错就让我也说，怎么看都是luzくん占便宜……”<br/>不断蠕动着的粉嫩嘴唇吸引了luz的注意，视线顺着往下，白嫩的肩胛还留着luz刚刚亲自种下的鲜艳红痕，看着不自知仍在嘀咕抱怨的kain，luz默默调整着呼吸让自己镇定，可就在这时kain泄愤地轻轻掐了luz一把：<br/>“你有没有在听我说嘛？要对我既听无视吗？”<br/>说罢抗议地嘟起嘴看着luz——本来就唇线分明的唇因为kain现在刻意的嘟起而更显立体诱惑。沉默了半晌，luz转身抱着kain往回走……<br/>“哎？为什么回去了？不是要去沙发椅那边你好换床单吗？”<br/>“嗯、等这次做完再换床单。”<br/>淡定地说完，在kain抗议之前直接把他的话封缄在口……</p><p> </p><p>熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体</p><p>临近深夜十二点，房间里一片灯火通明。luz靠在床头静静地看着手上的书籍。<br/>不一会，一阵浓郁的香味从厨房飘来。抬头瞄了一眼墙头的时钟，luz淡定地收回视线，纤长的手指将书页往后翻了一张继续往下看……<br/>“呜哇，好好吃~”<br/>不知道过了多久，咋咋呼呼的感慨伴随着那人的出现打破室内的宁静。总算将注意力从书本转移到进入卧室的kain身上，抬头就看到对方拿着根冷饮舔得正欢让luz有些无奈：<br/>“kainくん，大半夜的又吃杯面又吃冷饮的，你也不怕变胖？”<br/>“可是我刚才吃面吃得好热啊~”一脸无辜地还用手掌扇扇风表示自己真的很热，kain想了想淘气地眨眨眼，“luzくん是不是也想吃？我可以帮你去拿一根哦！”<br/>看着对方一脸讨好的样子，luz笑着摇摇头把书放到一边后对kain拍拍自己大腿招手，“过来。”<br/>“哎？”<br/>磨磨蹭蹭地不愿意，可耐不过luz紧迫盯人的目光，最终kain一脸别扭地侧身坐在luz身上嘟着嘴不高兴地抱怨，“干嘛啦……”<br/>“你说呢？”<br/>眼里带着不怀好意的笑，luz抬起kain的下巴亲了上去。淡淡的甜味在嘴间洋溢，kain因为吃冷饮而有些冰冷的唇让luz爱不释手地轻含着吮吸上面残留的清甜余味……<br/>“唔、等……冷饮……要化了……lu……”<br/>手上的冷饮似乎被两人之间热火的气氛所感染，融化下来的液体顺着kain的手指一路往下不停流淌。黏腻的感觉让kain微皱了下眉头用空着的一手轻轻捶着luz肩膀示意对方快放开。<br/>“啧”了声，luz心不甘情不愿地放过了怀中的kain随手从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾替对方小心地擦着弄脏的手……<br/>似乎想到什么，kain低着头不敢看luz。注意到他的失常，luz随口问了句：“怎么了？”<br/>“luzくん拿纸巾的动作……还真是顺手……”<br/>小声嘀咕了这么一句，luz立刻明白了对方的意思。手上的动作顿了顿，嘴角的弧度不由加深低头轻笑起来：<br/>“反正帮kainくん擦身体我都做了那么多次了，当然顺手。”<br/>说完顺手把擦好的纸巾扔到废纸篓里，双手圈上kain的腰把他拉进怀中。紧密相贴的身体甚至可以感受到对方心跳的频率，kain把手撑在luz胸口本想把他推开一些却被手下软中带硬的触感吸引，脑海中瞬间浮现出每次被疼爱时看到的对方密布汗珠、剧烈起伏的性感胸膛，让他一下子不知所措起来……<br/>正要说些什么打破沉默，luz突然冷不丁地开口：<br/>“kainくん，你最近是不是胖了？”<br/>“啊？”没料到会突然说到这个话题，kain愣愣地抬头看向luz，就见他双手在自己身上某个部位比划了一下：<br/>“这里。”顿了顿，luz顺便摸了一下占便宜，“好像抱起来手感有点……”<br/>“哎？真的假的？！”<br/>反应堪称激烈地一下跳了起来，kain把手上的棒冰塞到luz手上让他拿着后，自己风风火火地冲了出去。不一会……<br/>“啊啊啊——————！！！”<br/>一声惨叫从客厅响起，kain看着体重秤上显示的数字哭丧起了脸。<br/>“怎么样？”<br/>luz手肘撑着墙斜倚在门沿出现在kain面前，另一手还尽责地拿着刚才某人丢给他的棒冰顺便咬了一口。<br/>“呜呜luzくん我重了1公斤啊！而且你看！”眼泪汪汪地将计量体脂肪率的小仪器端到luz面前示意他看屏幕，偏偏对方似乎完全体会不到他的不安还有心开玩笑：<br/>“哇啊~55%~kainくん身上不是一大半都是脂肪~”<br/>——夸张的调侃语调果然立刻让某人炸毛：<br/>“是5.5啊！你不看小数点的吗？！”吼完也不管luz耸耸肩无辜的样子，直接握紧拳头下了决定：“不管！我要开始减肥！luzくん呜……”<br/>话还没说完就被对方拉了过去柔软的触感立刻覆上了嘴唇，有什么凉凉甜甜的东西从对方嘴中渡了过来，因为两人口腔内炙热的温度而一点点融化成甜蜜的甘露。kain眨眨眼反应了一下才意识过来是自己刚才吃的棒冰……<br/>“嗯、不论kainくん要做什么，先把这个吃完吧。”把冷饮塞回kain手里，luz一脸的嫌弃，“太甜了，也亏得kainくん喜欢~”<br/>“呜呜呜luzくん你不要破坏我的减肥大计啊……”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>早上，被温柔的晨曦唤醒，kain下意识地翻了个身。<br/>伴随着一声悠长慵懒的呻吟，修长的手臂在床边摸索着却没找到熟悉的触感，揉了揉眼慢慢清醒过来，这才听到房间外炉灶上传来不间断的“扑扑”声，小米特有的清香隐隐传进房中让空气都连带着香甜起来……<br/>“嗯……”<br/>缓缓坐起身，被子顺着他的动作滑下身体露出穿着轻松熊睡衣的上身，因为kain糟糕的睡姿睡衣歪歪扭扭地套在身上，扣子也松了好几颗若隐若现地露出内里白皙的肌肤。抓抓睡得一头乱的头发，【缓缓坐起身，被子顺着他的动作滑下身体露出毫无遮掩的上身。白皙的肌肤上印满了斑斑红痕无言诉说着两人昨夜的疯狂。捡起被luz扔在一旁的衣服，】kain起身穿衣……<br/>“醒了？”<br/>回头，看到kain已经穿好衣服洗漱完出来了，luz又把心思放回自己手下的锅子，“我熬了粥，喝一点吧！”<br/>“那个……”偷偷咽了口口水，kain摇头，“不吃了，我赶着出门！回来再说吧！”<br/>“嗯？”似乎没想到对方会拒绝，luz放下淘着米粥的勺子微皱起眉，“我熬了很久的，再说你什么都不吃就出门不行的。”<br/>“没事啦没事、我路上会买东西的！而且昨天晚上不是还吃了杯面，一点都不饿呢！”违心地说着，kain迅速亲了luz一口后和对方道别出门，速度快得让luz想要回句“路上小心”都来不及……<br/>“啧……”<br/>看着已然合上的门扉，luz撇撇嘴抬手关上了正小火焖煮着的炉灶……</p><p> </p><p>“呜……好饿啊……”<br/>无精打采地整个趴在桌上，kain枕在自己手臂上另一只手揉着自己干瘪的肚子：早上后来什么也没吃就跑出来了，中午也是随便吃了点蔬菜，现在整个人都处于头晕眼花的状态……<br/>“好想念luzくん熬得小米粥啊，一定香香糯糯的……”光是想象着就好像尝到了那种香甜的味道，kain扁扁嘴脑袋蹭着书桌，“啊、为什么一直在想吃的！这样怎么减肥！不行，我要振作！”<br/>这么鼓舞着自己，kain在时针走到“五”之后爽快地背起自己书包准点走人……<br/>气喘吁吁地回了家，还没打开门就隐隐闻到了从自家飘来的阵阵香味，让kain的心一下子温暖起来。<br/>“ただいま！”<br/>幸福就是如此简单——当打开门的刹那，有人在家里等着自己；当自己说着“我回来了”，有人用充满笑意的口气温柔回应着“欢迎回家”……不是一个人，这样的认识瞬间让一天的疲惫消却不少。<br/>“おかえり。”<br/>熟悉的低沉却让人安心的声音从房间深处传来。kain笑眯眯地换了家里的鞋子把包往沙发上一扔后蹑手蹑脚地跑进厨房。看着luz在炒着菜的背影，kain淘气地从他身后扑过去抱住他笑着把脑袋架在他肩膀上——单薄瘦弱的臂膀却每每让kain觉得值得依靠。<br/>无奈地侧头看着埋在自己颈间撒娇蹭着的小脑袋，luz亲亲kain的发顶：<br/>“别闹，快去洗手，一会就可以开饭了。”<br/>“はい~~~”<br/>拉长了音回了句，kain听话地去洗手洗脸。等都打理好出来就看到luz在把菜陆续端上餐桌。看着色香味俱全的菜肴，kain咬咬下唇又咂咂嘴告诫自己“克制、一定要克制”。这么默念了三遍后乖乖听话地坐到桌前和luz一起享用晚饭……<br/>“我吃饱了！”<br/>“嗯？”抬头看了一眼已经放下筷子的kain，luz皱了皱眉，“就吃这么一点？”<br/>“我吃饱了……”有些心虚地重复了一遍，在luz愈加严厉的视线下，kain的声音越来越小最后垂着脑袋完全不敢看对方了。<br/>“呵呵……”从对方的神色里看出是怎么回事，luz蓦地想起昨天晚上本来只被他当成玩笑之词的kain说的“减肥”计划，“看来早上也是了？kainくん后来根本什么也没吃吧？”<br/>“我、我……那个……我也不饿嘛……”完全不敢正面对上气场全开的luz，kain小小声地狡辩，却止于luz的轻笑——一听就不是什么好的预兆让kain瞬间全身的汗毛竖了起来进入警戒状态：记得上次luzくん那么笑之后……自己好像直接在床上躺了一天……<br/>“kainくん，我是记得我们约定过：不论在任何情况，都会尊重对方的决定。”luz娓娓道来的平直语气让kain完全不敢反驳只顾猛点着头，“上次我点烟，kainくん即使担心也没有直接阻止我，所以这一次，既然是kainくん的决定，我当然不仅会绝对的支持，还会帮你一起努力的。”<br/>“不、不用了luzくん……”<br/>结结巴巴的拒绝还来不及说完就被luz打断，不知道什么时候luz已经从位子上起来走到了kain面前。修长的身形将灯光完全遮挡只留下一片阴影在kain头顶，骤然而来的压迫感让他整个人都紧张起来。<br/>“kainちゃん身上的每一寸我都很熟悉，要减哪里我也很清楚。所以，我来帮kainちゃん吧……”<br/>“等、唔……”<br/>手腕被luz抓住往他的方向一带，kain顺应着惯性直接扑进luz怀中正好被对方抱个满怀。下巴随即被抬高、熟悉的气息在口腔内充斥……<br/>“这里、还有这里……”纤细的食指沿着kain胸口下滑到腰腹一路若有似无地轻点着，引来对方的轻颤，偏偏luz仿佛还一无所知般继续挑逗着怀中瑟瑟发抖的kain。带着不可反抗的气势，luz勾起嘴角轻笑出声：<br/>“我来帮kainちゃん局部燃烧脂肪吧……”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>趴在好不容易平稳下来的床上，kain恨恨地压在大号轻松熊身上咬着它一只爪子泄愤。身后的luz还半压着他不安分地咬着他的颈项……<br/>“呜……”感到对方的手不安分地从腰际滑到了下半身，kain浑身颤了下可怜的求饶，“别、luzくん、我饿了……”<br/>“嗯、我也饿了……”<br/>口齿不清地回了句，luz的吻还流连在对方光洁圆润的肩头。一点没打算放弃的架势让kain欲哭无泪地缩了缩身体，拉住对方越来越进入禁区的手认真地忏悔：<br/>“我错了luzくん我再也不敢了原谅我吧……T^T”<br/>“呵呵……”似乎满意于这样的答案，luz笑着把kain翻了个身让他正对着自己，对上他有气无力望来的视线轻笑着凑过去亲亲他的双眼调笑，“不减肥了？”<br/>“不减了、再也不减了！”听出luz的言下之意，kain用力摇着头似乎生怕自己如果意愿表达得不够透彻luz会改变主意。<br/>“那我去把饭菜再热热、我们再去吃点？”<br/>“好好好！我想吃饭！”<br/>kain简直觉得自己从来没有一刻像现在这么期待开饭。迫切的样子让luz不由失笑，安抚地揉揉他的头发在他额头亲了一下，luz的叹息带着无奈：<br/>“真不知道你到底在不安些什么……”<br/>被点出心里想法，kain的身体一僵随后不自在地转过头满脸的别扭：“我、我不知道你在说什么。”<br/>“呵呵~”没有揭穿kain的掩饰，luz只是认真地看着他的眼睛似乎说了一句无关话题的语句，“不论将来会变成什么样，kain就是kain。”<br/>——近似告白的语气让kain的脸以肉眼可见的速度开始发红发烫。受不了这种肉麻的氛围，kain一巴掌拍上luz脸颊假装很有气势地嚷嚷道：<br/>“知道了啦luzくん好啰嗦！快做饭去了！”<br/>“亲我一下？”没计较kain的小动作，某人厚着脸皮蹭过去要好处，得到对方别别扭扭在脸颊上碰了一下后笑得心满意足地下床打算喂饱自家小孩。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>刚走到门口，就听到kain黏糊糊的小嗓音拖着特色十足的悠长尾音叫着他，luz不经意地转头看向躺在床上埋在被子里的kain。<br/>“在我心里，luzくん也永远是luzくん。”——闷声闷气的声音从被子里传出，却异常清晰。<br/>“……”沉默了半晌，luz嘴角划开一抹轻浅的笑容：<br/>“……我知道。”</p><p>——镌刻在我记忆中如此美好的，不是你不复青涩的容颜、也并非你不再稚嫩的声音，而是与你一路相携走来留下的每一步脚印。</p><p> </p><p>互补【学会了你擅长的事】</p><p>这天，luz刚回到家打开门，便听到阵阵引人遐想的暧昧响声从房内传来，软软的带着微颤的尾音好像小猫爪似得挠得人心痒，让luz拔钥匙的动作一顿险些被绊倒。<br/>冷静了一下轻轻合上门，luz挑了挑眉边寻思着难道kain也开始学会偷偷做坏事了，边放轻了动作朝发出声音的房间走去。<br/>随着靠近，“啊~~”、“啊~~”的绵长呻吟沿着开启了一条缝的门扉传出，一如以往带着青涩稚嫩，之后便是刻意放轻了的浅哼。似乎猜到了对方在做什么，luz嘴角的笑意不由加深。<br/>站定到门前，不给kain反应的机会，luz干脆利落地拉开门……<br/>“！！！”<br/>蓦然响起的推门声让kain惊慌回头，就见luz满脸笑意地斜靠在门廊看着他，眼中的促狭怎么也遮不住。<br/>“lu、luzくん……”<br/>从对方的神情就猜到自己刚才的声音不知道被听去了多少，回想起之前自己发出的羞人声响，kain整张脸一下子烧红起来连带着说话都结结巴巴的，“你、你、你怎么……怎么这么早……”<br/>“呵呵、什么乱七八糟的呢。”不得不说少年紧张失措的样子取悦了luz，低头掩饰着克制不住的笑容。直到笑够了，luz抬步走到kain身边居高临下地看着坐在钢琴边咬着唇不安地挪着屁股的少年坏心眼地调笑，“kainくん这莫非是在闷声练习H……？”<br/>“谁要练习那种东西了！”<br/>下一秒，某人果然一如luz所料立刻跳起来否认，动作幅度之大还“啪”地一声直直撞上luz额头发出一声脆响……<br/>“好痛……”<br/>几乎在撞到的瞬间，kain便双手抚上自己额头蹲下身可怜地叫着，委屈的小模样让luz又无奈又好笑：<br/>“多大的人了怎么还冒冒失失的……来我看看，有没有肿起来？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>在luz的哄劝下这才愿意松开手，kain仰起脸看向对方一脸的依赖。可能因为刚才的调侃，kain脸颊还红通通的，连带着眼眸都泛着水光，就这样委屈地嘟嘴看向luz。<br/>“真是的，kainくん每次就会撒娇。”<br/>抬眸瞟了一眼，对着一副“求安抚求顺毛”表情的少年，luz摇摇头完全拿对方没辙，只能伸出手指戳了戳kain泛红的额角安慰，“没事，只是红了一些，一会儿就好了。下次小心一点。”<br/>不过luz的温言软语并未讨好到kain，少年意见颇大地哼哼着抗议：“要不是luzくん乱说话我才不会撞到……”<br/>“嗯~？”刻意拉长的尾音带着十足的威胁，“那还是我的不是了？可是谁让kainくん一个人在房间里发出那么诱人的声音，我会那么想也是很理所当然的吧？”<br/>只一句话便把kain定得死死的，回想起刚才自己的声音，kain垂下脑袋完全不敢看luz，脚尖无措地在地面画着圈小小声解释：“我、我才没有……而且我不知道luzくん今天会那么早回来……”<br/>——否则自己是怎么也不会偷偷练习了。kain心里默默腹诽着：还真是点背，好不容易鼓起勇气尝试，却正好碰到luz提早回来被直接抓了个现行……<br/>“呵呵，好了，没事的，kainくん还怕被我听到嘛反正又不是没听过。”<br/>看不过去某人一直一副小媳妇样，luz摸摸kain脑袋好心安慰，随后等到对方毫不领情的瞪视。不过心情愉悦的luz倒不在意kain发发小脾气，见他恢复了精神于是顺手拉起他：<br/>“好了我们出去吃饭吧，kainくん晚上想吃什么？”<br/>听到吃东西，kain也不再纠结于之前的话题兴致满满地想了想后提要求：<br/>“我要吃芭菲！”<br/>——刚说出便被对方不客气地驳回：“大晚上的不准吃零食。”<br/>“那我要吃拉面！”<br/>——kain很有眼色地及时换了要求，可惜还是被拒绝了：“经常去的那家好像在装修呢，其他家又好远。”<br/>“那去吃色拉？”<br/>“那个晚上吃不饱吧？”<br/>“……”<br/>提议接二连三被否决让kain有些泄气，看luz显然有自己的打算于是干脆自暴自弃地不再说话：“我说什么luzくん都不答应，那还问我……luzくん自己想吧！”<br/>回头，就看到kain不高兴地嘟嘴瞅着他，满满的指责都快要从乌黑双眸中溢出来了。luz好笑地揉揉他的头发随手拿过一旁衣架上的大衣替kain穿上，整个过程都笑而不语地看着他似乎觉得他发小脾气的样子非常可爱，反倒是kain被luz服侍得妥帖到位连扣子都不用自己扣，殷切的态度倒是让他有些不好意思再和luz赌气了。<br/>“好了。”细心地将kain的衣服领口翻好确定不会有风吹进去让他着凉，luz总算发言，“我们去吃火锅吧？”<br/>刚说完就见kain的双眼亮了起来不住地确认：“可以吗？真的可以吗？可是luzくん之前不是身体还不太好，吃火锅会不会有影响？”<br/>“没关系，才没有那么娇气，身体早好了。而且让kainくん也跟着我吃了几天清淡的，总该弥补一下才是呢。”<br/>笑着点了点kain的鼻尖，luz从他热烈的反应就猜到自己说到了他心里——之前几天luz一直身体不舒服，kain为了照顾他跟着一起吃了好几顿清淡的——看着对方那么期待的样子，luz在感慨对方真是容易满足的同时也很乐意看到他这么高兴：<br/>“好了，我们走吧！”<br/>“嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>于是，饱饱地解决了晚饭，看着时间还早，两人在商场里闲逛着。<br/>当路过一楼角落里的抓娃娃机时，kain的目光一下便被里面的小玩偶吸引住了。软软的、造型可爱的毛绒玩具让kain完全忘记了luz还走在他身边，直接扑到了娃娃机旁隔着玻璃眨着大眼看着里面。<br/>“kainくん……”<br/>无奈地看着整张脸都快贴平在玻璃上的某人，luz晃悠到他身边，“想要？”<br/>“嗯！好可爱啊luzくん不觉得吗？”视线都没有从娃娃上移开一秒，kain指着肚子朝上仰面躺着的小玩偶双眼放光道，“luzくん我们试试吧？我想要那个~”<br/>“知道了，看我的。”<br/>本着尽力满足对方所有愿望的原则，luz志向满满地拿出钱包走到了娃娃机前。<br/>可惜，想法总是过于美好，看着luz一次、两次、三次失败，kain从一开始的激动、着急到现在安静地乖乖站在一旁，呆滞地看着爪子一松，娃娃再次重重地摔回原位，kain的目光也随着娃娃的掉落轨迹往下滑，心里不由吐槽：这么多次，娃娃就算每次自己爬一点都爬到出口了吧……<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>终于，认清事实、不再对luz吊娃娃的技术抱有盲目而不切实际的希望的kain抽了抽嘴角阻止，“再差一次你就吊了二十次了哎……还是我来吧……”<br/>“再试一次、我再试一次……这次如果不行我就……”执着地相信自己一定会成功的luz抱着锲而不舍的想法再次尝试，直到娃娃再次不给面子地摔了回去……<br/>“咳咳……”<br/>轻咳了声掩饰着自己的尴尬，自认在这方面技术不及kain的luz终于不再坚持往旁边挪了一步让出位置。得到空位，kain不客气地走到操控台前犹豫了一下后，利落地操纵着机器往娃娃移去……<br/>随着“啪嗒”一声，娃娃顺利从通道里滑了出来，kain立刻高兴地蹲下身将娃娃抱出来后献宝般地举到luz面前：“怎么样、怎么样luzくん，是不是很可爱？！”<br/>“嗯……”牵强地扯了扯嘴角应和，luz抓抓脖子感慨，“kainくん抓娃娃的本事还真是厉害。”<br/>“那是，我最擅长这个了！”<br/>一心沉浸在对娃娃的喜爱中的kain显然并未发现luz话中的深意还在自顾开心地揉捏着娃娃。反倒是luz见他像个孩子似的，不由无奈笑了笑弯腰去够他的手：<br/>“好了，娃娃也吊到了，我们回家吧！”<br/>“嗯，好！”<br/>于是，带着一脸满足的kain在月光的映照下漫步，不时回头看一眼和个孩子一样不住把玩手上娃娃的kain，luz心里感叹对方倒是一心依赖着自己完全不看路只顺着自己带着他的方向走，恐怕这时候万一自己把他买了也不会被发现了……<br/>“对了kainくん。”并不喜欢如此安静的氛围，luz出声打破沉默。<br/>“嗯？”抬头看了luz一眼，kain扬起笑容回应，“怎么了？”<br/>“你还没告诉我，为什么一个人在家里练习《威風堂々》呢。”<br/>想到下午进家门时听到的轻喘和前奏，虽然只是一小段开头，不过luz可以断定kain是在一个人练习着《威風堂々》。<br/>“我、那个……不可以吗？我不能唱吗？”似乎想到了那时候的画面，kain转头撇开视线掩饰自己的尴尬，“就、就只准luzくん唱不成吗？”<br/>“呵呵……”少年逃避的态度让luz笑出了声，“kainくん不说我也知道。”<br/>迎上对方蓦然投来的目光，乌黑的双眼带着一贯的依恋和爱慕，让luz嘴角的弧度固定向上，“就好像我刚才想要替kain吊娃娃，kainくん……也是一样的吧？”——记忆中的少年不止一次带着钦羡说过“luzくん唱《威風堂々》时真的超级帅气呢！”，那时的他双眼蕴藏着点点亮光，所以luz猜测——他只是和自己抱持着一样的想法吧？<br/>“才没有……”言不由衷地否认着，kain低下头视线执拗地凝聚在地上，心虚嘴硬的可怜样让luz投降。没有再逼他，luz伸手拉起他有些泛凉的手：<br/>“好吧，kainくん说什么就是什么。不过以后如果kainくん要学什么可以直接和我说，滑舌转音什么的我都可以‘仔细’地、‘嘴把嘴’地教给kainくん哦！嗯、至于哭腔就不用了kainくん已经很熟练了……”<br/>带着色气的话语还没说完就被kain激烈地挥拳抗议打断：“谁要学那个了！luzくん真是越来越糟糕了！我要回家了啦！”<br/>说完不顾luz直接向前跑去，气呼呼的背影显得孩子气却莫名可爱，让luz舍不得放手。不一会见kain有越跑越远的趋势，luz急忙追了上去：<br/>“好了别生气了~我们一起回家吧~”<br/>“才没有生气、是luzくん自己乱说话……”<br/>“说起来，下回kainくん学点其他的吧？比如……”<br/>luz的话还没说完就被kain果断地接口：“比如luzくん的既读无视？”，顺当的回答让luz忍不住笑出声：“呵呵、kainくん到底是对这抱了多深重的怨念呀……”<br/>“就是很怨念啊，谁让luzくん经常性无视我……”<br/>远远地，kain带着抱怨的抗议声声传来，带着一如既往软软糯糯的撒娇感。不一会，又可以隐隐听到两人的笑语，一路蔓延……</p><p>越是在意，越是无法控制心里的患得患失；<br/>越是喜欢，越是克制不了想要靠近的心情；<br/>所以，想要学会你所擅长的事；<br/>想要努力跟上你的步伐；<br/>因为只有这样，<br/>才能让我确认自己一直在你身边，从未远离。</p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>【相恋十年三十题】</p><p>1.	习惯性吻别。<br/>2.	压力爆发。/感觉迷茫的时候。<br/>3.	Cant take my eyes off u.<br/>4.	学会了你擅长的事。<br/>5.	发现信件盒子。<br/>6.	睡前故事。The Story of…<br/>7.	酩酊大醉。Cheers darlin’.<br/>8.	冷水澡。<br/>9.	初见回忆。<br/>10.	你的手还是那么冷。<br/>11.	Follow Me./惊喜。<br/>12.	没有言语的夜。<br/>13.	旧疾复发。<br/>14.	陌生的熟悉的你的样子。/工作探班。<br/>15.	第四次晚归。<br/>16.	Hello stranger./一时兴起的419 PLAY。<br/>17.	从back kiss再开始。/享受你的亲吻。<br/>18.	熟悉到每一寸的甜美的身体。<br/>19.	说不出口的情话。<br/>20.	Road Trip./公路旅行。<br/>21.	人群里你的气味。<br/>22.	被忘记的纪念日。<br/>23.	逃家。<br/>24.	如果我死去。/BE妄想。<br/>25.	我们的猫跑丢了。<br/>26.	瞒着你抽烟。<br/>27.	秘密抽屉。<br/>28.	我们还没做过的事。<br/>29.	讨厌却爱着你的一切。<br/>30.	迟来十年的告白。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 《饲养手册》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次脑洞开太大了我又要在前面说话了。。那啥，这是一个有关“luz桑在散步的时候捡到了小兔子的kain困然后抱回去养成”的故事，注意是真的兔子！是真的兔子！再重复一遍是真的兔子啊！所以所以、OOC得太严重了还是请大家慎点了呀~如果可以接受、那么请继续~~ww<br/>-----------------------------------</p><p>PART A 他有些怕生，但是如果他喜欢你，会乖乖跟你回家；</p><p>luz走在层层迷雾之中，周围缭绕的白气让能见度降低到极限，完全看不到四周的景象让他有些不安。<br/>本来只是想到郊外走走散散心，不知道怎么会走到了这里，被树木包围的景致让他完全分不清左右，更不要说现在还有雾气遮挡视线……luz只能顺着直觉一步步前进。<br/>“索索……”<br/>往前一步。<br/>“索索……”<br/>再往前一步。<br/>“索索……”<br/>身后有什么东西如影随形发出细小的声音让luz无法忽视，停下步伐回头看了一圈却什么都没有。慢慢转回身，luz蹙起眉心情有些沉重：本来就在不熟悉的环境中，可千万别遇到什么奇怪的东西了……<br/>作势又往前走了一步，在响声发出的同时，luz迅速转过身——一抹白色在眼前划过。<br/>似乎被luz突然的转身吓住了，那团毛球呆呆地保持着起跳的姿势、两只前爪还举在胸前双眼盯着luz……<br/>“呵呵、过来~”<br/>看清了身后是一只白色的兔子，毛茸茸的小身体和团子一样惹人怜爱，更特别的是那只兔子有一双漆黑的眼睛好像有灵性似得看着他，luz蹲下身对他招招手。似乎在盘算着是否有危险，兔子犹豫了一下后反而往后退了一小步……<br/>“别怕、不会伤害你的……”<br/>放轻了声音耐心哄着，可惜效果似乎不大。luz见小毛团只是呆呆盯着他顺手拔了一根身边嫩绿的小草对他挥了挥：“来、给你吃的……”<br/>“……”——从一只兔子眼里竟然看出了鄙视这一定是一种错觉吧？<br/>看出那只小兔子不想靠近他，luz失望地叹了口气站起身：“那好吧，我要继续走了，你也赶快回家吧别和我一样找不到路了。”<br/>说完转身继续往前，本以为会摆脱身后的小尾巴，不料那只小兔子还是亦步亦趋地跟着他，不紧不慢保持着一米的距离。由于luz身形比较高，往往他走了一步之后小兔子要跟着他蹦两三步。<br/>“你是打算跟我走吗？”<br/>无奈地转身面向跟在后面的毛球，小东西的态度让他有些疑惑，“可是你不是怕我吗？不担心我吃了你？正好我现在可是走得有点饿了呢。”<br/>可爱地歪了歪脑袋看着luz似乎不明白他在说什么，luz也觉得自己有些可笑竟然和一只小白兔说这些。看了看面前没有尽头的路，疲惫渐渐涌上让luz放弃地靠着就近的一棵树坐了下来：<br/>“算了，和你说你也不明白的吧……哎，真是可恶啊，也不知道怎么就会走到这种地方了……”<br/>困意不知道什么时候开始一点一点吞噬了luz的思维，抵挡不住倦意来袭，luz的眼皮慢慢耷拉了下来倚着树干睡去，意识中最后留下的是慢慢靠近的白色毛球……</p><p> </p><p>luz有些分不清是在梦中还是现实中，周围的白气似乎又浓重了许多，本来还能隐隐看清周围的景象可是现在连要看到自己伸出的五指都有些困难。<br/>“你要带走kain……？”<br/>不知道从哪里传来了一个沉稳的男声。<br/>“……kain？”完全不明白对方在说什么，luz下意识地重复了对方的话，刚说完就感到自己的裤子被什么扒拉着往下拉。顺着力道蹲下身，luz发现之前自己怎么哄也不肯靠近的小兔子正在他脚边拉着他的裤腿。<br/>“呵呵、是你？”<br/>伸出手摸了摸他的脑袋发现手感莫名地好，而兔子竟然没有排斥他的碰触还享受似得眯眼蹭了蹭他手掌，让luz心情瞬间好了起来。本能地对他伸出了手结果小兔子立刻就跳到了他的手掌上。<br/>小心地托起他站起身，luz凑过去亲亲他的脑袋结果只吻到一嘴毛。不过这丝毫影响不了他的好心情。没有理由地，luz看着眼前的白毛团认真地问：<br/>“你就是kain？要跟我回家吗？”<br/>似乎响应他的提问，毛球伸出爪子抱住luz的脸主动凑过去蹭了蹭他的脸颊。小小的爪子抱不住luz的整张脸还让他没站稳翻了个身一屁股坐了下来，幸好luz即使稳住了他的小身体。感觉到kain的讨好，luz的嘴角始终保持着上扬的弧度。<br/>“既然kain也喜欢你，那你就带他回去吧。不过一定要记住，要好好陪他，因为kain是个害怕寂寞的孩子……”<br/>脑袋好像被强行塞进了什么沉重起来，断断续续的话语越来越模糊直至再也听不见，luz单手捂住发疼的脑仁另一手不忘留意手上的kain以免他摔到。最终，难以忍受的痛楚让他慢慢蹲下身失去了意识……</p><p> </p><p>“！”<br/>徒然睁开眼，luz发现自己刚才就斜靠在一边睡着了。看了看时间，自己这一闭眼竟然过了近两个小时！<br/>晃了晃有些晕晕乎乎的脑袋，luz发现不知道什么时候迷雾已经散去，前方的道路坦然呈现。之前遇到的那只雪白的兔子好像有意识地守护着自己蹲坐在身旁。<br/>想到那个堪称离奇的梦，luz下意识地叫了句：“……kain？”<br/>几乎立刻便得到了对方的回应，三步并两步地跳到luz身边举着脑袋看着他，kain蹭了蹭他的手掌。<br/>“呵呵~”手下细腻的触感让luz心也跟着柔软了下来，抱起不再排斥他的kain，“真的愿意和我回家？”<br/>没有回答，kain只是在他怀中找了个舒服的位置乖乖安了窝。<br/>“不回答就当你答应了哦！”这么下了决断，luz抱着怀中的毛团走向回家的道路……</p><p> </p><p>PART B 如果看了他的身体，请务必记住要对他负责；</p><p>不知道是不是因为有了kain，之后回家的道路意外地顺利，几乎没费什么周折luz便找到了归途，过程之顺当让他怀疑自己之前是不是遇到了什么灵异事件了……<br/>当然，在luz一步一步往回走的时候，kain正舒舒服服地蒙在他怀里睡着大觉似乎丝毫不担心luz会让他露宿荒野。粉粉嫩嫩的肚皮朝上让luz一低头就看到他随着呼吸一起一伏的肚子……<br/>“其实kainくん并不是兔子而是一只小猪吧？”<br/>笑着戳了戳他却也不敢太用力生怕伤到了他，luz担心他觉得冷还特意把kain放到了自己外衣里面包裹着。<br/>终于回到家，一打开门kain就醒了。睁着睡意朦胧的大眼在luz怀里打量着自己的新生活环境，还没来得急看全就被luz抱着走进了一个房间。<br/>“走了那么久累死了，kainくん我们一起洗个澡吧！”<br/>自顾自做了决定，luz果断忽视了在听到“洗澡”两个字后就瞪大眼非常不愿意的kain直接抱他进浴室后关上门让他没法逃出去……<br/>怎么也不肯碰水的kain奋力挣扎着，整个身体剧烈动着意图从luz怀里跳下去，怕他会摔倒，luz赶紧抱紧了他教训似得拍了拍他圆鼓鼓的屁股。<br/>几乎立刻地，带着熊熊怒火的小眼神就直射了过来。kain后腿用力一蹬让luz吃痛地叫了声。灵巧地在空中蹦了一下稳稳落地，kain抬头警惕地看着luz。<br/>“你不是猫、炸毛也没用的！快过来洗澡！”<br/>被kain的样子逗得有些好笑，luz一步步逼近并威胁，“再不听话要拎你耳朵了！”<br/>对luz龇着牙表示抗议，可惜由于实在太过弱小可爱，kain凶狠的样子在luz眼里只是虚张声势。不客气地一把抄起kain的身体让他腾空，不在意他虚空蹬着的后腿，luz安抚地凑过去亲了亲他脑袋：“乖、别闹，我都累了，洗了澡我们去睡觉好不好？”<br/>不知道是被luz的温言软语诱惑了还是因为他的亲吻而安静了下来，虽然还是不怎么高兴不过总算也不再挣扎任由luz放了水把他放进去……<br/>认真地替kain清洗着身体，在洗到他的下身时，luz趁他不注意扳开他的后腿看了一眼后用陈述的语气说了句：<br/>“哎、原来kainくん是男孩子啊……”<br/>下一秒，一道黑影在眼前闪过……<br/>“啪！”<br/>狠狠的一兔掌毫不留情地拍到luz脸上留下一道痕迹。透过kain瞪过来的眼神，luz觉得自己竟然从中看到了对方又羞又气的表情……<br/>说来也奇怪，自从经过中间一段小插曲后，怀里的小东西就安分了下来不作响。把自己和kain都打理好后，luz抱着kain回到卧室将他放在自己枕头上。<br/>戳了戳从刚才开始就默不作声的小毛球，luz看到他那么安静有些担心：<br/>“怎么了刚才还很有精神的……是饿了吗？”<br/>说着把自己的食指凑到kain嘴边完全没想过对方会不会直接一口咬住他的手充饥。倒是kain看到luz细长的手指后总算感兴趣一些伸出两只前爪抱住后拖到嘴边。小巧的三瓣嘴“啊呜”一口把luz手指塞进嘴里舔了舔……<br/>“呵呵……”因为kain只是用舌头舔着他的手指所以让luz觉得痒痒的，任由kain把玩着他的手，另一只手忍不住沿着他的脑袋摸到身体。当滑到他圆滚滚、短短一簇的小尾巴时，kain明显瑟缩了一下，带着灵性的动作让luz看着他感慨了句：<br/>“如果kainくん会变成人就好了……”说完也发现自己的话有些可笑，luz笑了笑后摇头，“我在说什么呢~怎么可能……”<br/>也正因为马上收回了注意，luz没留意到他说完第一句话时，kain停了停啃他手指的动作怯怯地抬头看了他一眼……<br/>“好了我们快睡吧，今天一天累死了。”主动换了话题，luz爬上床给kain盖上一条小毯子后拉了灯：<br/>“kainちゃん晚安。”<br/>温和轻柔的声音在一片黑暗的室内响起，luz说完安然闭眼……</p><p> </p><p>清晨的阳光照在脸上让luz慢慢醒了过来，刚睁开眼就看到一只圆鼓鼓的屁股对着自己——kain趴在自己枕头旁边睡得正香。<br/>笑着摸摸他毛茸茸的小身体道了句“早安”，luz想起家里似乎没什么可以给他吃的东西。<br/>昨天晚上回来也没给他吃，今天早上一定要喂食了吧？<br/>这么想着，luz轻轻起身梳洗了一番后拿了钱包打算出去买些必备品。出门前好笑地看了眼还抱着毛毯一角呼呼大睡的kain，luz盘算着自己走开一下应该也没关系于是带上门离开……<br/>牵挂着家里的小东西，luz在附近匆匆买了些吃的和水果后便急忙赶了回去。到家刚打开门，房间里传来隐隐的哭声让他心一惊：难道里面有人？<br/>把手上的东西放在一边的桌子上，luz小心的顺着声音往里走却惊讶的发现哭声是从卧室里传出来的！想到kain还在卧室，luz顾不得谨慎直接冲到卧室门口一把拉开门，却在看到房间里的景象时一下子惊呆了……<br/>“啊……”<br/>床上，有着纤细骨架的少年趴在被子上抽抽噎噎着发出断断续续的呜咽声，头顶一对长长的兔耳因为少年的哭泣跟着没有精神的耷拉着。随着少年伤心的轻泣，屁股上一簇白色的小毛团还一抖一抖的……<br/>“ka、kain……くん……？”<br/>下意识地叫出了这个名字，听到声音少年耳朵动了动立刻转过头，红红的眼睛在对上身后的luz后定定地看着他。好不容易似乎确定了眼前的人是真实的，少年一个飞扑到了对方身上委委屈屈地叫着他的名字：<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>接住扑过来的软软的kain，对方的声音一如他想象中软软糯糯。虽然有很多疑问憋在心底，可是luz还是选择先好好安慰眼前一副可怜样的少年。侧头看着哭得伤心的kain安抚地拍拍他的背询问：<br/>“怎么了这是？”<br/>“我以为你不要我了……我一醒过来就发现你不见了……”告状似得说着，kain的声音透着无限哀怨，“你不要扔下我……我会变成人会听你的、你别不管我……”<br/>间歇穿插着抽泣的声音莫名地惹人怜爱，luz一手继续替他抚着背顺气，另一手爬上了他的脑袋——这时才发现kain的身形娇小得正合他的手感——摸了摸对方头发，luz哄着：<br/>“不会的，我不会扔下kainくん的。别哭了我只是想出去买点吃的等一会kainくん起来可以吃，是我不好，没有和kain提前说一声。”<br/>“……真的？”小心地从luz怀里退了退仰头看着他认真地寻求保证，“luzくん会陪我玩不会扔下我？”<br/>少年水润的眸子带着满满的期待，让luz脑海里莫名想起当时那个声音说的“要好好陪他，因为kain是个害怕寂寞的孩子”：似乎真的是这样呢……<br/>笑着揉了揉他还在一颤一颤的耳朵，luz宠溺地看着他许下一辈子的承诺：<br/>“放心吧，永远不会扔下你的，kainちゃん……”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>PART C 他可能缺乏一些常识，请耐心教导他；</p><p>好不容易安抚住了怀中的少年让他停止抽泣，luz定下心来这才注意到kain还是近乎赤裸的状态。从他的角度一低头就可以将少年纤长的身材收入眼底一览无余，而kain还不自知地努力往他怀里拱着……<br/>咳了声勉强拉回注意，luz将视线定格在kain脖子以上部位不敢乱瞟：<br/>“kainくん我给你找件衣服穿吧。”<br/>“可以不穿么？”——小动物的本能让他不喜欢被衣服束缚住身体。<br/>“不可以，会着凉的。”——一脸认真地说着正当理由。<br/>“那好吧。”——嘟嘟嘴但还是乖巧地点头。<br/>奖励地摸摸他的脑袋，少年被表扬后双眼一亮耳朵也跟着开心地竖起来的可爱模样让luz笑了笑放开他去橱柜前翻找自己的衣服。不甘被一个人扔下，kain像小尾巴一样紧跟在他身后。<br/>站在柜子前看着里面挂着的各种服装，luz皱眉有些愁：自己的身形比kain高，不知道衣服他穿起来会不会大……<br/>一件件翻找着，一会觉得这件太暴露直接PASS、一会觉得那件尺码太大简直什么也遮不住绝对不行……<br/>直到本来乖乖站在后面的kain都因为觉得脚酸坐到地上，单手托腮仰头看着他带着拆家当的气势翻东西，luz才千辛万苦找到一件勉强合格的衬衫。<br/>一转头看到kain坐在地上，luz急忙过去扶起他：<br/>“怎么坐地上去了？”<br/>顺着luz抱着他的力道站起身，kain没觉得有什么不妥：“我一直就坐地上的呀！”<br/>……好吧、好像之前自己的确是一直把小兔子放在地上的。认输地想着，luz老师给kain小朋友灌输概念：<br/>“在外面是人形的时候不可以往地上随便坐知道吗？”<br/>“嗯、知道了。”——点着脑袋、耳朵顺势一起一伏着，认真听话的样子简直让人忍不住想要揉进怀中。<br/>咳了声将衬衫递给kain示意他穿上，luz回到柜子前继续发愁要给kain拿什么裤子：kain尾椎上还有一簇尾巴，这样绝对不能选太紧身的裤子吧？而且自己的腰围不知道kain穿会不会合适、刚才抱他的时候手臂测量感觉比自己细了一圈……<br/>这么想着，luz又回头看kain一眼，就是这一眼让他彻底呆在原地有些傻眼——少年已经套上了他的衣服，似乎怎么都无法习惯身上的布料正不舒服地垮着脸拉扯着。衬衣长长的下摆正好遮住他的腿根露出修长的双腿，屁股后面因为尾巴的突起而有了一个小小的弧度，配上kain似乎什么都不知道的纯真眼神——这样的视觉冲击诱惑着luz让他呼吸加快了几分。<br/>“luzくん……？”发现luz盯着他发呆，kain试探地叫了他一声后，将手抬到他眼前拉了拉拖到指尖的袖子不怎么喜欢地皱眉抱怨，“衣服好大哦……”<br/>“我们出去买衣服吧。”<br/>luz也觉得kain穿上自己衣服后若隐若现的状态反而比之前更糟糕了，想了想还是决定和他一起出门单独给他买几件他喜欢的衣服。<br/>耳朵敏锐地捕捉到“出去”两个字一下子立了起来，kain兴奋地拉住luz手臂晃着：“可以和luzくん一起出去约会？好啊好啊！我要去！”<br/>“呵呵~”没在意少年偷换的概念，luz自己也有些奇怪只要想到是“和kain一起约会”，心里竟然没有半点排斥。还没来得及说什么，kain又皱起了脸问：<br/>“呐、呐luzくん~我可不可以不穿裤子就这样出去？”<br/>“不行！”<br/>突然加大的声音让kain吓了一跳哆哆嗦嗦地往后退了一小步。意识到自己吓到了少年，luz放缓了语气走向正委屈看着自己的kain解释：<br/>“别怕，不是骂你。可是kainくん，在人类的世界里是必须穿衣服裤子的，不然会被人贩子抓走的，到时候kainちゃん就会被关在笼子里等着被卖了，你不喜欢这样的吧？”<br/>想到可能会被关在笼子里卖给不认识的人，kain用力晃着脑袋表示不愿意。摸了摸他耳朵中间服帖的头发，luz见自己的话起到了震慑作用这才满意。拉着kain一起到衣柜前扒拉出一条休闲裤给他：<br/>“kainくん穿这个吧！穿好我们出去约会！”<br/>“好！约会！”<br/>听到了感兴趣的词，kain迅速套上luz递来的裤子——动作之敏捷让luz感叹早知道自己直接说“约会”这个词就可以、根本不用说一大堆话来说服这只小兔子穿裤子了。<br/>“我们出去吧luzくん！”<br/>“等一下等一下！”<br/>注意到kain脑袋上惹人瞩目的耳朵，luz又翻出一顶帽子给他戴上：“乖乖的，耳朵绝对不可以露出来让别人看到了知道吗？”<br/>摸了摸头上多出来的东西，虽然不怎么高兴不过还是听话地点点头。<br/>一切准备就绪，luz牵着kain的手出发……</p><p> </p><p>到了百货公司，kain一路好奇的东张西望着好像对什么都很热衷，唯独对此行的目标——衣服没什么兴趣。完全的背离主题让luz有些无奈。<br/>“kainくん，有没有喜欢的衣服裤子？睡衣也可以。”<br/>左右晃着脑袋，kain敏感地发现luz心情的转变小声问：“luzくん、你生气了……？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>对方小心试探的样子让他有些心疼，手上没什么力道地掐了把他的脸颊，“我不会和kain生气的，别担心。”<br/>“嗯！”<br/>似乎没有了顾虑高高兴兴地应着，满脸笑容的样子让luz觉得对方真是非常容易满足。<br/>两人继续往前走，在经过一家店铺时，kain的脚步完全走不动了，连带着拉着他一只手走在前方的luz也跟着停下了步伐。<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>回头，就看到kain扒拉在人家玻璃窗外睁大眼垂涎地望着里面。顺着kain的视线转头看去——是一家轻松熊专卖店。<br/>“喜欢？”<br/>“嗯嗯！好可爱！”<br/>整张脸都要贴到人家玻璃上面的样子让luz觉得莫名惹人怜爱：“可是kainくん不是兔子吗？为什么会喜欢熊……？”<br/>“和熊熊是好朋友、以前熊熊经常来帮忙搬东西的。”暂时从玩具熊上移开注意力，kain扑棱着又黑又大的双眼看向luz解释，“熊熊笨笨的，很好欺负很可爱！”<br/>——会被你欺负，看来真的是一只憨憨的熊了。<br/>默默在心里吐着槽可是不敢说出来，被kain晃着双手撒娇地看着，luz完全没有抵抗力地牵着他进店。<br/>刚走进人家店里，kain的双眼就亮了起来。动物的天性让他对软绵绵的东西很有好感，扑到一只大号熊娃娃怀里蹭着一副掉进米缸的幸福感……<br/>“kainくん、小心耳朵！”<br/>留意到kain因为太高兴耳朵都竖了起来，luz急忙出声提醒并用身体挡住了其他人的视线：幸好刚才也没人留意他们不然如果被看到就糟糕了……<br/>“luzくん，我想要这个！”<br/>“好、我买给你。”反射地答应下来还没喘匀气就看到kain把人家玩具熊的爪子抓了起来想要往嘴巴里送。被他的动作吓得一惊急忙上前阻止，“不准吃！”<br/>“可、可是……软软的……”被luz疾言厉色的态度吓到，kain委屈地看着对方。<br/>反省了一下自己的语气，luz放缓了声音哄到：“这个不能吃、kainくん如果饿了我们去买别的好吃的好不好？”<br/>“要软软的……”小兔子得寸进尺地要求。<br/>“嗯、没问题。”luz答应得爽快。<br/>“还想要熊熊……”怀里抱着那只熊不舍得放开，一副想要抱回家的样子。<br/>“不准吃他就买给你。”<br/>想到刚才kain的动作，luz就心有余悸地觉得非常有必要对他做出约束。看少年乖乖地点头，luz这才应允下来。<br/>又在店里逛了一圈，留意到这里还有卖轻松熊的连体睡衣，思量着这睡衣倒是挺适合kain也不用担心尾巴的问题，加之kain也很喜欢，luz果断买了两套带回家……<br/>成果满满地打包了东西，由kain抱着熊熊、luz提着剩下的东西，两人晃悠着去买吃的……</p><p> </p><p>PART D 他表现喜欢你的方式之一，就是努力适应你所在的世界；</p><p>一直逛到下午才回家，最后在luz的连哄带骗下，总算让kain选了一些他喜欢的衣服。可是有一件事让luz有些发愁就是他发现kain有个非常不好的习惯——什么软软的东西都喜欢往嘴里塞。几次三番劝阻无果之后luz实在没办法抓过他的手打了上去，雪白的手背上顿时留下一道鲜艳的红痕，挨打后的kain万分委屈地看了他一眼之后和就再也没和luz说过一句话……<br/>这不，一回家就连熊都不要了、把它往旁边一丢自己钻进了被窝里把上身都盖住只留下毛茸茸的尾巴露在外面，一副“非暴力不合作”的态度让luz有些无奈。<br/>“kainくん去洗个澡好不好？”坐在床边轻声问道。<br/>没有回答，被子抖了抖隐约可以看到里面的脑袋在晃动。<br/>“那我给你去做点好吃的好不好？”自知理亏怎么也不该打对方，luz好脾气地哄着。可kain还是摇着脑袋拒绝。不知道要怎么办luz干脆连人带被一起抱了起来让他坐自己腿上，将kain的脑袋从被子里刨出来，头发因为刚才的乱动而有些散乱、luz点了点他的鼻尖认真地道歉：<br/>“我错了、kainくん别生气了好不好？”<br/>依然是摇头，luz无声地叹了口气正想再好好地道歉，软软的声音叫着他的名字吸吸鼻子可怜地说：“我没有生气……luzくん是不是讨厌我了……？”<br/>“怎么会呢？是我不好不应该打kain、kainくん原谅我好不好？”<br/>听到没有被讨厌，kain的脸一下子亮了起来。把手伸出被子放到luz眼前，晶晶亮的双眼期待地看着luz带着撒娇地抱怨：“疼……”<br/>“呵呵、对不起……”握住kain的手在他已经什么痕迹都没有了的光洁手背上亲了一下，luz保证，“下次一定不会了，所以kainくん不要和我闹别扭了、嗯？”<br/>“嗯！”笑得一脸满足地环住luz脖子把脑袋埋他颈间，kain因为对方的亲吻整个心里都冒着小泡泡忍不住傻笑。<br/>因为kain不停地痴痴笑着整个身体都在震，luz只能一手环着他的腰一手托着他的背以防他摔下去。好不容易等他没那么乐呵了，luz用脸颊蹭了蹭他发丝：<br/>“去洗个澡好吗？”<br/>“晚点再洗。”显然对洗澡这项活动并不怎么热衷，kain嘟囔着脸拒绝。没有勉强他，luz把他抱回到床上：<br/>“那kainくん自己玩，我去洗个澡晚点做好吃的给你。”<br/>点点头目送着luz进浴室，kain环视着四周自己找活动……<br/>于是，等luz洗了个澡神清气爽地出浴室，就看到kain抱着刚买的轻松熊坐在沙发上专注地看着电视。好笑地看看对方一脸认真严肃地盯着屏幕的样子，luz站了一会后进厨房准备晚饭。在他离开之后，kain看着电视里的情节考究般地点点头：<br/>“嗯、原来是这样的……”</p><p> </p><p>晚饭都准备妥帖之后，luz叫了声kain的名字让他来吃饭。<br/>“啪嗒啪嗒”的响声越来越近，kain拖着刚买的兔子拖鞋跑了过来。将他安顿在椅子上特意给他准备了一盘蔬菜色拉放在面前，luz柔声道：<br/>“饿了吧？快吃吧！”<br/>眨眼低头看看面前的两根小圆棍，kain抬眸看了已经坐到他对面的luz一眼，见他没有反应、又看他一眼后乖乖坐着也不动手。<br/>“怎么了？不喜欢吃吗？”见对方久久不动筷，luz皱起眉有些担心自己准备的东西不合他胃口。倒是kain轻轻摇了摇头仿佛想到了什么目光炯炯地看向luz：<br/>“luzくん也吃！”<br/>耐不过对方过于闪亮的眼眸，luz无形之中感到kain似乎非常期待自己先开动。不明白他的用意盘算着可能这是他们的规矩，luz拿起自己的筷子吃了一口面前的菜后用眼角余光观察着kain……<br/>直到他动筷才明白过来kain为什么一直不吃：少年定定地看了他很久后才伸出手拿起面前的筷子。可也仅仅只是用手把筷子抓在手心，kain灵活的手指似乎对筷子完全没辙压根没法用它夹起盘子里的菜。偏偏因为不想让luz担心，kain也不出声求救只是自己做着奋斗……<br/>直到筷子快把菜叶都戳烂了kain都没成功把菜夹起来，满满的挫败弥漫在他脸上。看不过去少年哭丧着脸似乎非常受打击的模样，luz推开椅子站起身。<br/>几乎在他有所动作的刹那，kain就好像受惊吓一般停下了手上的动作目光呆滞地顺着他的动作上移。可能知道自己笨拙的举动都被luz看到了，kain脸红起来：<br/>“对、对不起luzくん……”<br/>“是我不好，没有考虑到kainくん以前没用过筷子。”安抚着少年，luz坐到他身旁伸手穿过他的肩膀覆上他的右手，左手也凑过去把弄着他纤细的手指教导他正确的握筷方式。<br/>被手上的温度吸走了注意力，kain侧着脑袋呆呆看着靠在他脸旁的luz，耳朵一颤一颤地微微抖动着。察觉到kain痴痴凝望过来的目光看出他的心思不在学习拿筷子上，luz一偏头正对上他的视线。好像做坏事被发现的孩子般迅速低下头，kain无措地抿抿唇抓紧了手里的筷子……<br/>“呵呵……”轻笑出声，luz摸摸他的头发干脆起身去拿了一把叉子和勺子回来后递给kain，“用这个吃好不好？”<br/>看到新奇物品，kain接过叉子和勺子一手握着一个把玩着，金属撞击发出的清脆响声让kain感兴趣地又敲了敲……<br/>“别玩了，快吃饭！”<br/>出声阻止kain的玩耍，kain抬头看了luz一眼确认他没有生气后乖乖地拿起叉子吃起了碗里的东西。<br/>显然叉子和勺子用起来顺手很多，kain一口一口吃着很快就把菜解决了大半。眼中带着宠溺看着kain往嘴里塞吃的，luz单手托腮撑在桌上看他吃得不亦乐乎的样子不时插一句“慢点吃”。注意到他把胡萝卜都解决了，luz询问：“kainくん喜欢胡萝卜？”<br/>“嗯！”<br/>嘴里塞满了东西抽空回答了一句后就不再搭理对方，luz点点头心里默默记下对方的爱好……</p><p> </p><p>吃了晚饭收拾了东西，luz带着kain回房间准备休息。<br/>换上特意买的轻松熊睡衣后kain高兴地在房间里晃悠，还把帽子也一起戴上凑到穿衣镜前照着，不时捏捏睡衣上的耳朵或者宽松的腹部……<br/>铺完了床看到kain还在开心地照镜子，luz有些好笑地起身把他拉到床边坐下。<br/>“很喜欢这睡衣？”让kain坐自己身旁点了点他的鼻尖。<br/>“嗯、喜欢！”毫不犹豫地点头。<br/>“那乖乖穿着它睡觉。”<br/>不知道是哪个词钻进了kain耳朵让他莫名兴奋起来双眼发光地看着luz，单纯可口的样子让luz笑出声：“就这样保持人形睡？”<br/>认真想了想，kain点头，“嗯、人形睡！”<br/>“那好、我们快睡吧！”<br/>让kain躺下后替他盖好被子，在看到他乌黑的眸子还盯着自己后，luz伸手捂住kain的双眼开玩笑：“kainくん是睁着眼睛睡觉的？快闭眼！”<br/>皱了皱眉头伸手拉下luz覆在自己眼前的手，kain迟疑地问：“luzくん没什么要对我做的了？”<br/>“什么？”被kain突兀的话问得有些没有方向，luz想了想后恍然大悟地摸摸仰躺着看着他的kain放轻了声线柔声道，“晚安、kainちゃん。”<br/>不是自己要的答案，kain有些着急地抬起身凑向luz，柔软的嘴唇在luz脸颊旁边碰了碰后半撑着身期待地看着luz。<br/>怔愣于稍纵即逝的温软，luz惊讶地微张开嘴想说什么，低头就看到kain垂着眸掩饰眼中的羞怯却又忍不住不断看他的样子，让他讷讷地收住了要出口的话。<br/>是怕自己责怪他？这么思量着，luz笑着替他将有些散乱的额发拨开后安慰：“别想太多，快睡吧。”<br/>大眼中慢慢带上了浓重的失望。害怕被luz发现，kain轻轻“嗯”了声无精打采地转过身将被子拉高一直遮住鼻子后闭上眼……<br/>看着kain蜷缩在床角的小小背影，luz也没多加在意躺到他旁边。盖好被子关了灯，在luz睡下的刹那，kain的身体小小的颤了颤随后静静屏住了呼吸似乎在等待着什么，最终只是在一阵悉悉索索的动静之后慢慢归于沉寂……</p><p> </p><p>luz发现自家的小兔子可能在和他赌气。从早上起床开始，虽然表面还是乖乖的让他吃就吃、让他睡就睡，可是一早上缠着自己撒娇的频率直线下降，还经常拿他毛茸茸的小尾巴对着自己，或者就是故意不看自己却趁自己转头时会偷偷打量着自己、被发现后就立刻调转视线……<br/>虽然生闷气的kain也莫名的可爱，但总让luz心里有些介意。<br/>“kainくん。”<br/>这样的僵局一直延续到临近中午，luz终于忍无可忍。把那只不让人省心的小兔子拉到身旁一起坐在沙发上，kain的眼神飘忽不定地四处游移着唯独不愿意看luz，让他更肯定了心中的猜想。<br/>“怎么了？生气了？”<br/>“……没有。”闷闷的声音从低垂的脑袋里发出有些不真实，luz捧起他的脸认真地研究了kain的表情后没有轻易放过他：<br/>“还说没有？看你满脸的不高兴，就差直接写在脸上了。”<br/>一脸委屈地摇着头，可怜兮兮的样子透着浓浓的言不由衷：“没有不高兴。”<br/>“不可以告诉我吗？”耐着性子询问，可kain只是咬着唇摇头怎么也不愿意多说半句，小媳妇受气的模样让luz叹了口气自我反省，“是我没有照顾好kain？”<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>抬眸看了luz一样将他挫败的样子印入眼底，kain有些内疚：不希望luz因为自己而难过……<br/>这么想着，kain迟疑地开口：“luzくん是不是……不喜欢我……？”<br/>“kainくん怎么会这么想？”惊讶于对方的言辞，luz不明白他从哪里得出的这种结论。<br/>没想到luz会否认得这么干脆，kain脸上瞬间明亮了起来，盯着luz看了半晌，kain慢慢凑近他在他脸颊旁边“MUA”地亲了一下后退回原来的距离眨着双眸等着他表示。<br/>想到昨天晚上似乎也是这样，luz摸摸鼻子不是很理解这只小兔子的思维。<br/>随着时间推移，发现luz只是怔怔地看着他什么都没做，kain脸上的期许一点点被失落取代。吸吸鼻子低下头，kain难过地扁嘴：“luzくん果然不喜欢我……”<br/>“kainくん是怎么得出这个结论的？”无奈地伸手抬高他的下巴让他看着自己，luz决定不再纵容少年胡思乱想。<br/>“我亲了luzくん、可是luzくん没有亲我，所以luzくん不喜欢我……”非常受伤地说出自己的推断，kain瞟了luz一眼，眼神中满满的责备似乎在埋怨他的负心。<br/>完全没想到会有这么一层逻辑关系在中间的luz满脸的无辜：“kainくん怎么会把他们联系起来的？”<br/>“我昨天在电视上看到的！人类的世界里彼此喜欢的人都会互相亲吻的！”kain说的一脸义正词严。<br/>“……”<br/>回想起昨天kain认真盯着电视的模样，luz这才理清了事情缘由笑了出来。嘴角的弧度刚咧开就对上kain谴责的眼神，对方一副“我这么伤心你竟然还笑”的样子让luz抬手摸摸kain的头发。一手扶在他脖子后面固定、另一手搂在他柔软的腰腹，luz倾身凑过去在他额头印下浅浅的一吻后唇慢慢下滑到他眼睑……<br/>眼睛感到温热的触感，对方炙热的鼻息打在脸上让kain下意识地闭上眼。颤动的睫毛好像蝴蝶的翅膀般不安地扑棱着，让luz更加温存地用唇轻轻碰了碰后才放过……<br/>游弋在脸上的轻吻带着珍惜，kain觉得自己因为对方的安抚整个人都要软在他怀里了……<br/>浅浅的亲吻一直蔓延到kain挺翘的鼻尖才停下。察觉到luz的停留，kain小心地眯眼看了看才睁开双眸，在对上贴着他额头正看着他的luz后又立刻害羞地垂下视线……<br/>“kainくん满意了吗？”——眼中有着浓浓的笑意。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>点头，因为心愿得到满足，kain缩近luz怀里脸上扬起甜蜜的笑容……</p><p> </p><p>PART E 他胆子很小，害怕很多东西，所以请好好保护他；</p><p>一如寻常的午后，luz坐在书房电脑前“噼噼啪啪”地打着字，温暖柔和的阳光透过窗户洒进来，让整个房间都充满了融融暖意。<br/>知道luz正在忙碌，kain乖乖地待在一边没有烦他。<br/>坐在窗台边双手扒拉在玻璃窗上，阳光折射在窗户上形成绚丽的斑斓，kain乐此不疲地用手指一点一点追逐着那些彩点。<br/>抬头看了眼在窗边独自玩耍的kain，注意到他眼巴巴望着窗外有些憧憬的目光，luz抽出心思问了句：<br/>“想要出去玩？”<br/>“嗯、太阳那么好，好想出去晒毛……”<br/>坦率地说出心里的小愿望，马上就听到身后“啪”的一声响。kain回头，luz干脆地合上了笔记本站起来：<br/>“那走吧！”<br/>“哎？”愣了愣有些反应不过来，“luzくん不是在忙吗？”<br/>“不急在这一会，回来弄也来得及。”少年倏然亮起的小脸和眼中迸发出的喜悦让luz觉得自己做了非常明智的决定。笑着走到他面前摸摸他的脑袋，“下次想做什么就直接和我说，没关系的。”<br/>“嗯嗯！luzくん真好！”<br/>开心地凑过去亲亲luz的脸颊后就自觉地闭上眼仰头等着他的动作。明白kain的意思，luz轻笑出声宠溺地探头回吻了下他粉嘟嘟的脸颊。<br/>“嘿嘿嘿~”满足地傻笑着扑进luz怀里蹭蹭他。<br/>拿怀里这只爱撒娇的小兔子完全没辙，luz顺手搂着他岔开话题：“对了，如果要晒毛的话是不是要变回兔子的样子？我抱kainくん出去？”<br/>“好呀！”<br/>干脆地答应后，kain毫无预兆地变回兔子。手上重量骤减让luz一个没适应差点把怀里的kain掉下去，急忙调整手势抱稳他后才舒了一口气：<br/>“kainくん下次不能先打个招呼吗？摔到了可怎么办！”<br/>【嘿嘿没关系的不会摔的！luzくん我们快去晒毛吧不然一会太阳都要下山了~~】扭着圆乎乎的屁股在luz胸口不安分地动着，耐不住对方折腾，luz抱紧了kain出发……</p><p> </p><p>户外，阳光照在身上只觉得温暖而不会太过炎热，偶尔一丝清风拂面带来阵阵凉爽，这样的天气让人忍不住昏昏欲睡起来。<br/>到了离家不远的一个草坪上，luz把kain放在上面自己坐在他身边。<br/>四肢刚落地，kain就高高兴兴地趴到草坪上眯起眼一脸满足地蹭着柔软的青草。四条小短腿分开瘫在那里，整个都扁平下来的样子让luz好笑地戳戳他的身体。<br/>安分了没多久，被眼前的花瓣吸引，kain用爪子抓过一片花瓣就往嘴里送，幸好luz时刻关注着他的动静急忙把手伸到他嘴边：<br/>“快吐出来！在家里没吃饱吗怎么吃花瓣？”<br/>【不可以吃么……】遗憾地耷拉下耳朵听话地把已经送嘴里的粉嫩花瓣吐到luz手上，得到luz奖励地抚摸。<br/>娱乐活动被luz喝止，kain并没有轻易放弃开始找其他游戏。看到草坪上都是嫩绿的青草，本能地把草都推到一块儿想做一个软软的小窟。看着kain滚雪球一样把草聚拢到一起，luz只是半坐着身撑着脑袋看他忙碌的样子，心里莫名感概起来原来兔子搬家就是这样的……<br/>把附近的青草都收拢后，kain慢慢地有越跑越远的趋势。视线追随着马上要跑出他视野范围的小白影，luz有些不安地出声叮嘱：<br/>“别跑太远了！”<br/>可惜蹦跶得正愉快的小毛球似乎没有听到luz的话还在开开心心地四处溜达。不放心kain一个人，luz站起身跟上他的身影，刚走了没几步，就看到kain朝自己的方向连滚带爬一溜烟地扑来眼里冒着惊恐。<br/>一头雾水地看着小兔子滚到他脚边后扒拉着他的裤腿，舍不得kain受委屈的luz急忙弯腰抱起他拍拍他的小身体安慰：<br/>“怎么了怎么了？刚才不是还好好的？”<br/>【luzくん那里有只狗狗好可怕……T^T】——可怜兮兮地说出刚才突然跑回来的原因，圆鼓鼓的身体哆嗦着不断往luz怀里深处藏着似乎真的受到了很大的惊吓。<br/>“不怕，有我在呢。”虽然不厚道地觉得因为这样的理由而缩在他怀里颤抖着的毛团太过可爱，luz还是忍住笑意温柔地沿着他的背替他顺毛安抚他紧张的情绪，顺便好声好气地教育：“所以下次kainくん千万不要一个人跑太远了知道吗？”<br/>怀中的小脑袋点了点，黏糊糊的嗓音带着撒娇：【luzくん我想回家……】<br/>“不晒毛了吗？”一手抱着他身体一手托住他屁屁把他抱到眼前，挺翘的鼻尖点上kain软软的脸保证，“不用害怕我在这里，会好好保护好kainくん的。”<br/>【不要了，我想回家……】伸出爪子抱住luz的脸蹭了蹭寻求安全感。似乎还对刚才的事心有余悸，kain的小心灵还没完全恢复所以压根没了悠闲晒太阳的兴致。<br/>“那这些草堆呢？”低头看了眼刚才kain忙活半天才堆出来的草窝问。<br/>【不要了……】<br/>没有心思再想那些小草，可怜地整个坐在luz手掌上。看着他饱受惊吓惨兮兮的小模样也没有再勉强他，亲亲kain的耳朵感到他小小地颤了颤，luz抱着他回家……</p><p> </p><p>一路上被luz耐心安抚，回到家里又用很多好吃的逗着，心思被扯开，kain这才渐渐忘了之前的害怕恢复了活力。眼前蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子让luz总算放下心来。<br/>晚上，结束了一天的忙碌，luz看着盘腿坐在床边开心地数着胡萝卜的kain无奈地摇摇头：<br/>“kainくん我去洗个澡，你乖乖在这里知道吗？”<br/>“嗯……”正沉浸在满满的胡萝卜世界里的kain心不在焉地应了句。<br/>看出他的心思没在对话上，luz惩罚地揉了揉他的脑袋。对上他望来的无辜眼神抱怨：“有胡萝卜就万事足了是吧？”<br/>“没有。luzくん比胡萝卜重要。”理所当然地说着，kain讨好地扑进luz怀里正好整个埋在他腰腹间。<br/>被他的头发戳得有点痒，luz笑着拉拉他的耳朵调侃，“是因为我可以给kainくん买很多胡萝卜吧？kainくん还真是精明哦！”<br/>“嘿嘿~”——没有否认luz的话傻笑着继续蹭他。<br/>夜风从开启的窗户吹来带来一阵凉意，让人整个都闲散了下来。亲昵了一阵，luz拍拍他示意“好了好了我洗澡去了”，kain这才松开手目送luz离开。<br/>进了浴室关上门，刚洗了没多久，就听到外面传来了凄厉的惨叫——kain边尖叫边喊着他的名字让luz心一惊，来不及好好擦干身体匆匆裹了衣服便冲出来。<br/>门刚打开，本来蹲在房间角落捂着脑袋的kain立刻就扑进了他怀里。接住少年软软的身体还因为他的来势汹汹后退了半步，不明状况的luz稳住身形后拍着kain的背：“怎么了？”<br/>“lu、luzくん、有蛾、蛾、蛾子……”——被吓得说话都说不利索的kain一个劲地往luz怀里钻。<br/>“……”<br/>luz抬头，这才注意到房间里有一只黑色的蛾子正张牙舞爪地在空中飞着。怔愣地看着飞得自在的蛾子，luz有些无奈：“kainちゃん，早上的狗也就算了，为什么蛾子你还会害怕呢？不说你现在是人形，你是小兔子的时候体积也比它大吧……？”<br/>“可是我不会飞啊！”——顺理成章的应答，让luz觉得这理由简直充分到无从反驳……<br/>“好了别怕别怕，我把它赶出去。”<br/>实在是对这只胆子只有那么一点点的小兔子投降，luz亲亲他的额角松开环着他的手，可刚刚有了个趋势kain就又害怕地大叫起来不愿意离开他的怀抱，让luz只能小声哄着：“kainくん，先松开好不好？”<br/>“不要！”——干脆整个人都埋进对方怀里了。<br/>“可是你不松开我没法去赶走那只蛾子，那样它就会一直在房间里飞了哦。”<br/>故意这么吓他，kain迟疑了一下这才心不甘情不愿地慢慢松了手，水亮亮的眸子盯着luz似乎在抱怨他竟然狠心抛弃自己，哀怨的眼神太诱惑引得luz忍不住头一低啄上了他的唇……<br/>“！”<br/>受惊吓似得捂住嘴巴向后跳了一小步，kain被luz突如其来的动作怔得脸瞬间烧红起来，这才让luz得以脱身去把飞蛾赶走。<br/>好不容易把飞蛾赶出去后关上窗，一回头就看到kain的视线呆滞地追随着他的动作转。知道他在在意什么，luz一步步走向缩在角落正处于大脑当机状态的小兔子……<br/>随着luz的步步靠近，kain下意识地紧张起来耳朵不安地动了动，直到对方在他面前站定，kain听到luz刻意放低的声音带着笑意问：<br/>“kainくん讨厌刚才的吗？”<br/>摇摇头，柔软的发丝顺着脑袋的转动扬起，温顺的模样让人忍不住想要拉进怀里好好欺负。没有克制心里升腾起的欲望，luz拉住他的一只手安抚地捏了捏后脸慢慢凑过去……<br/>唇碰上的刹那，kain小小地颤了颤。被一阵柔软厮磨的亲昵感让他本能地喜欢，学着luz的动作怯怯地探出舌点了点对方的唇，几乎立刻就听到对方从喉间溢出的轻笑让他马上害羞地缩了回去……<br/>在把这只小兔子里外品尝了一遍后，luz才好心放开了他。微微拉开距离后看到kain唇上因为刚才的亲吻泛着晶莹的水光，痴痴望着自己的目光中带着全然的依赖，luz忍不住又低头轻咬一口……<br/>“luzくん别吃我……”<br/>唇上感到些微的麻痒，不知道这只是luz的调情还以为他要吃自己，kain可怜地求饶。单纯的想法让luz觉得有些可爱，把kain搂进怀中摸着他柔韧的腰腹，luz回味着刚才绵长的亲吻轻声问：<br/>“……kainちゃん喜欢吗？”<br/>“嗯……”虽然并不完全了解那个举动的意义，但是潜意识里觉得是非常亲密的动作，kain把脸埋在luz肩头不好意思地点了点，“luzくん的……软软的。”<br/>“呵呵kain果然很喜欢软的东西……”侧头亲了亲埋在他颈间的脑袋，被顺了毛的kain乖巧地依从在他怀中把玩着他的衣服，予取予求的样子让luz想要得到对方更多，可是却担心会吓坏怀里这只胆小的兔子：<br/>“kainちゃん什么时候……胆子才会变大些呢？”<br/>“……嗯？”因为正玩得开心也没留意到luz刚才说了什么，kain抬头眨眨眼看向他询问——白皙的肌肤在灯光下显得剔透，蛊惑着人在上面留下一些印记……<br/>“咳咳……”咳了几声带回注意力，luz哄道，“kainくん我们去睡觉吧？”<br/>“好！”<br/>点头听luz的话乖乖被他带到床上躺下，惯例地亲亲他的脸，在得到luz的回吻后，kain带着甜蜜酣然入睡……</p><p> </p><p>PART F 当他发脾气时，需要好好地哄他；</p><p>这天晚上，luz和kain正面对面坐着吃饭。习惯性地不时看一眼对面边吃饭边玩耍的kain，在发现他距离上一口往嘴里送东西已经过了快三十秒之后，luz出声提醒：<br/>“快点吃饭。”<br/>“ぅむ。”乖乖地应了声往嘴里塞一口东西后继续玩……<br/>纵容地看着kain专心沉溺于把菜叶拨到一边寻找萝卜丁的活动上，luz侧头透过窗户的倒影发现自己的头发似乎长长了，伸手摸了摸发尾自言自语：“看来明天要去做一下头发了。”<br/>话音刚落，就见对面的kain疑惑的抬头望向他，“luzくん要去剃毛？”<br/>“……”<br/>——他们说的是同一个意思是吧？<br/>沉默了一下没有继续纠结这个问题，luz动手揉乱了kain的头发，手下柔软的触感让他忍不住又摸了一下，“嗯，是啊，明天去理发店做头发。kainくん要一起去吗？”<br/>认真地想了想还是不愿意一个人留在家里，kain用力点点头：“好呀！我要和luzくん一起去！”<br/>这么说定后，第二天上午两人就整装待发了。鉴于室外太阳很好，luz提议kain可以变成兔子的样子，这样一路抱着他过去也可以晒晒毛。纠结于上次晒毛没成功而且也喜欢被luz抱着，kain没有二话点头变回兔子后团进luz怀里。<br/>户内的阳光温和静好，kain就在luz怀里舒服地躺着不时高兴地抖抖耳朵，惹得luz不时低头手痒地揪揪他耳朵或者挠一挠他的肚子。敏感部位被碰触，kain抗议似得用牙齿磨了磨luz手指以示威胁……<br/>就这样悠闲地晃到目的地，一路温煦的阳光晒过来让kain小小声打起了盹。看出kain睡得鼻子都快吹泡泡了，luz小声说：<br/>“kainくん继续睡吧，我抱着你进去。”<br/>【嗯？可是人家不会有意见吗？】半梦半醒地问完，kain努力打起精神睁开已经眯成一条缝的双眼让自己看起来不那么困倦。<br/>“呵呵、没关系的。我认识他们，和他们解释一下就好！”<br/>把怀里这只软软的小兔子抱到眼前凑过去亲了亲他的脸，触嘴的是松软的毛毛。看出kain一脸非常受用的样子，luz无声地笑着又用唇碰碰他的脸……、<br/>又哄了一会，总算让kain放弃了担忧乖乖在他怀里安心补眠，luz等他睡得熟一些后抱着他进理发店……<br/>到了店里找到一直为他设计发型的KAZUさん，还没来得急开口，KAZU就满脸诧异地看着他怀里的小东西：<br/>“luzくん这是……？”<br/>“啊、对不起KAZUさん，麻烦你了！可以让他一起进店里吗？”怕打扰到睡得正香的kain，luz放轻了声音向对方道歉并请求。<br/>“是没问题……那你做发型的时候要把他放在一边吗？”<br/>“可以抱着他吗？如果放下来他会哭鼻子的。”<br/>luz满是宠溺地低头看着完全不明状况的kain恰意地翻了个身肚皮朝上继续睡，笑意从眼底蔓延开来让他的表情显得柔和。被他的温柔感染，KAZU也跟着笑起来并开玩笑：<br/>“那好吧。不过如果到时候头做得不好luzくん可不要怪罪我哦。”<br/>“呵呵不会的，我相信KAZUさん的手艺。”<br/>恭维了一句后听从KAZU的吩咐坐到椅子上。披衣围到身上的刹那，luz下意识地单手抱着kain，另一手虚环住他的身体不让他被刮到……<br/>“luzくん还真宝贝他呀，这样一直抱着不会累吗？”留意到luz的保护，KAZU取笑他，“以前可从来没发现luzくん你这么喜欢小动物呢。”<br/>“嗯，因为很可爱。而且不好好对他的话他会对你发小脾气的。”顺着耳朵一路滑到身体，luz的手有一下没一下地抚摸着怀里的小兔子哄他睡觉。<br/>“还真是可爱的小东西呢。”<br/>配合地说了句，KAZU专心于手上的活……<br/>不知道过了多久，做完最后装点，KAZU说了句“OK”。将身上的东西都除去后，luz站起身认真打量着镜中自己的新发型满意地点点头——层层微卷的头发形成分明的层次铺盖在头顶，让他整个人看起来显得帅气洒脱。<br/>“不愧是KAZUさん，谢谢你了呀！”<br/>“不客气不客气。”KAZU笑着摆手，“你满意就好~”——低头，看到还在luz怀里呼呼大睡的白胖毛球，留意到他额前有一簇毛特别长，KAZU职业习惯地问了句：<br/>“luzくん，要不要顺便帮你的小兔子也修修毛？”<br/>“哎可以吗？”<br/>想起昨天在看kain玩菜叶的时候留意到对方的头发已经长到遮住了眼睛，luz思量着如果可以适当简短一点也不错。<br/>“嗯、没问题！小事的！”<br/>KAZU干脆地说着拿起剪子“唰唰唰”几刀，在kain完全不知情的情况下利落地替他将面前的几簇毛剪短……</p><p> </p><p>做了个满意的发型，luz神清气爽地抱着kain回家。刚到家怀里的kain便醒了过来，因为睡得太久似乎一时还有些分不清状况抬起爪子揉揉眼睛……<br/>【？】<br/>突然意识到有什么不对劲，kain顿了顿颤巍巍地伸出一只前爪在自己脸上小心地摸了摸……<br/>【……】<br/>不相信地再摸一摸，本来能抓到一爪的毛现在却只留了稀疏的几根让小兔子有些石化……<br/>“kainくん，我让KAZUさん帮你顺便一起修剪了头发……”注意到kain的举动，luz低头主动解释，“KAZUさん剪头发的手艺很棒的有没有觉得爽利很多……”<br/>话还没说话，怀里的小兔子就叫了出来：【luzくん你怎么可以这样！！！！】<br/>没想到kain会有这么激烈的抗议，luz顿了一下来不及多说半句，kain就直接跳出他的怀抱跑进房间“啪嗒”一声利落地关了门……<br/>所以……是变回人形了？偏题地得出这么一个结论，luz甩甩头冷静了一下跟着kain进房。<br/>小心地打开房门，就看到kain一脸受伤地抱着一块镜子坐在床沿恹恹的样子。视线顺着上移，在看到kain过短的刘海后，luz愣了愣完全没想到他的头发会被剪那么短了……<br/>留意到luz的怔愣，kain的脸色更加抑郁，满腹的委屈无从抒发只能又嚷了一句：“luzくん最讨厌了！我讨厌你！”<br/>“kainくん别生气，现在的发型也很可爱的啊，一下子青涩了很多呐！”被kain带着鼻音的抱怨唤回理智，luz坐到他身边耐心哄着，可惜某只兔子根本听不进去一个人坐在那里抱着镜子伤心：<br/>“我变成秃头了……都是luzくん的错……只留了那么短的毛……T^T”<br/>“是是是，都是我不好，别伤心了。”<br/>看着kain一副万念俱灰的样子，luz有些心虚地将他搂进怀里拍拍他脑袋安慰，“而且哪有变秃头，看这不是还有很多头发吗？”<br/>“明明是同一个理发师……为什么luzくん的头发就做得那么好……”抬头瞄了luz一眼似乎更受打击了，kain拉拉自己离眉毛还有一段距离的额发有些心灰意冷，“我不想见人了……”<br/>“kainくん别这么说，真的很可爱的……”<br/>luz的话还没说完就被kain打断。破天荒地第一次主动推开抱着他的luz，kain孩子气满满地说了句：“luzくん不用安慰我了让我找个角落把脑袋埋里面吧！”<br/>说完果断变回了毛球样干脆地用爪子捂住脑袋缩进角落，之后不管luz怎么哄都不再开口……</p><p> </p><p>接下来的日子，kain一改往日害羞可爱的性格。不说白天经常没什么精神地呆呆看着外面再也不嚷嚷着要和luz“出去约会”，连晚上睡觉都史无前例地变回小兔子的样子，把脑袋埋在两只前爪里闷头睡。可怜又委屈的小模样让luz又好笑又心疼。<br/>最终经历了两天的种蘑菇阶段后，luz怕小兔子被自己养得心理抑郁，于是强制抱起了正缩在窗台边堆着不知道从哪儿弄来的草堆试图一会儿把自己埋进去的小毛球……<br/>【干什么……？】<br/>第一反应就是抬起爪子把两只耳朵拉下来遮住脑门，kain蹬着后腿想要着地。<br/>“都和我生了两天气了还不肯原谅我？”动作轻柔地摸着他毛茸茸的小身体，luz把kain抱到床上要求，“变成人形吧kainくん。”<br/>【不要！秃头有什么好看的……】kain表示不愿意，luz也没继续勉强他，只是凑过去温柔地亲亲他的耳朵又吻了吻他的鼻子，最后滑到他抿着的嘴上啄了一口……<br/>受不了他这么亲密的举动，kain嘟嘟嘴不情不愿地变回人形……<br/>“别生气了。”因为刚才抱着他，所以变回人形后kain正好坐在luz腿上。顺势双手环着他的腰，luz认真道歉，“是我不好，下次一定不这样了好不好？”<br/>怀里的小兔子低着头别扭地不说话。luz亲亲他的额头继续说，“我去和kainくん做一样的发型好不好？”<br/>“一样的？”<br/>耳朵轻轻动了动似乎对luz的提议有些心动，kain转头眼巴巴地看向luz确认，“真的？luzくん真的要去和我剪一样的发型？”<br/>看出kain的动摇，luz轻笑着继续引诱：“是哦，一样的，让他按照kainくん的样子剪。”<br/>想象了一下和自己一样发型的luz，kain突然高兴起来用力点头：“嗯、好！那什么时候去剪呀？”<br/>“我们现在就出发？”<br/>试探的提议得到kain积极的响应，立刻拉着luz就想起身出门。看着双手并用、像拔萝卜一样想把他拖出门的kain，luz好笑地阻止：“等等、等等！”<br/>“为什么？luzくん果然还是骗我的吗？”怎么也拖不动luz半步，kain泄气地扁嘴。<br/>“不是骗kainくん，只是你不能这样出去。”点了点kain露在外面的耳朵，luz笑着解释后从橱柜里扒拉出一件连帽衫帮kain换上并替他连同帽子一起戴上，从上到下审视了一遍确认没问题这才牵着kain的手一起出门……</p><p> </p><p>“luzくん这位是……”<br/>依然是前几天的店，看着两天前刚来过的luz今天又来造访并且还史无前例地带了一位朋友同行，KAZU有些惊讶。<br/>“KAZUさん抱歉，我想再换个发型所以今天又来麻烦你了。”<br/>luz说着拉过正乖乖站在他身边好奇地打量着店里布置的kain向KAZU介绍，“这是我朋友kain，一会会帮我做参谋。”<br/>“luzくん~亮亮的~~”<br/>显然心思又不知道飞到哪个角落去了，kain指着高处的水晶灯双眼发亮地拉着luz要他看。一向知道kain因为本能而对软软的、亮亮的东西有着超乎常人的执着，luz耐心地小声哄着他：<br/>“嗯，亮亮的。乖，快和KAZUさん打个招呼。”<br/>被luz提醒，kain这才乖乖地收回视线礼貌地对KAZU鞠躬，“KAZUさん好。”<br/>“kainくん你好。”<br/>目睹了两人的互动，KAZU有些好奇是什么样的孩子会让luz这么宠爱。仔细打量着面前的少年，漆黑单纯的眼眸直直望来让KAZU直觉地想到了那天luz抱来的小兔子：“对了luzくん，今天没把你的小兔子一块儿抱来了？上次不是很宝贝他连做头发时都舍不得把他放下来。”<br/>“啊……”没想到KAZU会突然提到这个，luz下意识偏头看了看身边的kain——他正因为KAZU的话有些脸红——眼中带着浓浓的笑意，luz别有深意地回答，“他最近在和我闹别扭呢，怎么都哄不好，也不愿意理我。”<br/>“小动物不可以太宠的哦，如果他一直不听话你就骗他要把他卖掉好了！”KAZU玩笑地回了句后转身打了个招呼去拿一会要用的器具。他刚离开，luz就笑着点了点kain的鼻尖故意吓他：<br/>“听到没有？如果再不听话就把kainくん卖掉了哦！”<br/>“luzくん……”可怜兮兮地叫着对方名字，配上水亮的眼眸让人完全没法再欺负下去。捏了把kain的脸颊，luz顺毛安抚：<br/>“骗你的，不会卖掉kainくん的。”<br/>“我想要亮亮的东西！”小兔子非常懂得把握机会地提要求。<br/>“嗯，买给你。”<br/>luz想也不想地同意，让kain双眼一下子亮了起来：“真的吗？那我们家里可以装满这么亮亮的灯吗？”<br/>kain的愿望让luz瞬间黑线起来拒绝：“不可以，只能装一个。”<br/>“是嘛……”<br/>一脸失落的样子似乎不怎么高兴。还来不及多安慰一下这只小兔子，那边的KAZU就招呼两人过去。一下子被扯开了注意，kain拉着luz兴匆匆地去坐，积极的样子似乎比luz还期待他的新发型赶快出炉。<br/>坐定准备就绪，将自己的要求大致和KAZU说了之后，KAZU用手比划了一个位置后问：“luzくん你看剪到这么短可以吗？”<br/>“再短一点吧！”kain提议，luz透过镜子瞄了在旁边兴奋不已的kain一眼附和：<br/>“嗯，KAZUさん按照kainくん的意见吧，和他说的一样长度就可以了。”<br/>见luz没有反对，接下去的时间里，kain不停地指手画脚提意见，luz也采取纵容的态度不管kain说什么都表示认可。<br/>于是，经过一番折腾，等KAZU表示完工之后，luz看着镜中的自己简直有些不认识了。不习惯的抬手撩了撩头发，贴服的发丝顺着他的动作甩着，让他感叹和kain平时的发型倒还真是有些相似。<br/>“luzくん怎么样？是不是和我的发型很像？”kain大师因为刚才指挥得非常高兴，所以整个都处于兴奋状态甚至想把自己帽子也摘下来，幸亏luz及时阻止压住他脑袋：<br/>“别摘，我们回去看。”<br/>“ぅむ……”乖乖听从luz的话却还是耐不住好奇动手碰了碰luz的头发。看到他小心翼翼的样子，luz笑着握住他的手再次向KAZU道了谢后和kain一起离开。<br/>出了门，luz在前方带路拉着kain往一个不起眼的小巷走去。直到被luz压到墙角上，kain才意识到之前走的并不是回家的路。<br/>“luzくん？”<br/>抬头看向双手撑在他颈侧的luz，kain满脸的不解。<br/>“kainくん今天开心了？”——虽然纵容着kain，可是luz也觉得有必要教育一下这只任性的小兔子。<br/>“嗯！”毫无危机感地点点头。<br/>“嗯，好。”嘴角勾起笑容表示对kain的回答很满意，luz低头凑近kain。<br/>过于接近的距离让kain紧张起来连呼吸都本能地凝结了，身体不断向后缩着可惜背后顶着墙让他退无可退，只能没出息地看向luz求饶。<br/>无视了kain的挣扎，luz惩罚性地一口咬上kain的脸颊。听到少年小声叫痛，眼中满打满算着坏主意逼近他：<br/>“kainくん欠我这么多晚安吻打算怎么补偿？”<br/>“我……”<br/>心虚地抬眼瞄了luz一眼确认他是不是真的生气了，kain讨好地踮起脚在他脸颊两边各亲了一下，“这样可以么？”<br/>“不够呢，kainくん。”<br/>虽然乖巧的样子惹人怜爱，但是luz还是没打算轻易放过kain。单手掐住kain的下颚抬高，在他还没反应过来之前舔上他唇，几乎立刻地，怀里的少年就整个呆滞住了……<br/>“下次不准再不理人，听到没有？”半是命令地强硬说道，没有等到kain的回答便再次低头将他的回答全都封在了口中……<br/>唇齿交缠间，阵阵暧昧的呻吟从深巷传出，间歇穿插了一句轻轻的“知道了”……</p><p> </p><p>PART G 请留意，所有含有酒精的食物都是被禁止的；</p><p>“kainちゃん躲好了吗？我来找了哦！”<br/>空旷的客厅内，luz对着周围叫了句后从容地走向卧室推开门……<br/>这是luz和kain最近一直热衷的游戏——捉迷藏。自从第一次玩过之后kain似乎就非常喜欢这个游戏一直缠着luz玩。因为他可以变成兔子的形态，所以每次都让负责找他的luz在家里翻箱倒柜一番才在房间某个角落里找到缩成一团的小雪球……<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>由于某次luz的突然出现吓了某只胆小的小兔子一跳，所以现在他形成习惯只要进屋就会叫一声提醒对方他的到来。<br/>没有回应，luz也不在意专心在房间各个角落搜寻着自家的小毛球。找了一圈还是没发现对方踪影，luz站在房间中央摸着下巴想了想后走向墙角……<br/>好不容易经过了一圈地毯式搜索，luz总算在书桌和墙壁的夹缝中看到了团成一团的小兔子。好笑地看着对方肚皮朝上努力把自己体积缩减到最小的毛团，luz勾了勾嘴角哄到：<br/>“kainくん快出来了~我们去吃胡萝卜吧！”<br/>本以为对方听到好吃的一定会马上跳出来，可是等了等还是不见动静让luz有些奇怪：“kainくん？”<br/>【呜呜……luzくん、我被卡住了快来救我T^T】<br/>小兔子可怜地嚷着并小心地动了动爪子，可是空间的局限让他没办法移动还因为重心的改变被卡得更紧了，圆滚滚的身体被挤压让他吃痛地呜咽出声……<br/>“别动别动，我来移一下书桌，kainくん乖乖的，千万别乱动。”<br/>急忙安抚着还在试图扭动的kain，luz一手扳着书桌向外推、另一手伸进夹缝里托住kain毛茸茸的小身体防止他被挤到……<br/>好不容易把书桌挪开了一点，一得到自由，kain立刻整个扑进luz怀中像个受了委屈的孩子般诉苦：<br/>【luzくん……】<br/>也不嫌弃kain因为刚才塞角落里毛上都沾了灰尘、整个脏兮兮的样子，luz纵容地搂着他任他在自己怀里蹭着安慰：“没事没事，下次别躲这种地方了，躲在柜子里坐衣服上等我来找不好吗？”<br/>【不要！上次躲在那里一会儿就被luzくん找到了！】嘟嘟囔囔着满脸的不高兴，【下次我要躲在纸盒子里！】<br/>“那我是不是还要先去买一个漂漂亮亮的纸盒子给kainくん？”好笑地点点怀中小兔子的耳朵，luz一手抱稳他朝浴室走去：<br/>“好了，我们先去洗澡。看你都变成小灰兔了。”<br/>低头看看自己的毛毛上真的蒙上了一层灰，kain也不挣扎乖乖用爪子抓着luz手臂让他架着去浴室。不时低头想舔舔自己毛上的灰尘立刻被luz阻止……</p><p> </p><p>好不容易把自己和kain都打理干净，luz拿过柔软的毛巾给kain擦着身体。<br/>【……】<br/>甩了甩脑袋将毛上粘附的水珠抖开，四散的水滴惹得luz下意识地抬手挡了下后揉揉不安分的小兔子的脑袋：<br/>“别乱动、我给你擦。”<br/>【luzくん~】<br/>看到luz脸上都是被自己甩的水珠，知道自己闯祸了的kain乖巧地叫着对方名字讨好地舔舔他的手指。麻痒的触感让luz轻笑出声：<br/>“别闹~好痒~”<br/>小心仔细地给kain擦着身，这时外面的电话响了起来。低头看着还眯着眼一脸享受地在他怀里接受他服侍的小兔子，luz贴过去蹭上他的脑袋感到脸上蓬蓬软软的触感已经没有了湿度，这才抱着kain出门去接电话。<br/>“もしもし？啊料桑……”<br/>将电话用肩膀夹住固定，luz双手还在逗弄着用鼻子拱着他的小兔子。抓着他的两条前爪让他直立在自己腿上，看着小毛球好像刚学会走路的孩子摇摇晃晃地在他腿上踩来踩去，luz不由轻笑出声。<br/>“……嗯？不是在笑你对不起，什么？出去吃饭？现在？”<br/>犹豫了下可耐不过对方不断游说，luz最终还是答应下来。问清地址后挂了电话，luz低头看向还在颤颤巍巍走独木桥的团子：<br/>“kainくん，有人邀请我出去吃饭，我们一起去好吗？”<br/>【嗯？】<br/>怀里的小兔子仰起脑袋看向他呆了呆，【有好吃的？】<br/>看着满心只有食物的kain，luz边好笑地回复着“是啊、有好吃的！”边暗自盘算自己不会把kain养成一只小吃货了吧。<br/>【好啊我要去！】<br/>果然，听到有吃的，kain双眼一亮扒拉住luz衣服积极要求。<br/>“那kainくん变成人形我们一起出发吧！”<br/>这么说完，在kain的催促声中，两人准备了一番后出发……</p><p> </p><p>牵着手进了约好的地点找几人说的小包厢，途中kain顺从地跟着luz走着全部的心思都在路上luz给他买的亮晶晶的小糖果上。<br/>“kainくん、好好走路。”<br/>回头看了眼都不看路、正专心摇着玻璃瓶里的糖果的kain，luz教育道，“小心撞到别人。”<br/>“ぅむ。”<br/>乖乖地应了声后把糖果放到背后背着的小包包里。很快地，两人便到了大家说的包厢，打开门就看到调味料和夏代已经在里面了。看到luz出现，调味料率先打招呼：<br/>“哟luz、好慢啊~哎？你还带人过来了？”<br/>看着跟在luz身后小心地探头看着大家的kain，调味料双眼一亮，“从哪儿拐带来了这么可爱的小家伙？”<br/>“别乱说。”<br/>安抚性地摸摸因为调味料的话而整个缩回脑袋的kain，luz拉着他进屋找了个空位坐下。<br/>“这是kain，来、kainくん，和料桑、夏代くん打个招呼。”<br/>“料桑、夏代くん晚上好。”<br/>乖乖地说着靠在luz旁边打量着两人。可是刚说完，坐在他对面的夏代就不知道为什么爆出一句：<br/>“好臭。”<br/>被他的话说得有些摸不着头脑，kain嘟起嘴可怜地看着对方，可是夏代只是无辜地和他对视着一脸“我可没有胡说”的样子。<br/>见对方丝毫没有要改口的意思，kain哀怨地看了他半晌后想起了身边的救兵，于是抬起手伸到自家饲主面前委屈地看着他示意他闻。<br/>因为对方一脸被欺负了的告状样子而笑出声，luz宠溺地摸摸他脑袋哄着：“不臭不臭、我们出门的时候不是刚刚洗过，kainくん别理夏代。”<br/>“嗯嗯不过这种程度完全没问题的，kainくん别担心。”夏代紧接在luz后面一本正经地说着故意逗他，让小兔子瞬间炸毛：<br/>“你才臭的！”<br/>“哈哈哈哈好可爱~”目的达成，夏代笑得一脸灿烂，也让身旁的调味料跟着笑起来：<br/>“kainくん也太有趣了~”<br/>见两人都在笑他，kain嘟囔着脸不高兴起来，撒娇地拉拉luz衣摆可怜兮兮地叫他：“luzくん……”<br/>软绵的声音不但没有阻止大家的笑声反而又激起了另一阵调侃：<br/>“哈哈、‘luzくん’~”似乎和kain杠上了，夏代边笑边刻意压细声音学着kain刚才叫luz时候的声音，惹得kain火辣辣的小眼神立刻扫了过去：<br/>“我才不是那样叫的！”<br/>“就是那样的嘛~‘luzくん’你说是不是~”<br/>两人之间小孩子吵架的架势让luz有些头疼地拉住身旁马上要把耳朵都竖起来的kain安抚：“好了别理他们，kainくん我们把外套脱了吧里面热，裹那么严实一会出去该感冒了。”<br/>“嗯脱衣服！”<br/>显然怎么也无法习惯衣物的束缚，听到可以脱衣服kain立刻被引开了注意力开心地要把外套脱下来。随着连衫帽的退去，kain摇摇脑袋晃动着头发，也让大家留意到了他脑袋上惹人瞩目的耳朵……<br/>“这个……？”<br/>“哎……？怎么会？”<br/>满脸惊讶地盯着少年头顶，调味料甚至忍不住伸手想要戳戳kain软软的耳朵却被luz挡住：<br/>“不能碰、kainくん出门时候好不容易才把它们固定在上面的。”——luz说着早准备好的借口，果然刚解释完调味料和夏代就集体恍然大悟地“哦~~”出声：<br/>“原来是假的吗还真逼真哎！”<br/>“不可以摸一下吗？好像很可爱的样子哎！”夏代一脸憧憬地看着kain，在对方热切的眼神攻势之下，kain的小耳朵敏感地动了动往luz身后躲着。感受到对方的不安，luz心疼地抬手搂住他肩膀拍了拍缓解他的紧张：<br/>“别怕。”轻轻说完，转头正对着那两人气场全开，“别欺负kainくん了，点吃的吧。”<br/>看着luz将对方整个纳入怀中保护欲满满的样子，调味料和夏代心照不宣地对视一眼只能耸肩放弃：<br/>“你们看看吧、想要吃什么？”<br/>把菜单放到kain面前让他挑选。刚一打开，kain就被上面鲜艳剔透的酒水吸引了目光。手指在上面滑来滑去对每个都很好奇的样子，惹得luz好笑地看着他：<br/>“kainくん怎么看的都是酒水？能喝吗？”<br/>“不能。”摇着头干脆的拒绝，“他们都禁止我碰有酒精的东西、似乎吃了会很糟糕。”<br/>“嗯、那还是喝饮料吧。”<br/>点点头没有勉强kain，luz把菜单往后翻了几页后让他挑选果汁。经历了一番纠结选了蔬菜汁后，kain双手放在膝盖上等着自己的吃的上来……<br/>“kainくん还真是像小兔子，连点的饮料都是蔬菜的。”开玩笑地说了一句，调味料用骗小孩一样的语气问，“要不要胡萝卜？如果跟我回家可以给你买好多好多胡萝卜哦~”<br/>直觉眼前的人坏坏的跟他回去一定会被欺负，kain摇头拒绝：“不要！luzくん会给我买的。”<br/>毫无转圜的口气让调味料颇受打击地摇着头，一脸做作地拉长了音感叹：“kainくん还真是喜欢luz呀，整天就‘luzくん’、‘luzくん’的，还真是让人嫉妒呢~”<br/>“那是因为你全身都散发着糟糕的样子，太有危险感！”luz顺势吐槽对方……<br/>一会，几人点的东西陆续上来后，luz和大家聊着天让kain专心躲在角落吃东西，偶尔看他吃的嘴边粘到碎屑就帮他擦一擦，体贴的样子让另外两人集体唏嘘……<br/>偷偷抬头看到对面的夏代一口一口吃着看上去香软可口的蛋糕，kain定定地看着对方一脸垂涎。注意到kain痴痴望来的目光，夏代坏笑着用小勺子盛起一口逗他：<br/>“想吃吗？”<br/>“ぅむ。”<br/>没想到对方愿意给他吃，kain受宠若惊地用力点头，可他刚说完夏代就“啊呜”一口把蛋糕送进自己嘴里后吧唧吧唧嘴满脸回味地说了句“好吃~”……<br/>“呵呵~”<br/>看到kain几乎立刻就哭丧起了脸，luz不由轻笑出声对夏代孩子气的举动有些无奈——虽然自家小兔子一副让人忍不住想要欺负的样子也挺招人犯罪——摸摸他脑袋安慰，luz叫来服务员给他加了份和夏代一样的蛋糕，立刻得到kain感激涕零的目光。<br/>“哦~难怪kainくん喜欢luzくん呢还真是温柔哦~”<br/>一旁目睹了全部过程的调味料满脸笑意地取笑……<br/>于是等蛋糕上来，kain迫不及待地拿起勺子大口朵颐起来。可是才吃了几口就停下了动作。注意到kain的反常，luz奇怪地转头看向他却发现不知道为什么kain的双颊红得不正常，手贴上去试探地碰了碰竟然热得发烫：<br/>“kainくん、怎么了？”<br/>“luzくん~……”撒娇地勾住luz手臂抬头望向他，双眼因为蒙上了一层晶莹显得更加透亮，kain可怜兮兮地求助，“我觉得好热、心跳也好快……我是不是生病了？”<br/>“哎？”<br/>被kain从来没有过的娇憨表情怔愣了一下，luz不明所以地看着有些不太对劲的kain，“你吃什么了？”<br/>“不知道啊刚才吃了蛋糕之后就觉得身体怪怪的，真的好热啊luzくん……”<br/>kain说着开始烦躁地扯自己领口，被luz急忙双手并用地限制住了他不安分的手不让他乱动……<br/>“kainくん怎么像喝醉了？”看着kain越发通红的脸颊，调味料指出关键。<br/>“哎kainくん、别动……”luz边哄着怀里不安分乱动的kain边抽空回答，“可是他没有喝酒啊。”<br/>“他刚才说吃了蛋糕之后才觉得奇怪的，会是蛋糕的问题吗？”<br/>夏代指了指kain盘子里还剩一小半的蛋糕，luz听了单手搂住kain免得他摔到地上，另一只手拿起他刚才用的勺子挖了一口送进嘴里。刚吃了一口就整个眉头都皱了起来：<br/>“里面好像加了酒心。”<br/>“哎？可是我没吃出来啊。”因为luz的话有些吃惊，夏代担心地望着在luz怀里挣扎着的kain，“没问题吧？刚才不是说不能喝酒？kainくん还没成年吧？”<br/>“没事别在意，不关你的事……”安慰着夏代让他别自责，这时kain的挣动越发激烈起来扭着身体要从luz怀里起来让他有些招架不住。<br/>“热、我不要在这里，这里好热！”双手无力地推着luz就想要起来，可因为全身都在发软反而更陷进了luz胸口整个都枕在他身上了。<br/>“再坚持一下我们把空调打开好不好？”好声好气地哄着kain也不敢松手，怕自己一松开kain就要滑到地上去了。<br/>“嗯……”勉强听懂了luz的话，可是接下去喝醉的小兔子又继续提要求，“我要脱衣服！我不喜欢衣服！”<br/>“回家再脱，这里不能脱！”<br/>义正辞严地立刻拒绝。似乎被luz坚决的语气吓到，kain呆呆看了看他嘟起嘴不怎么情愿地退而求其次：<br/>“那我要回家……”<br/>“好吧那我们回家。”表示这个要求可以接受，luz点头应允之后抱歉地看向调味料和夏代，“抱歉啊，我先送kainくん回去了，要不我们下次再聚？”<br/>“没关系快回去吧，一个人行吗？”调味料倒是不介意两人的提前离开，不过kain这样子还是让他有些放心不下。<br/>“到门口叫个出租车，反正这里离我家也挺近。”<br/>“对不起啊luzくん，我不知道那个蛋糕里有酒心的。kainくん不会有问题吧？”<br/>“没事的，别在意。”luz宽慰。<br/>“还没到家吗？”<br/>事实证明喝醉的小兔子不但一点耐心也没有，连逻辑也没有了，luz这才说了几句话的功夫，就让他以为两人已经到家了。<br/>“快到家了kainくん再等等。”顺着他的话低头哄着，luz拿过kain之前脱下来的连帽衫想帮他披上，可是本来就觉得热的kain自然不愿意配合挥着手拒绝：<br/>“不要衣服！”<br/>“kainくん听话！不然被别人看到小心被抓走卖掉。”<br/>luz故意吓他。好说歹说之下kain才不甘愿地让luz把衣服松松地罩在身上。没辙地看着眼前这只一点不让人省心的小兔子，luz和调味料、夏代打了招呼后带着他回去……</p><p> </p><p>PART H 说起来，耳根可是敏感部位哦；</p><p>到了门口半抱着东倒西歪站都站不稳的kain准备拦车，luz一边留意着往来的出租一边还要照顾好软在他怀里的kain颇有些狼狈。<br/>“luzくん怎么还没到家~”<br/>撒娇地扑进luz胸口双手松软地抓着luz衣襟把整个脑袋都埋进去蹭着，绵软的架势让luz有些胆战心惊：<br/>“kainくん你不会突然变回兔子吧？”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>似乎没听清luz的话，kain抬起脑袋扑棱着大眼看向他，可惜luz现在完全没心思看他卖萌：<br/>“你可千万别突然变回去了，如果想变一定要提前和我说知道吗？”手抬高他的下巴让他对着自己，luz认真地嘱咐，“不然如果被发现就糟糕了！”<br/>“……”眨了眨眼，随后果断无视了luz继续低头看地面一脸被欺负了的样子，“我想回家′._.‵……”<br/>发现两人现在根本无法交流，luz默然了半晌只能接受事实并心里暗暗发誓下次绝对不能再让kain碰任何含有酒精成分的东西……<br/>好不容易叫到了出租车，luz一股脑把kain塞进后座，在他抗议着要钻出来前自己跟着坐了进去。报了地址，司机从后视镜研究地看了他一番后这才发动。<br/>被司机的那一眼看得有些抑郁，偏偏kain还在不安分地闹腾着要下车，luz拉住他要去扳车门的手把他横抱着禁锢在怀中限制他的行动：<br/>“别闹、再吵不要你了。”<br/>“luzくん欺负人……”被他训得有些委屈，kain伤心地吸吸鼻子揉起了眼睛。双眼通红好像要哭的样子立刻让luz投降道歉：<br/>“骗你的不会不要kainくん的。乖乖的我们马上到家了！”<br/>“luzくん总是强迫我做不喜欢的事……我不喜欢衣服、不喜欢筷子，也不喜欢变成秃头……”似乎终于找到了诉苦的机会，kain靠在luz胸口细长的手指戳着他开始细数他的不是。<br/>“好好好、以后我们不用筷子、也不剪头发了好不好？”已经无暇顾及司机奇怪的眼神了，luz帮着kain调整了个舒服的姿势让他靠着自己后顺着他的话哄道。<br/>“可是、可是我喜欢luzくん……”<br/>答非所问的小声告白毫无征兆地脱口而出，让luz抚着他背的手蓦地一顿。低头，就看到少年似乎根本没意识到自己刚才说了多么震撼的话，扁着嘴继续恢复了原来的话题抱怨着，“而且luzくん不给我晚安吻、还把我一个人扔在家里去买菜T^T”<br/>被kain转化话题的频率闹得又好气又好笑，就在他想着要怎么继续哄好对方时，车子已然到了目的地。付了钱后扶着还不明所以的kain下车，一直到打开门进了房间，luz这才完全放下心来……<br/>把kain扶到床上躺下，luz一副卸下大任的松了口气整个人都瘫坐在了床边。还没等他把气喘匀，就又被kain的举动吸引了注意。<br/>躺在床上的kain正边喊着热边毫无章法地拉扯着自己衣服想要脱下来。看不过去他因为迟迟解不开扣子用蛮力把自己脖子都勒红了，luz叹了口气坐到他身边。<br/>“别动、我来。”<br/>让kain靠着自己，luz专心替他解着纽扣。白皙的肌肤随着衣服散开犹如慢慢绽放的花朵一点点展开在luz眼前，让他不由屏住了呼吸。偏偏kain还不配合地在他怀里动手动脚，把手伸进他衣服里磨蹭着，在感受到阵阵凉意后脸也凑了过去蹭着luz胸口满足地喟叹：<br/>“luzくん身上凉凉的、好舒服……”<br/>衣服顺着kain的挣动滑落沿着床掉落到地上，低头神色复杂地看着闭眼一脸信赖靠着他的kain，在对方的手越来越往下时，luz一把抓住了kain纤细的手腕闭了闭眼……<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>被阻止了动作，kain睁开眼满脸不安地看向luz：“……luzくん是不是不喜欢我？”——被抛弃的孩子般无助的模样让luz手指动了动……<br/>“果然是讨厌我……”久久没有等到回答，kain心慌之下主动抬起身攀上luz肩头对准他的唇小心地亲了上去……<br/>几乎在两唇相触的刹那，luz就夺回了主动权。不再克制心里的欲望单手抬高kain的下巴，直接挑开他的唇瓣绕上他带着微微酒气的舌纠缠起来……<br/>“这可是……kainくん主动的，醒了以后不准怪我。”<br/>亲吻的间隙，luz勾起嘴角不怀好意地说完把kain一个翻身压倒在床上。霸道地用单手压制住他的肩胛制止他的乱动，luz覆在他身上啃咬着他的颈项……<br/>“嗯、不要……”<br/>本能地察觉到危险，kain不安地耸动着身体想要逃。<br/>“别动……”<br/>出于想要安抚住对方，luz抬头亲了亲kain发顶的耳朵，可是就在他的唇碰到kain耳根的刹那，身下少年的身体立刻整个软了下来呻吟也完全变了调……<br/>挑眉明白了什么，luz坏心眼地停留在了kain耳根处轻轻舔舐着，手沿着他身体的曲线一点点探索游移着，时而轻掐一把留下一道淡粉的痕迹。<br/>“别这样luzくん……”<br/>过于强烈的感官体验冲击着身体让kain的求饶都带上了哭音。舍不得kain哭鼻子，luz将他翻了个身正对着自己，果然少年双手捂着眼睛一副羞愧难当的样子不愿意看他。视线顺着往下，kain的下身也因为他刚才的动作而有了反应……<br/>“呜呜……”可能因为不好意思，kain蜷起身想要躲开，luz笑着亲亲他的唇温柔地安慰：<br/>“别怕、这是正常的。让我来帮你吧kainくん……”<br/>来不及想更多就被luz解着他裤带的手夺走了注意，在luz的手覆上他的瞬间kain只来得及小小声叫着他的名字：“luzくん……嗯~……”<br/>带着撒娇的呼唤取悦了luz，一边仔细留意着kain的反应一边活动着双手，听到身下少年的呼吸越发加重，luz低头咬了口他小巧地喉结……<br/>“唔……”<br/>因为luz突然的动作收紧了本来掐着他手臂的手，kain柔软的腰身弓起贴近对方的身体。看出对方已经濒临释放，luz配合地将注意力放回他轻轻颤抖着的耳朵亲了亲……<br/>“luzくん……呜……”<br/>叫着对方的名字，kain在luz怀中颤抖着宣泄了出来……<br/>“呵呵~”迎上kain带着朦胧水意的双眼，luz低头爱怜地亲了亲他的额头：<br/>“睡吧kainくん。”<br/>低沉的声音有着莫名的催眠能力，欲望的纾解加上刚才的酒精作用让kain困倦地揉了揉眼，软软地躺在床上眼神涣散地看着luz。<br/>“luzくん……”用尽最后的力气仰头亲了亲他的下巴，kain迷糊中对他露出甜蜜的笑容，“好き……”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>PART I 当他觉得自己不再被需要，会乖乖离开、不给你添更多麻烦；</p><p>这天，在外面忙了一整天的luz辛辛苦苦地捧着两盆鲜嫩的小盆栽回家。将它们安放在窗台上，看着在阳光下开得郁郁葱葱的小竹叶，luz满意地点点头：<br/>“好像家里一下子增添了很多生气，是不是kainくん？”<br/>转头，就看到自家小兔子扒拉在一盆盆栽边上嘴巴一动一动的，一阵不好的预感瞬间笼罩了luz：<br/>“kainくん，你在吃什么……？”<br/>【luzくん~这个叶子甜甜的~】汇报着自己的“试味”结论，让luz的脸一下子黑了下来提起小毛球的两只前爪拎到面前教训：<br/>“你怎么吃叶子？！”<br/>【可、可是……它们看上去很新鲜很好吃啊……】<br/>被luz凶悍的表情吓到，小兔子三瓣嘴可怜地开开合合紧张地解释，怕luz生气连挣扎都不敢挣扎了。<br/>“所以你就吃草了？！kainくん这么不挑食，晚上不给你吃饭了！”<br/>想着一定要改掉kain这个看到喜欢的东西就往嘴里塞的坏习惯，luz狠下心来说完破天荒地把小兔子放到地上不再理他……<br/>【luzくん、luzくん……】<br/>被luz放置，kain有些心慌地绕在他脚边不停叫着他名字。若是以前一定会第一时间被对方抱起来安抚，可是这次luz因为下了决心完全漠视了在他脚边转悠着的毛团抬步往外走。<br/>【luzくん……T^T】<br/>哭丧着脸提着两只小前爪坐地上看着luz离开的身影，伤心和委屈慢慢在乌黑的大眼中弥漫开来……</p><p> </p><p>晚上吃饭，luz史无前例地没有叫kain一起而是自己一个人沉默地坐在桌前吃着。发现luz没有叫他，kain从房间里偷偷跑了出来蹲坐在luz脚边就那么仰头看着他。直到自己脖子都仰得酸了luz也没有要搭理他的意思，kain可怜地伸出爪子拉拉luz一条裤腿：<br/>【luzくん……】<br/>——luz继续头也不低、一脸镇定地吃着自己的晚饭。<br/>【luzくん对不起……你别生气……】<br/>——还是没有反应。kain无措之下直接变成了人形扑进luz怀中：<br/>“luzくん你别不理我……我知道错了我帮你刷碗好不好？”<br/>见小兔子认识到错误，也不忍心一直对他冷言冷语。在认为达到了教育目的之后，luz放下手上的碗认真地看向抱着他不愿意放开的kain：<br/>“kainくん说说自己哪里做错了？”<br/>“我不应该吃luzくん的叶子……T^T”见luz总算愿意和他说话了，kain态度良好地道歉，“对不起我不知道luzくん那么喜欢那两盆叶子以后我会好好对它们不吃它们的……luzくん原谅我吧……”<br/>“……”<br/>完全偏离的概念让luz一时憋气得不知道要说什么。看着拉着他袖子耷拉着耳朵说得一脸不情愿的kain，luz抽抽嘴角扔下一句“kainくん再好好反省反省吧！”之后把衣服从kain手心里扒拉出来直接离开……<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>转头视线定定地跟着luz转却被果断无视，被独自留在原地的kain吸吸鼻子抽泣了两声坐在椅子上完全没有了方向……</p><p> </p><p>等着luz收拾好了东西准备上床，kain摸摸自己还没吃过东西干瘪瘪的肚子跟进房一脸哀怨地看着luz。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>黏糊撒娇的声音并没有获得对方回应，luz自顾铺着床背对着kain。冷傲的背影仿若带刺一般让小兔子有些受伤。觉得自己一定被对方讨厌了，心里一阵阵抽痛着的同时，kain收了声把自己的存在感减到最低……<br/>铺好了床被，发现本来跟在身后的小尾巴似乎没什么动静连呼吸都刻意放轻了，如果不仔细听甚至都感觉不到对方的存在。蓦然的安静让luz心里有些不安起来，趁kain不注意，luz偷偷打量了他一眼发现他耳朵无精打采地耷拉着，脸上的表情因为低垂着脑袋而无法看清。<br/>想到晚上没有喂他吃东西，luz也有些心疼。可是……<br/>如果这次不坚决一点让kain吸取教训，下次随便吃东西万一吃出问题怎么办？——这么想着，luz继续保持漠不关心的样子上床躺下，却还是自发给kain留了半边的床位。<br/>可惜呆站在那里的小兔子并没有发现luz留床的细节，看着他就这样不管自己躺下睡觉，被抛弃的不安感完全笼罩了他。怔怔地杵在那里站了半晌听着luz愈渐平稳的呼吸，kain伤心地推门去客厅……<br/>把脑袋埋在客厅沙发的软垫里，心里的委屈和害怕一涌而上让kain抱着垫子小小声抽泣起来。不知道过了多久因为哭得有些缺氧也累了，于是就这样抽抽噎噎着靠在沙发上睡了过去……<br/>迷糊中，自己连带着一个纸箱被luz扔在路边，想要去追把他放下后就快步离开的luz，却得到对方一脸厌烦的警告“不要跟着我、我已经不要你了”，如同看陌生人一样冰冷的表情让kain咬着唇心里一抽：<br/>【为什么……？】<br/>“因为我已经讨厌你了啊。”仿佛只是说着“今天天不错”一样理所当然的口气，在kain怔然间luz的身影已经模糊到让他看不清楚，连想要去追都没有了方向……<br/>“呜呜、luzくん不要讨厌我……呜呜……”<br/>带着哭音地哀求着慢慢醒了过来，茫然地看着熟悉的布置这才意识到刚才的只是梦，可是那种被扔下的恐惧感还是依附在身上无法消除。看了眼在房间里背对他躺着的luz，kain从沙发上蜷起身把自己缩成小小的一团……<br/>一声清脆的肚子叫声打破了室内的安然，在宁静的深夜显得尤为清晰，kain委委屈屈地抱怨：<br/>“luzくん我饿……T^T”<br/>没有回复。kain也不再多说什么把自己抱得更紧。<br/>窗外，不知道什么时候开始下起了雨……</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”<br/>被窗外“哗啦啦”的雨声吵醒，luz翻了个身皱眉从睡梦中醒来。可能因为下雨的缘故，只有六点的天还蒙着一层灰白。<br/>想到昨晚和kain的冷战，luz按着太阳穴爬起身觉得有些头疼：不知道怎么回事，昨天沾上枕头不一会就迷糊起来，也不知道kain后来怎么样了……<br/>转头，发现身边的床上根本没有人睡过的痕迹，luz皱眉掀开被子下床找自家小兔子。<br/>打开门，客厅里并没有看到熟悉的身影，luz这才觉得不好起来叫着kain的名字：<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>没有回音，luz焦急地在房间各个角落找着小毛团却在桌上看到了一张字条，稚嫩青涩的字迹写着【谢谢luzくん一直的照顾。luzくんバィバィ。】<br/>几乎在看到留言的瞬间luz就整个惊住了，懊恼和悔恨同时袭来让他脑子一空一时完全想不起接下去要做什么。直到窗外磅礴的大雨唤回他的理智，luz这才转过神换了衣服随手抓了把伞冲出门……<br/>不知道要去哪里找对方，那次遇到kain的地方也是自己无意之下走到的，luz没有把握自己能不能再次准确找到那里。可是……想到以后可能再也见不到那只容易害羞、有些笨笨的却总是给他带来温暖的小兔子，只是这么想着，luz就觉得心脏有些负荷不了……<br/>“kainくん对不起……”<br/>回想起昨天小兔子委曲求全的可怜样子，luz很想狠狠谴责自己为什么当时不好好抱抱他耐心和他说不能乱吃东西。现在小兔子竟然离家出走，可见昨天一定非常伤心了……<br/>雨势因为太大，撑伞也不可能保护好自己不被淋到，何况luz的心思也不在这上面，所以没一会整个人就都被淋湿了。像无头苍蝇一样只顾往前冲着，在走过一条街道时，luz一瞥眼瞄到了一个眼熟的盒子……<br/>那是那次捉迷藏之后，因为kain说以后要躲在小盒子里，所以之后两人逛街时luz特意买给他的。盒子四周印满了各种可爱的小兔子，正中央硕大的“求包养”三个字还让luz当时取笑kain“只能对我说这三个字知道吗？”。不明白“包养”意思的小毛球一脸可爱地用力点着头，直到在接受科普后脸红通通地看着luz却也没反驳……<br/>抱着侥幸的心态走到盒子前蹲下，果然发现自家小兔子正瑟瑟发抖地躲在里面。因为下雨的关系盒子已经湿得差不多了，原本挺立的纸张因为被打湿而显得皱皱巴巴。不停滴落的水珠还在不间断地淋到盒子里面，将kain整个都淋了个通透，而小毛球还在用前爪捂着自己脑袋防止水灌到头顶……<br/>心疼对方一脸狼狈的样子，luz立刻把伞倾斜整个替kain遮挡，也不在意自己整个都在伞外面，直挺挺的大雨就这样毫无遮蔽地浇在他身上将他淋湿……<br/>发现本来一直流到头上的水珠似乎停了下来，kain呆呆地收回捂着小脑袋的爪子这才发现似乎被什么阴影遮蔽了光线。抬起脑袋，没想到看到了熟悉的面孔。想起昨晚的事情，kain默默看了luz几眼，在心里的委屈溢出之前又怯怯地低下头把自己埋进盒子深处……<br/>“kainくん……”<br/>从刚才的对视中读出了对方眼中的埋怨，luz皱着脸一只手伸向他想摸摸他的小身体，可kain立刻往后挪了挪躲避他的触碰。<br/>没有顺从他的意思，失而复得的喜悦让luz迫切地想把对方紧紧搂进怀里确认对方的存在。执拗地单手抓住kain，兔子小小的身形自然没法和luz抵抗，被对方的手卡在前爪和身体之间，无视了他的挣动，luz在注意不弄疼他的前提下把他抱到面前亲了亲他的小脑袋。因为雨水而粘附在一起的毛毛没有往日的蓬松柔软，却还是让luz心安……<br/>“kainくん、对不起……”<br/>【……】<br/>没有回复，却也不像刚才扑腾得那么厉害了。小毛团静静地任由luz抱着，水珠沿着耳垂、爪子滴落，落汤鸡一样的小模样惹得luz心颤不已：<br/>“对不起kainくん，是我没有照顾好你。原谅我吧。”<br/>【luzくん……】<br/>总算愿意叫出对方名字，仿佛只是提到“luz”这个发音心里就会一阵阵地难过，kain往luz怀里钻了钻想要汲取对方身上的体温。<br/>满足地抱紧依着他撒娇的小兔子，luz从醒来开始就一直揪着的心这才重新安定下来，仿佛只要和对方在一起就怎么样都无所谓：<br/>“我们回家吧，kain。”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>PART J 他想要照顾你，虽然可能会有些笨手笨脚；</p><p>一路小心地护着kain没有再让他淋到一丝雨水。到家后，luz有些心疼地看着蜷在他怀里的小兔子：<br/>“kainくん变成人吧，我帮你准备热水，你去泡一泡暖暖身好吗？”<br/>点点头，见luz要走开又立刻摇头拉住他：<br/>【luzくん你去哪里？】<br/>满脸要被抛弃的惶恐不安让luz深深自我谴责的同时亲亲他的耳朵安抚：“别紧张，我只是想去替kainくん准备热水。”<br/>“你别走我不泡澡了……”<br/>变成了人形一头扑进luz怀中抱紧他，粉嘟嘟的脸颊蹭着他单薄的胸膛不愿意放开。孩子气的模样让luz有些无奈，可是经历过刚才的波折，luz也不愿意推开或勉强他。犹豫了一下，luz一用力把他抱了起来直接走进浴室。<br/>打开了热水阀门让水流静静流淌，luz把kain抱坐在浴缸边缘替他脱着身上的衣服。可惜小兔子左躲右闪地不肯配合，让luz过了好久只解开了他三粒扣子……<br/>“kainくん……？”<br/>疑惑地看向对方，这才发现他脸涨得通红显然是害羞了。<br/>回想起前几天kain喝醉那次，luz在帮他纾解之后kain便睡了过去。第二天醒来时，luz就发现对方脸埋在被子里只露出一对圆滚滚的大眼盯着他一脸的欲言又止。明白他应该是记得晚上的事，luz笑着凑过去吻了吻他额头，而kain即使脸都要烧起来了也只是闭着眼乖巧地接受他的亲吻……<br/>那之后两人只要有稍加亲密的动作，kain便会一如现在这样，似乎在努力克制心中的羞怯颤抖着接受着luz的亲昵……<br/>觉得他青涩的模样莫名地可口，luz笑着一个旋身自己坐在浴缸边缘让kain坐自己身上。不安地动了动，最终还是听话地坐在luz腿上，只是轻轻颤动的小耳朵出卖了他的紧张……<br/>“呵呵……”从上次就知道耳朵对于kain是非常敏感的地方，luz凑过去亲了亲，果然怀中的小兔子身体一抖差点从他怀里跳起来。收紧环着他的腰，luz安慰对方：“别怕，只是帮kainくん洗澡。”<br/>“没、没怕……”<br/>嘴硬地说着，眼神固执地粘在地上不敢看对方。luz也不勉强他继续脱他的衣服……<br/>三两下把小兔子扒了个干净，luz小心地把他抱进浴缸后想起自己昨晚就没给kain准备吃的于是内疚地说：“kainくん乖乖泡一会，我去做点吃的，一会kainくん出来就有好吃的了好不好？”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>因为不好意思而把脸都埋进水里“咕噜噜”吐着泡泡，kain连看都不敢看luz一眼，也因此忽略了从刚才起就还没来得及擦擦身体的luz头发上还滴着水……<br/>摸摸kain的脑袋，luz马不停蹄地出去给kain准备吃的。等kain擦干了身体出浴室，就闻到一阵阵香味从外面传来。吸了吸鼻子顺着味道往外走，就看到luz正把吃的端到桌子上。<br/>转身见到kain出现，luz轻笑出声招呼着就差流口水的小馋兔坐下。把碗碟和勺子放到他面前，luz坐到他对面一脸宠溺地看着kain满足地把食物大口大口往嘴里送。<br/>“饿了吧？慢点吃。”<br/>“ぅむ。luzくん不吃么？”<br/>“我不饿，你吃就好。”<br/>觉得luz的声音有点奇怪，kain抬头这才惊讶地发现——<br/>“luzくん你脸好红！”伸手摸了摸竟然意外地烫，让kain整个心焦起来，“怎么会这么热？你生病了？”<br/>“嗯？”被kain提醒，这才意识到自己喷出的吐息带着灼热、看出去的视线也有些模糊不清。看着对面急得快要哭出来的少年，luz急忙安抚，“没事没事、kainくん别担心。”<br/>“可是luzくん你的脸真的好烫T^T而且你怎么没把湿衣服换下来……”——这才后知后觉发现不对劲的kain焦急地问。<br/>“我没关系的其实我体质很好的，kainくん别怕，等你吃完了我就去换。”<br/>“不要！luzくん别操心我了快点去把自己衣服换了啊！”<br/>越说越急，kain干脆走到luz面前主动去拉他。顺着kain的力道起身，突如其来的站立让luz一个踉跄靠到kain身上，眼前的景物一下子扭曲起来似乎整个世界都在旋转，脑袋沉重得不像自己的。最终，luz顺着kain的身体慢慢下滑，耳边最后听到的是kain大惊失色地叫着“luzくん！”的声音，想要安慰他让他别怕，可是身体里的力气却好像抽空了一般不再听从指挥……</p><p> </p><p>“嗯……”<br/>抬起手轻按着额角慢慢睁开眼，第一眼入目的便是熟悉的天花板。发现自己回到了卧室，luz转过头，就见kain正坐在床边专注地观察着他的情况，一见他醒来立刻趴到他旁边紧张地看着他：<br/>“luzくん你觉得怎么样？刚才怎么突然就晕倒了吓死我了T^T”<br/>“没事。”<br/>发现身上的衣服不复之前的潮湿，猜想应该是kain帮他换了新的于是伸手表扬地摸摸少年的脑袋。<br/>半坐起身原本想起床，却觉得脑袋还昏昏沉沉的，luz勉强打起精神拿来体温计量着温度，就见kain双眼炯炯地盯着越攀越高的数值，最终在数字停下后担心得结巴起来：<br/>“lu、luzくん你会不会死掉啊怎么温度那么高……”想到对方可能会死，kain害怕地揉起了眼睛……<br/>“别哭别哭，只是刚才淋雨所以发烧了而已，睡一觉就好不会死的，我还要照顾kainちゃん呢是不是？”<br/>耐心地哄着一脸不安的kain，总算在再三保证下才哄住了眼前这只泫然欲泣的小兔子。<br/>“呜……那luzくん你饿不饿？我去给你拿点吃的过来好不好？”双眸晶晶亮地看着luz想要为他做点什么。不忍心拒绝期待地看着他的kain，可又实在没胃口吃东西，luz张了张口：<br/>“我不饿，kainくん要不帮我倒杯水吧我有点渴了，嗯、能不能顺便再去客厅的药箱里拿一片退烧药给我？”<br/>“嗯好！我马上去！”<br/>说完一溜烟跑了出去，没一会便左手拿药、右手端着水杯蹲到luz面前：<br/>“luzくん药来了你快吃了吧！”<br/>扶着luz坐好把手心里的药丸递到他嘴边，luz顺着他的手势舌尖一舔把药吃进嘴里。还来不及表示害羞，在看到luz皱眉后kain立刻把水杯递给他让他喝几口缓解一下药丸在嘴里化开后的苦涩。<br/>“咕咚咕咚”喝了几口，luz刚要找地方放杯子kain已经主动接了过去，乌黑的大眼眨也不眨地盯着他：<br/>“不喝了吗？再喝一点吧？”<br/>“不用了，kainくん我想睡一会。”<br/>“那好吧、luzくん睡吧我会守着你的。”<br/>点点头可靠地拍拍胸口表示自己会照顾好他让他放心睡。被对方安慰了的错觉让luz不由轻笑出声：<br/>“那好吧，kainくん乖乖在这里，有什么事就叫醒我。”<br/>特意嘱咐完，在药力的作用下，luz抵不过倦意召唤沉沉睡去……<br/>再次醒来，是在床边少年小声的抽泣中被吵醒的。睁开眼看到kain揉着双眼一脸伤心的样子，luz以为出了什么大事顾不上自己头晕立刻坐起身关切地问：<br/>“kainくん怎么了？怎么这么难过？”<br/>“呜呜、luzくん……”看到luz醒来，kain立刻扑进他怀中抱住他。柔软的身体整个偎了过来让luz有些摸不着头脑只好轻轻拍着他的背哄他：<br/>“到底是怎么了？”<br/>“luzくん对不起……呜呜呜我刚才不小心把过期的药片拿给你吃了T^T”<br/>少年说出自己伤心的原因——刚才他趁着luz睡着想出去把药箱整理一下，却不小心发现刚才给luz吃的退烧药已经过期了。担心luz会不会因为吃了而有什么副作用，越想越难过的kain最后忍不住趴在床头内疚地抽噎起来……<br/>“……”<br/>难怪觉得睡了一会似乎也没什么好转……可是怀里的小兔子哭得那么伤心luz也不忍心责怪他更不要说昨天晚上自己刚刚凶过他……<br/>一下一下有节奏地抚摸着他埋在自己颈间的脑袋安慰：“kainくん别难过了，看我不是没事吗？不会有问题的。”<br/>“那、那luzくん，我去外面给你买药好吗？”水灵灵的双眼期待地看着luz，可是实在不放心让kain一个人出去，luz还是摇头拒绝：<br/>“不用了我好多了，睡一会就好，kainくん在家里陪我吧。”<br/>迟疑了很久，最终还是听话地点点头扶luz躺下，学着大人一样替他拍拍枕头拉好被子：<br/>“那luzくん快点睡，我在这里陪着你！”<br/>双手撑在床边托着脑袋看着他入睡，专注的模样让luz心里暖暖的。<br/>“别再一个人哭鼻子了哦！”<br/>揉了揉他的头发，kain眯着眼乖乖让他摸着点头应允。得到保证，luz放下心来再度闭上眼……<br/>之后的一觉好像睡了很久，意识慢慢回笼时，只觉得有什么柔软的东西在自己脸上磨蹭着。<br/>这是……？软软的触感让luz皱眉想了半天也没得出结论。挣扎地睁开眼，就看到kain近在咫尺的脸贴着他……<br/>似乎发现luz醒来，kain呆了呆后急忙直起身，刚才还停留在luz脸颊上的唇顺势留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹……<br/>“ka、kain？”<br/>迟钝的脑子无法理解kain刚才那么主动的献吻是为什么，luz一时只是呆滞地看着自从坐回去后就害羞地捂住脸的小兔子。<br/>“lu、luzくん你有没有好点了？我看你睡了好久都不起来想起、想起族长他们以前有教我……发烧的时候只要用口、口水舔舔就可以降热所以我……我……”<br/>磕磕绊绊地说出自己刚才那么做的理由，kain低着头对着手指不敢看luz。倒是luz因为对方单纯的样子不由笑出了声，奖励似得摸摸他粉嫩的脸颊凑过去亲了亲：<br/>“谢谢kainくん，我好多了。”<br/>“真的吗？”听到luz有了好转，kain双眼一亮顿时忘了自己还在不好意思之中，声音也突然响了不少。<br/>“呵呵，真的！今天辛苦kainくん了。”<br/>“不辛苦不辛苦！只要luzくん好了就好！”<br/>左右晃动着脑袋，服帖的耳朵顺着脑袋一起摇晃，高兴满足的样子让luz能够轻易接收到对方对他的在意。视线上移，在留心到kain眼眶下的黑眼圈时，猜想昨晚对方也一定没有休息好今天还一直在照顾自己。这么想着，一道暖流划过心底，luz拉过kain的手：<br/>“kainくん，对不起……”<br/>“……嗯？”——某只健忘的小兔子已然完全忘记了差点被对方抛弃的事情一脸问号地看着luz，不明白他为什么无缘无故道歉。<br/>“呵呵~”<br/>揉了揉他的头发，既然kain已经不计较了luz也不愿再特意提起让他难过。掀开身上的被子留出大半个床位：<br/>“kainくん上来和我一起睡会吧。”<br/>“不可以不可以，会打扰luzくん休息的！”摆着手拒绝，却被luz半强制地拖上床锁进怀中：<br/>“不会的，kainくん听我的。”<br/>不得不承认luz身上的气息莫名安定了kain的心让他无法拒绝。双手软软地抵在luz胸口仰起脑袋望着他不怎么认真地抗拒着：<br/>“luzくん、真的没问题？不会打扰你休息？”<br/>低头，怀中少年的眼中盈满了小心翼翼让luz有些心疼。轻轻在他光洁的额头印下一吻，luz勾着嘴角压低声音用半命令的口气要求：<br/>“闭眼、睡觉。”<br/>“ぅむ。”<br/>得到对方变向的保证，kain立刻闭紧双眼。满足地深深吸了口气感到鼻息间充盈着的都是luz的味道，kain枕在luz手臂，双手抓着他的衣角放心沉睡……</p><p> </p><p>PART K 掌握的必杀技之一是卖萌；</p><p>夕阳的余晖照射进房间，预示着一天即将结束。<br/>luz在准备晚饭的间隙出了厨房，就看到自家小兔子蹲坐在茶几上，爪子不安分地伸进新买的鱼缸逗着里面的金鱼。小金鱼显然被吓得不轻四处仓皇逃窜着躲避kain毛茸茸的爪子，让他不开心地嘟起嘴继续追逐着它们……<br/>“……”<br/>无语地站那儿看着kain孩子气的举动，luz提醒，“kainくん，金鱼胆子很小这样会被吓坏的。”<br/>【可是我想和它们玩……】眨巴眨巴眼睛一脸纯良地看着luz，完全没意识到自己现在的举动会给小金鱼带来多大的心理阴影。<br/>不知道该说什么劝kain打消“和它们玩”这个不切实际的想法，犹豫了半晌还是怕会伤到小兔子的心所以撇撇嘴保持沉默，可是想到某只贪吃鬼的累累前科，luz认真地告诫：“和它们玩没关系，不准吃了它们。”<br/>【才不会！luzくん只想着吃！】<br/>丝毫没有觉悟地倒打一耙回头狠狠瞪了luz一眼，带着鄙视的眼神谴责对方竟然说出这么残忍的话，kain果断拿圆滚滚的屁屁对着luz表示抗议。赌气的行为反倒让luz一乐过去摸摸他毛茸茸的小脑袋后，把他湿哒哒的前爪捏在手心里揉了揉安抚：<br/>“好了好了别生气了！我去做饭，kainくん一个人乖乖玩。”<br/>【嗯、好吧……】<br/>不怎么情愿地说完目送luz回厨房。又变回独自一人的kain发了会呆觉得有些无趣，于是转身继续和小金鱼们玩起了追逐游戏……</p><p> </p><p>吃了晚饭收拾了东西，luz靠在沙发上享受着一天难得的悠闲时刻。<br/>身边的位置蓦地一沉，是kain蹭到了他旁边。luz正想着小兔子今天倒是挺自觉地就粘过来，下一秒，少年特有的软软糯糯的声音在耳边响起：<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>“嗯。”应了声，可是对方仿佛没听到般又叫了他一声：<br/>“luzくん~~”<br/>比刚才更加绵软的嗓音，让luz忍不住心头一颤转头看向他：<br/>“嗯？”——就见kain拿了张报纸遮住了大半的脸，只留出两只咕噜噜转着的乌黑双眼炯炯地看着luz，耳朵不时小小地颤一下一副欲言又止的样子。不明白他在纠结什么，luz鼓励地揉揉他的耳根：<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>被luz的动作摸得很舒服，kain微眯起眼整个人都软在了对方怀里呼吸也急促起来。可是想到自己要说的话还是打起精神拍开luz作乱的手期待地看向他：<br/>“游乐园……”<br/>“想去游乐园？”<br/>“嗯！”被luz点出关键，kain用力点着头，双眼似乎都散发出了光彩，“可以去吗？”<br/>“呵呵~”少年一脸急切的样子让luz故意逗他，“kain贿赂贿赂我，说不定我就答应了。”<br/>“？？”<br/>脑袋上冒出很多小问号不明白luz的意思，想想自己吃luz的、用luz的也没什么能给对方。所以要怎么贿赂呢？根本不可能吧？<br/>想到刚才在报纸上看到的内容，kain的心思一百八十度急转着：也许……luzくん不想带自己去吧？所以故意找了借口？<br/>越想越觉得应该是这样的，kain瞬间无精打采地耷拉下了耳朵，说话也没了中气嗫嚅道：“我、我没有钱……”<br/>一眼就看出眼前的小兔子想歪了，没精神的样子还挺让人心疼的。不舍得对方受委屈，luz凑过去抬起他的下巴亲了他一口笑着诱哄：“没钱的话，卖身给我吧。”<br/>“卖、卖卖……卖身？！”似乎被luz的话吓到，kain反射地往旁边跳了一下结结巴巴地重复。<br/>“是啊，亲我一下就带你去。”<br/>对方激烈的反应让luz觉得不狠狠欺负一下简直对不起自己，于是笑着放了饵后等自家小兔子上钩。果然，听到luz的要求kain一个人低着脑袋坐在原地纠结开了。不时抬头瞄一眼笑眯眯看着他的luz后又迅速低头继续犹豫。最终，想和luz一起去游乐园的念想大过害羞，kain小心地偷偷瞥一眼luz后提要求：<br/>“luzくん不准看着……”<br/>“好，我不看。”某饲主一脸的好说话顺从地闭上眼。<br/>“呜……”<br/>看到luz真的闭上了眼，kain做了半天的心理建设后双手搭上luz的肩膀慢慢凑了过去……<br/>随着一点一点的靠近，对方的气息越来越近。细腻的皮肤在眼底放大，带着一丝上扬弧度的嘴角显示luz此刻的好心情。kain抿抿嘴干脆直接蹭了上去轻轻贴上他的唇，本来想碰一下就离开可刚准备退开的同时，脑袋被luz单手一按直接固定住，随后对方便不客气地攻城而入……<br/>“唔、luzくん你耍赖……”<br/>唇齿胶合的间隙，小兔子还不忘开口抱怨，得到luz惩罚性地咬了一口立刻让他乖乖闭嘴。<br/>纠缠间，kain刚刚遮在脸上的报纸飘落在地，硕大的“情侣游玩最佳地点——游乐园”几个字毫无遮掩地呈现。笑着瞄了眼标题，luz一用力把kain压倒在沙发上加深了侵占……</p><p> </p><p>好不容易得到luz的同意第二天去游乐园玩，虽然在那之后被某饲主压在沙发上亲得衣衫不整差点擦枪起火，但是想法单纯的某只小兔子心思已经完全牵挂在了游乐园上也不在乎被占了多少便宜。<br/>辗转了一夜，早早就醒过来的kain坐在床边等了五分钟，见luz还没有醒过来的趋势于是开始晃他衣服叫他起来：<br/>“luzくん、luzくん起来了！我们该准备出发了！”<br/>“嗯……”翻了个身掀起沉重的眼皮瞄了一眼外面灰蒙蒙的天，luz眯了眯眼还有些迷糊，连声音都还带着没睡醒的沙哑，“再睡会，天还没亮了。”<br/>说着长臂一伸把不安分吵闹着的kain搂进怀中。可是满心满眼都是“游乐园”的kain这次可没那么好哄，刚被luz拉进怀里就推着他想要挣扎，结果整个脑袋都被luz按进了他胸口。没了行动自由，锲而不舍的小兔子还在不死心地闷声抗议：“luzくん你不要睡了嘛太阳都晒屁股了！”<br/>“别吵……”被打扰了好眠，luz狡诈地一口轻咬上kain的耳根。<br/>在对方怀里剧烈地弹动了下身体，kain瞬间消了声可怜兮兮地看向luz，却丝毫没得到他的同情。闭上眼把脑袋枕在kain头顶，luz迷迷糊糊地念叨，“再睡会，晚点再出发，别闹……”<br/>“ぅむ……”<br/>委委屈屈地看向luz不敢反驳，可是想到可以去游乐园也完全没了睡意，kain乖乖枕着luz把玩着自己毛茸茸的睡衣，布料耸动发出细小的声响让luz也睡不安稳，睁开眼就看到kain低着脑袋正玩自己轻松熊睡衣腹部那一大片白色料子玩的不亦乐乎。对怀里这只自娱自乐得开心的小兔子有些无奈，luz叹了口气：<br/>“kainくん就是不打算再睡了是不是？”<br/>“luzくん你醒了？”似乎没听到他的问话，听到动静的kain耳朵轻轻颤动了下抬起脑袋看向luz，带着水光的眸子泛着晶莹的光泽让luz低头轻啄了一口投降：<br/>“kainくん这样我还能睡吗？好吧我们起床吧！”<br/>话音刚落便得到了kain的欢呼，仿佛已经等了好久一听到luz的赦令kain立刻一咕噜开心地从床头蹦了起来直冲外间梳洗，从未有过的迅捷的动作让luz叹为观止：<br/>“现在我相信kainくん真的是兔子了……”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>PART L 掌握的必杀技之二是撒娇；</p><p>于是，在kain的连催带赶下，luz总算起床打点完了自己开始整理要带的东西。<br/>相对于kain的轻装上阵，luz就需要好好想一想要带的用品。一件件仔细清点着的同时，还要抽心思安抚从刚才起就在一旁不停用哀怨的眼神看着他示意“怎么还不出发呢”的焦躁小兔子。好不容易顶着巨大压力整理完毕，luz牵起kain的手两人整装出发。<br/>乘车到了目的地，还在游乐场门口，不等luz买票，kain已经跃跃欲试地想往里面冲，让一边胆战心惊的luz急忙拉住他的手臂阻止：<br/>“现在不能进去还没买票！”<br/>“可是里面好像很有趣啊luzくん~”<br/>已经被里面五彩缤纷的游乐设施吸引了全部注意的小兔子完全没留意到luz在说什么，心思已然飞到了园里只想着赶快进去。<br/>“等我买了票我们再进去不然会被赶出来的！”握紧了kain的手惩罚性地捏捏他粉嘟嘟的脸颊，luz生怕自己一没拉住身边的小毛团就一溜烟跑走了。<br/>“那好吧……”<br/>不怎么情愿地嘟起嘴点头同意，kain跟在luz身后一起排队买票。<br/>“对了luzくん，在里面我不用带帽子也可以吗？”排队的间隙，kain的小耳朵在luz眼前一动一动刷着存在感，询问会不会有问题。<br/>“嗯，反正是游乐园，说不定人家以为是什么新奇的头饰之类的，不会觉得奇怪的。”看着面前不安耸动着的小兔耳，luz手痒地蹂躏了他的头顶一把，惹来某只小兔子毫无杀伤力的怒目相对：<br/>“不要乱摸的！小心我暴走哦！”<br/>“呵呵，kainくん就算暴走也很可爱。”<br/>虽然因为luz的话被顺了毛，可是kain还是顶着一头乱发撅了撅嘴别扭地转身背对luz假装生气：<br/>“什么嘛……别以为表扬表扬我就可以让我不生气了哦……”——带着浓浓撒娇意味的语句让luz轻声哼笑了出来。<br/>很快买好了票子，刚拿到票kain便迫不及待地拉着luz跑了进去。双眼张得大大的环顾着四周一副看不过来的样子，粉嫩的嘴唇因为惊叹而微微张着：<br/>“luzくん我要玩这个！那个也要！啊、还有那个也好有趣的感觉！”<br/>顺着kain手指的方向，luz逐一排除：<br/>“嗯、这个太危险了、那个一点也不好玩的……这个也不行kainくん绝对受不了……好了，我们去玩旋转木马吧那个比较有趣哦！”<br/>骗小孩似得口吻完全没有说服力，luz刚说完就感到身边射来熊熊火焰，一偏头就见双眼用力瞪着他的kain激烈抗议：<br/>“才不要！那个只会转圈圈一点也不好玩！”跳脚表示反对，正在这时一阵尖叫从旁边传来，kain顺着声音望去就见旁边的溪泉里有漂流筏顺着水势漂过，上面的人又叫又笑着显然很是开心。眨巴眨巴双眼，kain的视线绕着皮筏一路转悠不愿意挪开，“我要坐那个！”<br/>研究了一下那个筏子的行进路线觉得眼前这只爱闹腾的小兔子坐应该没什么危险，luz这才点头放行：<br/>“那好吧，我们去排队！”<br/>辛苦达成共识后，luz带着kain去漂流的地方。排队的时候，工作人员递上了两件雨衣示意两人一会穿上。配合地接过后正要给kain套上，就见小兔子意见颇多地皱起了脸：<br/>“为什么要穿这个呀？”<br/>“不穿这个一会可能会淋湿的。kainくん不是讨厌洗澡吗？”luz随口扯了个不靠谱的理由晓之以理。<br/>说到洗澡，kain纠结地犹豫了一下想象自己又被水淋得毛都黏在一起、整个都湿哒哒的样子，于是听话地点点头妥协：“那好吧。”<br/>只能说单纯的小兔子太好骗，压根没想起自己现在是人形不会像兔子形态时那样毛毛皱成一团，更何况漂流也不可能有那么多水灌到身上。不过达成目的的luz倒是很满意收到这种效果三两下给kain把雨衣套上……<br/>排了一会队后便轮到两人上筏了。拉着kain的手让他坐自己身边替他绑好安全带，中途kain都在不安分地东张西望着不时把手伸到湍急的水流里划来划去。<br/>坐定后漂流筏便开始前进，随着水势颠簸不时会上下振一下，luz赶紧示意kain拉好特制的扶手。可是有luz在一旁护航的kain显然一点不担心自己会有危险还在自顾玩着，甚至偶尔做几个高难度的动作用手拉拉身边的小树枝，让身边担心着他别掉下去的饲主背后惊出了一身的冷汗，最后还是威胁“再这样一会不陪你玩了”才让kain不满地嘟嘟嘴稍加收敛。<br/>随着行进，不时因为地势落差会有水灌进筏子浇到身上。在经历了第一次被突如其来的水柱淋湿了大半个身体后，kain干脆躲进luz怀里把他当做天然的庇护伞。<br/>似笑非笑地看着趴他怀里双眼滴溜溜看着沿途景致的小兔子，luz不安好心地隔着雨衣捏了捏他的耳朵：<br/>“kainくん学坏了哦！”<br/>“嘿嘿luzくん最好了！”某只小兔子讨巧地说着好话。<br/>“别以为说点漂亮话就可以讨好我哦！”<br/>学着kain之前的口气回复着他，让他“嘿嘿”傻笑出声。当然，说归说，luz也没有把他赶开的意思，甚至觉得这么乖乖抱着自己的小兔子比一开始拉拉这个、玩玩那个状态的毛团让自己省心多了。<br/>一路由luz护着，不时顺着惯性倒成一团，偏偏kain似乎还觉得很开心每到拐角或者急转的时候都会紧张地拉着luz一起东倒西歪还会惊叫出声，软软的声音每次都会让luz取笑一阵。<br/>等结束漂流下了筏，相对于kain的清清爽爽，即使有雨衣蔽体，luz身上也还是湿了几大片，而且不少还有kain的功劳看得小兔子有些内疚地拿纸巾替他擦着，不时怯怯地偷偷瞄他一眼打量他的神情。做贼似得举动让luz笑着揉揉他头发宽慰：<br/>“我没生气。没事，一会就干了。”<br/>“嗯！”<br/>被luz温柔的安抚，kain眯起眼乖乖蹭了蹭在头顶肆虐的手掌。暖暖阳光的映照下，柔软平顺的发丝因为反光形成了一层光圈好像天使的光环，若隐若现的小小酒窝让luz忍不住伸出食指戳了戳，被kain抗议地张嘴一口咬住。小小的牙齿厮磨着纤长的手指，luz丝毫没觉得疼反而调情似得刮了刮kain的舌苔……<br/>害羞地赶紧把对方的手指吐出来，kain推了luz肩头一把“噌噌噌”跑开一段距离后转身做了个鬼脸嚷道：<br/>“luzくん好糟糕！竟然做这种事、我要离你远一点啦！”<br/>“kainくん这是嫌弃我是吧？”爽朗的笑声从喉间溢出，luz威胁意味十足地眯起眼丢下一句“看我怎么教训你~”后朝着离他几米远的kain跑去。眼看着luz靠近，kain很有危机意识地拔腿就跑。<br/>“你别跑~”<br/>“不跑是傻的~”<br/>边恣意笑着边回头看了一眼确定luz离他还有多远后继续加足马力跑，因为这样的追逐游戏觉得非常酣畅淋漓，清脆的笑声不停回响在两人之间，间歇还穿插着luz恶狠狠的警告“kainくん如果被我抓到就做好被扒层皮的觉悟吧！”……<br/>最终，在跑进一个“森林之家”的主题园区后，看看前方只离他三米左右的kain，luz长腿一迈一把扑向kain从身后将他抱了个满怀。<br/>因为luz的来势汹汹吓了一跳甚至还被对方抱着悬空转了小半圈，等稳住身形后发现已经被luz抱得牢牢的，kain捶着luz环绕在他腰际的手边大声笑着边抗议：<br/>“luzくん你又耍赖哪有这么突然扑过来的！”<br/>“你管我用什么方式，总之抓到你这只小兔子了就好！”<br/>低头埋在kain颈间啃咬着，因为怕痒不断缩着脖子躲着，可惜luz的手禁锢着他的身体让他躲避范围有限怎么也逃不开luz的骚扰，只能小小声求饶般地叫着luz名字：<br/>“luzくん~”<br/>“呵呵……kainくん、做好被扒皮的觉悟了吗……”亲昵的舔咬沿着脖子、下巴一路上移，因为亲吻的动作话音变得模糊不清却莫名带上了一丝诱惑。<br/>“嗯~……luzくん……”<br/>示好地完全偎在身后的luz身上头枕在他肩膀，kain一手与叠放在腰间的手十指交缠，另一手自然地反手环上luz的脖子配合着从嘴角开始一点点蔓延的吻。双眼半睁半闭间隐约看到随风飘落的花瓣越来越近、越来越近，最后将整个视线覆盖……<br/>“呵呵……”<br/>微微抬起头好心地拿走掉落在kain眼睑上的粉色花瓣，少年一脸满足安然的样子让luz又低头轻啄了一口，“走吧，我们去里面看看。”<br/>“好~”<br/>睁开眼听话地应和着，kain将手递给luz两人一起朝前走去……<br/>一路晃悠到了一栋栋高高矗立的瞭望台前，因为这里的主题是“森林之家”，每个瞭望台下面都做成了老树盘根的样子，游客可以顺着台阶一路往上，在登上最高点后便可以将园内风光一览无余。奇妙的建筑风格让两人站在下面兴味十足地仰望。<br/>“luzくん我们要爬树吗？”好奇地伸出手试探地点了点面前做得逼真的树根，“我可是很擅长爬树的呢！”<br/>“……”<br/>kainくん你还是兔子吗？吐槽的话在嘴里转了一圈最终还是默默吞了下去，luz见kain跃跃欲试的样子拉着他到了入口，“从这里走楼梯上去，不是让你垂直爬上去的。台阶建得比较陡峭，kainくん记得拉好两边的扶手！”<br/>小心地提醒着，luz让kain走在自己前面。狭窄的楼梯一次只能容纳一人通行，而且因为建得简陋，每走一步脚下的踏板似乎都会剧烈晃动，让人顿生会摔下去的错觉只能紧紧抓着两边的扶手。<br/>“呜呜、怎么还没到顶……”<br/>爬了一段长长的距离，体力耗尽、胆子也差不多到极限的kain望了一眼脚下，悬空的感觉让他顿时没有安全感不愿意再继续走。<br/>“kainくん刚才不是还说自己会爬树的？”<br/>“可是我爬的都是小树苗啊T^T”<br/>某只小兔子回答得理所当然，让luz嘴角不由抽了抽。缓了口气耐心地劝慰着对方继续向上，可害怕了的kain怎么也不肯继续走。好不容易愿意跨出一步结果还一个踏空差点摔下去让luz几乎连心跳都停止了急忙伸手扶住他：“那我们下去？”<br/>“我想看看上面是怎么样的……”——虽然不愿意继续爬不过还是贪心地想要看到上面的风景。<br/>“那kainくん说怎么办？”<br/>“luzくん抱我上去……”小小声地提议显然也知道这样的要求有点过分。<br/>“可是我现在没手抱着kainくん呐而且今天的衣服也是单衣没办法待在里面……”——果然立刻被luz一脸为难地驳回——虽然拒绝的理由倒和kain想的有点不一样，只是单纯考虑到了条件的不允许。<br/>“走不动′._.‵……”<br/>不敢看下面、也不愿意再挪步，kain像抓救命绳索似得紧紧拉着旁边的扶手整个挂在了上面，因为用力而泛白的手指让luz心疼起来。迟疑了半晌，最终还是以某人投降告终……<br/>“kainくん……你的爪子遮到我眼睛我看不见路了……”<br/>【ぅむ……】<br/>小毛团乖乖缩了缩前爪稳稳环着luz额头。于是，头戴纯天然兔毛帽子的luz就顶着一团小毛球继续往上爬，不时还提醒一句“kainくん抓牢哦，千万别掉下去了。”<br/>【不会的……】<br/>虽然这么说着，可是随着luz的行进身体总会有所颠簸，kain经常滑啊滑地就差点从他头顶掉下去，只能一路紧张地抱住luz，期间还不小心拔下了他几根头发让luz恨不得把他抱下来狠狠打他几下屁股……<br/>好不容易踏上了最后一格台阶，好像完成了什么艰巨任务似得整个松了一口气，双手终于空下来的luz立刻托着kain软乎乎的身体把他从头顶上抱下来送到眼前。自觉做错事的小兔子眨眨眼一脸卖萌求饶地看着luz还把一只前爪举到了他面前。<br/>“是什么？”<br/>看着对方握成拳的小爪子里显然有什么东西，luz问。<br/>【luzくん别生气，你的头发我都留着的……】摊开手掌，几缕偏黄的发丝赫然躺在手心让luz眉角不自然地跳了几下。<br/>“kainくん……”<br/>【呜……】看出luz在生气可怜地应了声，两只爪子提着自己的小耳朵不敢看他，缩成一小团的样子让luz说也不是、骂又不舍得。<br/>“kainくん，其实我并没有那么温柔，所以害我掉了这么多头发，kainくん想好怎么补偿我了吗？”<br/>【luzくん~……】——不得不说kain还真是被luz带坏了已经知道要怎么通过撒娇来求饶了。听到luz那么说，伸出两只小短爪凑上去抱住他的脸颊用自己毛茸茸的脸蹭着对方，软绵绵的声音讨好地说着，【好き~】<br/>“kainくん还真是狡猾呢~”<br/>嘴角扯出淡淡的弧度，听着小兔子反复重复着“好き”让luz整颗心都柔软了下来，由着对方撒娇，单手抱着他的小屁股带他走到观景台前居高临下俯瞰地面。因为没有其他人，luz轻抚着小毛团的背脊示意：<br/>“先变成人的样子吧，kainくん。”<br/>【嗯？】<br/>下意识地听从了luz的话变成人形，就见luz指着外面让他看。顺着对方的手势向外看，才发现之前自己完全没注意到因为站在高处现在可以将园里大部分的景物收揽眼底。<br/>“哇啊~~”睁大眼睛一点一点扫视着，kain扒拉在边缘不愿意放开不时激动的拉拉luz提议“luzくん一会我们去那里玩好不好？”，因为兴奋而微微泛红的脸颊让人想要一口咬下去。<br/>“kainくん知道吗，这里据说是这个游乐场第二高的地方可以饱览整个乐园的风光。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>luz突兀的介绍让kain暂时收回注意疑惑地转头眨眨眼看向他不明白他的意思，呆滞的表情让luz轻扯起嘴角。对他摇了摇头，在kain身边单手随意地插在裤袋宠溺地看着他一脸惊奇地看着风景。<br/>微风不时吹来带动发丝飘起，仰望着天空的luz蓦然想起自己不知道在哪里看到的某句话——<br/>如果站在足够高的地方，云层上的天使会看到你们并且带来爱的祝福。<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>PART M 虽然他喜欢粘着你，可是不想给你增添麻烦；</p><p>作为一个有赚钱养家喂饱自家小兔子压力的人，luz表示也不能一直待在家里陪着kain。<br/>结束了一段长长的休假，因为第二天就要去上班，不放心把kain单独留在家里的luz视线转到了某人身上。<br/>“……”<br/>看着坐在地上抱着只大号轻松熊正手动捏它耳朵、自己也跟着耳朵左摇右摆玩得不亦乐乎的某兔子，luz忍不住抽了抽嘴角，“kainくん。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>听到叫声，kain立刻乖乖地回头看向luz，“怎么了？可以吃饭了？”<br/>吃、睡、玩，外加撒娇……自己到底把这只小兔子养成什么样了？小小的检讨了一番，luz走到kain身边半拖半抱地把他从地上拉起来：“怎么又坐在地上了？不是和你说过不可以坐地上会着凉的吗？”<br/>“可是不冷啊。”嘟嘴小小声地辩解了句，“而且我有坐在luzくん专门给我买的毛毯上面。”<br/>好吧——那是luz某次出去的时候正好相中的一块毛毯，当时想着毛茸茸的kain估计会喜欢于是买了回来。果不其然带回家后立刻被向来喜欢软软的东西的kain当宝贝一样抱走了。不过——那时候kain可是像对宝贝一样到哪儿都抱着这毛毯的、现在就直接被铺到地上当垫子了啊……<br/>感叹了下毯子的地位骤降，luz没忘记提醒自家毛球：<br/>“那也不行、现在天越来越冷了，kainくん小心感冒。”<br/>“luzくん好啰嗦……”<br/>被说教，kain不高兴地耷拉下了耳朵，手一扯一扯怀里轻松熊的爪子。受了委屈蔫蔫的模样让luz瞬间没招儿，安抚地摸摸他脑袋，luz把他拉坐到床上：<br/>“好了别生气了，kainくん我有重要的话要和你说。”<br/>“是什么？”<br/>见luz一脸认真，kain也跟着坐直了身好奇地看着对方。<br/>“呃……”<br/>被kain双眼直直地凝视，luz反倒愣了下不知道要怎么开口了。斟酌几番，刚婉转地表达了自己要去上班的意图，在听到luz要把他一个人留在家里后kain便不高兴地嘟起了嘴。<br/>对着自发背对他散发着一身“我很不高兴”气场的某兔子，luz伸出双手把kain抱入怀中无视了他轻微的挣扎哄到：<br/>“kainくん，我也不想留下你一个人，可是我还要工作啊。”<br/>“不可以不工作吗？”——哀怨中带着一丝期待地看向对方。<br/>“不可以。”直截了当地拒绝，见kain的脸色瞬间垮了下来，luz急忙挽救，“如果不工作的话，就不能买好吃的胡萝卜给kainくん了。”<br/>“那……那我不要胡萝卜了。”整张脸都纠结起来似乎下了非常艰难的决定，kain皱起眉头不舍地晃晃luz衣摆，“luzくん不要丢下我。”<br/>“没有要丢下你。”<br/>少年一副被抛弃了的样子让luz觉得有些好笑，捏了捏他粉嫩的脸颊，“而且我也不舍得kainくん吃苦。我答应kain每天会准点回来的，kain就乖乖看家好不好？”<br/>“不好！”任性地说完直接扑进luz怀中，kain抱着他不愿意放开，“一个人在家里一定会寂寞死的！”<br/>所以……自己究竟是怎么一步一步把怀里这只小毛团宠成现在这样的？完全拿对方没辙的luz双手环着kain纤细的腰身，由着他的耳朵一甩一甩软软地打在脸上，心里不断感慨自己完全就是自作自受。正迟疑着要怎么再说服对方，就听到怀里传来期待的声音：<br/>“不过、如果放很多很多很多胡萝卜在家里陪我，也许我就不会寂寞了~”<br/>特意用了三个“很多”来强调的话语配合着kain不时一眨看向luz的乌黑双眼，让luz彻底投降。泄愤般地轻轻揪了揪眼前不安晃动着的长耳朵，luz抽着嘴角：<br/>“我说，kainくん，其实刚才说的‘不要胡萝卜’根本就是骗人的吧？！”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>于是，好不容易说服了kain乖乖待在家里，第二天清晨，luz早早地起床准备了一切。担心kain在家会饿到，还特意准备了平时够吃两天的口粮。<br/>“嗯、吃的OK了、煤气关好了、危险用品、刀具也都收起来了……应该没有问题了吧？”<br/>环视了一圈家里觉得没有什么安全隐忧之后，luz回到卧室准备再哄一哄那只一大早就开始赌气赖在被子里的小兔子。<br/>连人带被把少年抱进怀里后将他的脑袋从被子里挖出来——因为刚才一直埋在被窝里，kain的双颊还带着一丝因缺氧而产生的红润，可口的样子让luz忍不住凑过去亲了亲：<br/>“怎么又生气了？昨天不是说好买很多胡萝卜陪你就不寂寞了？”<br/>“luzくん你不要走……”伸出手可怜兮兮地拉住luz的衣角，kain乖乖地偎进他怀里蹭了蹭，脸上的依恋毫不掩饰地传达，“我不要胡萝卜了我还是想要luzくん……”<br/>“kainくん听话好不好？”瞄了眼时间，即使快要迟到了，luz也只能好声好气地继续哄着怀里这只没安全感的小兔子，“我会很早回来的，到时候给kainくん带好吃的？”<br/>埋在颈间的小脑袋蹭了蹭，可以感觉出对方是在摇头。<br/>“那给kainくん买软软的玩具好吗？”<br/>——能够感觉到怀里小家伙失落的心情，luz放轻了声音继续问，却还是得到对方的摇头拒绝。<br/>“那kainくん想要什么？亮亮的灯？暖暖的小毯子？”<br/>一一盘点着印象中少年喜欢的东西，可这次kain干脆连头都不摇了直接吸吸鼻子软软地回了句：<br/>“不要……”<br/>“……”<br/>已经无计可施的luz有些无可奈何。近似感慨地吐出一口长气，luz完全没想到kain会这么粘着他。怀里少年沉甸甸的重量此刻让他觉得有些棘手，轻轻抚摸着对方软软的头发，luz轻叹：<br/>“kainくん……不要让我为难好不好？”<br/>刚说完就感到自己的衣角被揪得更紧了，想到kain会不会以为自己在指责他，正打算解释，就听到对方怯怯地、犹豫地开口：<br/>“那……luzくん不可以骗我……一下班就要回来的。”<br/>转头，恰好对上kain架在他肩窝呆呆望着他的脑袋，过近的距离让对方眼中的爱慕无从遮掩。<br/>似乎被感染了一般，luz的双眼盈满了温柔的暖意将头凑了过去。看到kain在感到他的接近后下意识地闭上了眼，luz在他的额头印下软软的一吻：<br/>“嗯、我保证，kainくん。”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>PART N 生病的时候会变得特别任性，请对他多一些包容；</p><p>顺利安顿好了kain，luz背着背包到了单位开始处理工作。一整天只要稍有空闲就会想着家里那只不让人省心的小兔子不知道在做什么，luz这才知道原来有了牵挂之后时间会变得如此难熬仿佛被平白拉长了几倍。<br/>不放心kain一个人，下班的点刚到，luz用最快的速度整理好了东西后便往家里跑。<br/>到家开了门，本以为会在第一时间得到某只毛团迎接的luz环视了客厅一圈没有发现kain的踪影。疑惑地合上门，luz轻蹙眉头心里瞬间划过千百种糟糕的猜想。<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>试探地叫着对方名字却迟迟得不到回应，让luz不由担心起自家小兔子不会出了什么意外——自家这只单纯的毛球这么容易拐，给根胡萝卜可能就乖乖跟别人走了——不会真的出什么事了吧？<br/>越想越觉得有这个可能，急躁渐渐爬上了luz脸庞。正打算丢下包出去找kain，却在走进卧室后在床上看到了一坨鼓鼓囊囊的小土包。<br/>长长地舒了口气的同时，luz有些好笑地朝那个蜷在被窝里的身影走去：<br/>“kainくん学坏了是不是？怎么刚才叫你也不应我一声？”说话间已经走到了床前，luz自然地坐在床沿替kain紧了紧被子，“怎么还在床上？kainくん不会躺了一天吧？没有起来吃点东西看看电视吗？”<br/>“呜呜、luzくん……”<br/>回答他的是少年不能更虚弱的轻哼，带着求助的呜咽让luz脸上的笑意顿时凝结。这才注意到手掌下少年的身体正轻轻打着颤。<br/>“kainくん你怎么了？”<br/>问出口的同时，luz扶着kain的肩膀让他转了个身正对自己，却在看清他凄惨的样子后立刻被吓到——因为痛苦，少年的双眼紧闭，额上布满了一层细密的汗珠，惨白一片的脸庞让luz不由心疼起来：“kainくん你哪里不舒服？”<br/>“luzくん……T^T”<br/>感到熟悉的气息，kain整个扑进luz怀中双手环上他的肩膀委屈地哼哼，“luzくん你总算回来了……我肚子疼……”<br/>“怎么会肚子疼呢？kainくん吃了什么了？”一边拍着kain背脊试图缓和他的情绪一边耐心地询问着，就听kain抽抽噎噎地回答：<br/>“我没吃什么啊。luzくん走之后我就起来了然后看到luzくん替我准备的胡萝卜，我就把他们全部都吃了……还吃了冰箱里的luzくん拌好的色拉、还看到柜子里的小团子，就也把它们吃掉了……然后就觉得肚子好疼了T^T”<br/>“……”——要不要吐槽这是准备给kain吃两天的食物却被他一下子全部消灭了、能不出问题才奇怪？<br/>抽着嘴角，最终低头看看在他怀里萎靡不振的kain，luz还是不忍心在这个时候责怪他的贪吃。调整了下姿势让kain枕得更舒服些，luz一手上下轻抚着他的背脊安慰：“没事的没事的，kainくん只是一下子吃太多了，那我去拿点药片给kainくん吃好吗？”<br/>刚说完，本来正安分地享受着他顺毛的kain立刻挺起身瞪向luz竭力反对：“我不要吃药！”<br/>“那kainくん说怎么办？”<br/>“我、我躺会儿就好了……”<br/>面对有些严厉的luz，kain底气不足地小小声说着又小心地瞟了luz一眼，正研究着自己有几成把握可以抗争成功，腹中毫无预警地传来一阵绞痛让kain捂住肚子滚了滚，“呜呜不行了……luzくん我要去洗手间……”<br/>“好好好、去洗手间。”<br/>本来还想再劝劝kain，可看到他皱紧眉头痛苦辗转的样子，luz顾不上和他计较其他立刻抱着他下床。<br/>到了洗手间门口kain便嚷嚷着luz快放下他，以为他又有什么状况的luz急忙把他放下地，还来不及问声“怎么了”，kain已经灵敏地一爪子挡在luz胸口阻止了他跟进的脚步。<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>“luzくん在外面等我、我自己进去。”<br/>坚决的口气让luz有些哭笑不得：“你都生病了还害羞什么呢？你这样我怎么放心你一个人在里面？”<br/>“我一个人没问题的！luzくん不要进来！”<br/>红晕一丝丝爬上kain的脸颊，晃了晃脑袋，kain咬咬唇警惕地看向luz连带着两只小耳朵都紧张地竖了起来。正僵持间，一阵剧痛袭来让kain无力地靠在门沿脸色又白了些许，知道现在不是赌气的时候，见kain已经打定了主意，luz只能退让：<br/>“那好吧，不过kainくん不可以锁门，有什么情况就叫我知道吗？”<br/>“嗯！luzくん去房间等我就好！”<br/>干脆地说完kain一推luz“砰！”一声关上了门。看着在面前合得严实的洗手间隔门，luz摸了摸鼻子有些无奈。焦灼地在门口转了两圈总算听到了抽水声，luz立刻停下脚步走到门前，可是等了又等还是不见有什么动静让luz不由担忧地叫了句：<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>没有回答，察觉不好的luz顾不上kain之前的拒绝直接拉开门——庆幸的是kain的确乖乖地遵照luz的吩咐没有锁门——环视了一圈小小的洗手间却没看到kain的踪影，正匪夷所思间突然看到了不远处一坨白色的小身影，luz急忙跑了过去。<br/>“kainくん你怎么样？怎么会变回小兔子了？”<br/>看着四肢无力整个奄奄一息趴在冰冷的瓷砖上的小兔子，luz心疼地把小毛球抱进怀中。<br/>【呜、luzくん，我有点脱力了。我们的身体在极度的情绪或状态下会不受控制自发变回本体……】<br/>听到kain的解释，luz丝毫没有放心的感觉反而忧心忡忡地不时低头看看无力地趴他怀里的小兔子。能够感觉到luz的担心，kain蹭了蹭luz手臂又舔了舔作为安慰，讨好的举动反倒让luz有些啼笑皆非：<br/>“都拉肚子了还乱舔东西……”<br/>起身把kain抱到床边，luz靠坐在床头后把小兔子举高，自己的脑袋凑了过去贴上对方毛茸茸的小脑袋，见kain眨巴眨巴双眼不解地看着他，luz主动说明：<br/>“刚才忘记看看kainくん有没有发烧了。”<br/>觉得额上的温度还算正常，luz抱好kain让他枕在自己胸口。随手扯过被子将kain包裹得严严实实，可偏偏因为被束缚了自由，怀里的小兔子不配合地动了动想要挣脱，立刻被luz喝止：<br/>“别乱动！”<br/>被luz声色厉荏的样子吓到，kain立刻僵住了动作趴回对方怀里后可怜地瞅他一眼，一副【我都生病了luzくん竟然还凶我】的受气包样。<br/>“不是凶你我只是怕kainくん乱动风都进被子里了kainくん会不舒服。”摸摸正委屈着的小家伙脑袋又低头亲了亲，“别伤心了，我陪着你，kainくん休息一会儿好不好？睡醒就会好了！”<br/>【luzくん……】伸出小爪子拉了拉luz领口，小兔子很懂得把握机会地开口，【我病得那么严重，luzくん明天会不会在家里陪我？】<br/>“好好好，明天我在家里陪kainくん好不好？”对着小毛球期待的双眼，再加上知道他现在那么难受不忍心让他不开心，luz点点头满口答应。<br/>【嗯~！】<br/>被luz的温言软语安慰，kain放松了身体闭上眼。可是没安静几秒又忍不住在luz臂弯滚了滚，一阵阵的绞痛从腹部传来让kain伸出一只小前爪用力拉住luz的袖子口抓着口不择言起来：<br/>【luzくん我会不会死啊……T^T】<br/>无心的话却提醒了luz是听别人说过小兔子如果拉稀是可能会死亡的。一想到有这个可能，luz立刻坐不住了：“kainくん我们还是吃点药吧？”<br/>【不要！】<br/>似乎对于药品非常排斥，kain一转头干脆整个脑袋埋进了luz胸口，完全不配合的任性状态让luz有些无奈：<br/>“kainくん再这么不听话我就要带你去看医生了哦！”<br/>似乎被“医生”两个字吓到，kain颤了颤小身体抬起头用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪着luz仿佛他做了多么过分的事，指责的眼神让luz为难，“kainくん你不愿意也没办法，生病了就是要看医生的啊！”<br/>【不要luzくん答应过会好好照顾我的！怎么可以强迫我做不喜欢的事！】<br/>——生病的人总是特别脆弱、生病的kain就……比平时更加难哄。团成一坨在luz胸口滚来滚去，kain一口咬住了luz手指泄愤。可正着急着的luz顾不上kain任性的举动直接半坐起身想把kain抱起来送医院。猜到luz的意图，kain干脆松开咬着他的嘴直接从他怀里一骨碌滚到床上，两只爪子扒拉住被子、三瓣嘴也死死咬着床单不松口，一副绝对不离开床的耍赖样子让luz气极反笑：<br/>“kainくん你这什么样子呢？就这么不愿意去医院？”<br/>【不去。】——回答得干脆完全不带犹豫。<br/>最终，用力拔了拔小兔子的腿也没把他从床上拽起来，强不过这只小兔子，看他一边发抖还要一边和自己作斗争，luz只能再次憋屈地退让默许了他的动作：<br/>“好吧好吧，真是输给kainくん了。但是如果明天早上还是没有好转kainくん就不准再任性了，一定要去看医生知道吗？”<br/>【……嗯。】<br/>勉强达成共识，luz把kain抱回怀里手安抚性地反复摸着kain的背脊哄着他入睡。<br/>直到他睡着，luz也没敢放下心来，一晚上都紧张地看着他也不敢入睡。到了下半夜，看着霸占了整张大床呼呼睡着的kain，luz伸手摸了摸他的小脑袋见他眉毛也舒展开了猜他应该没什么大问题了，这才半倚在床头意识模糊起来……</p><p> </p><p>清晨的阳光一如往日洒进小小的房间。被亮堂的光芒唤醒，luz下意识地抬手遮了遮，一时还有些分不清自己在哪儿。因为一整晚僵硬的睡姿外加连衣服都没脱，luz的睡眠并不好整个身体都有些僵硬。<br/>醒了醒神，luz缓缓睁眼，第一眼看到的便是同样也才刚醒过来的kain正边揉着眼睛边凑近的脸，后知后觉地想起昨晚的事luz激动地坐直身：<br/>“kainくん你没事了？！”<br/>太过剧烈的动作让他额头一下子撞到了kain的鼻梁，本来还没睡醒的kain被这么一撞惨叫了一声捂着自己鼻子往后一退。luz见了顾不得自己被撞疼的额头急忙凑过去拉开kain捂得死紧的双手：<br/>“怎么样是不是撞疼了？”<br/>“ぅむ……”看到luz急切的样子，kain晃晃耳朵示意自己没事，随后伸出两根手指小心地点了点luz额角，“luzくん呢？疼不疼？”<br/>说完主动凑过去用软软的唇蹭了蹭luz撞得有些发红的地方后又亲了亲他的脸颊补充：“早安吻。”<br/>“呃……”因为自家小兔子温顺的动作，luz反而忍不住更得寸进尺地把他搂进怀中轻咬了他一口，“kainくん一早就投怀送抱来诱惑我……”<br/>“才没有。”伸手轻轻推着luz肩膀却并没怎么用力，kain缩了缩脖子躲避着对方的轻吻。<br/>亲昵地互啄了一番，luz的手下滑到kain腹部摸了摸后不放心地问了句，“还会疼吗？”<br/>“不疼了。”乖乖缩在luz臂弯，感受到对方的关心，kain扬起灿烂的笑容保证，“luzくん别担心我已经完全好了！一点也不疼了！”<br/>“嗯、好的挺快的啊？”亲了亲kain带着一丝狡黠笑容的嘴角，恢复生气的小兔子也让luz有了调笑的心情。<br/>“当然了、我又不是普通的小兔子~！”某少年毫无自觉还一脸嘚瑟地表情，让luz啃人的动作顿了顿：<br/>“所以……kainくん昨天就知道自己不会有事了？”<br/>想到kain昨天死气沉沉问着他自己会不会死，而他还真的急得团团转的情形，黑线忍不住从luz脸上一条条滑下。偏偏kain还没有发现luz越来越黑的脸色还在兀自点头：<br/>“是啊、所以我说不要吃药也不要看医生了嘛~”<br/>“这样啊……那kainくん昨天还让我今天在家里陪你？”<br/>“我、我这不是大病初愈么……所以想让luzくん陪陪我而已……”<br/>听出luz的语气的怪异，kain这才后知后觉地发现luz有些抽搐的表情，于是结结巴巴地解释了句，同时也遗憾着估计让luzくん今天在家陪他的计划是泡汤了……<br/>“嗯……”点了点头表示接受kain的说法，随后又突然换了话题，“对了、kainくん昨天是说把家里所有的吃的都吃掉了？”<br/>“我、我一个人在家里无聊嘛……就、就全部都吃掉了……”<br/>越说越心虚的kain已经连偷看luz都不敢了，小耳朵无精打采地耷拉着，手指紧张地绞着被子一角害怕luz发现他的失常：是啦、一开始他并不想吃那么多的，可是后来一个人呆在这冷冰冰没有人气的家里越来越寂寞。害怕luz会就此扔下他、也害怕luz不会再回来，心慌之下kain无意识地往嘴里塞东西，直到把家里的东西都吃完了。会那么不舒服倒的确出乎他的意料，可是不得不说luz回来后那么紧张的样子让他心里萌生出“就算痛苦着可是看到luzくん那么着急的样子似乎并不是不能承受”的想法……<br/>“哎……”<br/>从这只小兔子的脸上就读懂了他在想什么，luz无奈地叹了口气后摸了摸他的耳朵，“kainくん、下次别拿自己开玩笑了。明知道我最不想看到的就是你受伤。”<br/>“嗯！下次一定不会了！luzくん你别生气……”<br/>敏感地听出luz并没有责怪他的意思，kain整个松了口气窝进对方怀里蹭着。小孩子做错事之后撒娇讨饶一样的行为让luz没辙地只能伸手搂住他。<br/>“嘿嘿~”傻笑了片刻，kain从luz怀里仰起脑袋憨憨地问了句，“那……luzくん是不是要准备起床上班去了？不然会迟到的吧？”<br/>“昨天不是答应了kainくん今天在家陪你吗？我就不去了。”<br/>刚说完就见小兔子双眼都亮了起来不敢相信地重复问了一遍：“真的吗？luzくん没有骗我？真的今天一整天都会在家陪我？”<br/>“是~！怎么会骗kainくん呢。”<br/>被他眼中毫不掩饰的喜悦感染，luz忍不住跟着露出微笑。低头再次亲了亲他：“好了、我先去给kainくん准备早饭。”<br/>看着已经走下床的luz，kain跟着往床边挪了挪，视线一路追随着正打算离开的luz，连带着声音都有了活力：“我要吃生菜色拉！”<br/>主动提的要求让luz脚步一滞回头驳回：“不可以。大病初愈的人只能喝白粥。”<br/>“ぅむ……luzくん欺负人……”<br/>没什么诚意地抱怨着，可是想到一天都有luz陪伴，kain脸上还是扬起了比窗外的太阳还要灿烂的笑容……</p><p> </p><p>PART O 看到喜欢的东西就会想要拖回去；</p><p>被禁足在家强制喝了几天白粥，就在某兔子悲愤之下准备用绝食抗议对方的不人道之际，luz总算特赦kain吃点带味道的东西了。<br/>看着自家连喝胡萝卜清汤都喝得有滋有味的小兔子，luz内心升腾起一种自己在欺负小动物的微妙负罪感。为表弥补，luz提议带kain去逛商场。在得到对方热烈的响应后，两人整装待发。<br/>比较特殊的是，kain这次换上了luz之前特意给他买的裤子，尾椎处恰到好处的开口让他的小尾巴得到自由，露在外面的滚圆一团因为kain的兴奋而微微抖动着，让站在他身后的luz手痒地想要碰一碰，可惜还没来得急伸手就立刻被察觉到危险的kain转身警惕地上下扫视：<br/>“luzくん在想什么？”<br/>没有了漂亮的风光可以欣赏，luz心里暗叹了一声小动物对于危险果然有本能的警觉后遗憾地收回了一直流连在kain小尾巴上的视线。一转头就正对上眼前炸毛的小兔子，luz捏了捏他皱成一团的脸：<br/>“kainくん觉得我能想什么？怎么做一顿丰盛的‘烤兔宴’吗？”<br/>“ゃばすぎ……”刚说完就得到kain的目光谴责：“luzくん太残忍了！怎么可以吃小兔子！”<br/>“哎……”<br/>猜想自己可能鸡同鸭讲了，眼前的小兔子恐怕完全没明白自己的意思，luz浅浅一笑带过，“好吧好吧，不吃小兔子，我们去吃其他的吧。”<br/>“嗯！”</p><p> </p><p>简短的小插曲完全没影响两人游玩的兴致。户外风和日丽，不时有一两片软绵绵的厚实云朵飘过让馋嘴的某人直嚷嚷着“好大一片棉花糖……”<br/>微风暖暖地吹拂在脸上恰意而温暖，侧头含笑看着就差流口水的kain，luz纵容地什么也没说，只是收紧了手上的力道将那人的手握得更紧。<br/>就这么一路晃悠到了商场大楼，一如既往被热闹的氛围吸引，某只毛团好像跌进了菜园里了般看不过来地左右环顾，不时拉拉自家饲主示意“luzくん我想吃冰淇淋”、“luzくん那个灯都没有我们家的漂亮”、“luzくん那个毛茸茸的是什么好可爱”……<br/>而luz也没有丝毫不耐地哄着自家小兔子“不可以、kainくん拉肚子刚好不能吃冷饮，我们买热乎乎的奶茶吧”、“家里那盏水晶灯不是kainくん从好多里面挑出来的嘛”、“kainくん如果喜欢那个毛绒玩具我们可以再买一个”。<br/>被luz好脾气地照应着，kain紧紧拉着luz衣角开心地和他穿梭在商场的每个角落。<br/>当走到一家店门口时，luz发现衣服被拽住怎么也移动不了。已经很有经验的他回过头，果然kain正眼巴巴地瞅着人家店门口的宣传海报不愿移步。<br/>探头瞄了眼店里面，里面卖的商品倒是有点超乎luz想象：“卖生活用品的……kainくん想买什么？”<br/>“嗯……牙刷牙膏？”<br/>小兔子眨巴眨巴眼，不怎么肯定的语气让luz忍不住笑出声摸了摸他的脑袋：“kainくん这是在问我吗？自己都不知道要买什么就一脸垂涎地看着人家店门口？”<br/>“可是luzくん~”依然是那个熟悉的语调讨好地叫着luz名字，kain扁扁嘴手指了指，“那个杯子好像很好看……”<br/>顺着kain指的方向看去，原来，门口的硕大广告正贴着“在本店消费到一定金额可以免费获赠轻松熊马克杯一只”。海报上，四款杯子被印制得色彩鲜艳颇为诱人，也难怪自家这只小兔子心动了。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>发现luz看看海报又看了他一眼，kain急忙晃晃他的手臂不死心地补充一句，“想要……”<br/>对于kain的撒娇一向没有免疫力，偏偏对方还一脸期待地望着他让他完全无法说出拒绝的话。告诉自己反正日用品也是必须的，luz再次默许了kain的要求。<br/>“不过先说好，只可以换一只。”——为防kain到时候要求把四款杯子都抱回家，luz机智地及早打了预防针提醒。<br/>“嗯、好！”<br/>爽快地答应之后，kain晃晃小耳朵开心地拉着luz一头扎进店里。<br/>本着勤俭节约养兔子的原则，luz精打细算着要买哪些实用点的东西，结果跟在一旁的kain只安静了不到几分钟便开始没有耐性地围着luz转悠，不时催促两句：<br/>“luzくん还没好么？好慢哦……我们还不去结账吗？”<br/>“急什么、杯子又不会飞了。”——没好气地抬起手用食指弹了弹他的额头。<br/>“ぅむ……”——吃痛地叫了声，小兔子双手捂住自己被弹痛的地方这才安分下来。<br/>没有了kain的干扰，luz专心致志地挑了一些平时会用到的日用品。盘算了下价格觉得应该到海报上要求的金额了，luz这才满意地回头叫自家小毛团：“好了kainくん我们去换杯……子……”<br/>未尽的话语在没发现一直绕在身边的小尾巴时自动消音，luz焦急地在原地转了一圈都没见kain的踪影一下子心慌起来——因为kain不喜欢戴帽子，所以今天出门时luz也没勉强他，一路上他脑袋上的小耳朵都是露在外面的，而路人就算看到也只以为是发箍之类的饰品，配合着他的小尾巴不时会说一句“好可爱”。可是现在kain不见了，luz突然不安起来——不会被什么有心人发现了异常然后拐走了吧？<br/>脑子突然懵成一片，千万种猜想飞快划过脑海却又马上被打散不见，luz觉得自己的心跳声充斥耳畔甚至影响了他的思考。<br/>就在他六神无主的当下，肩膀被人拍了一下，一个软软的身体从背后扑向luz，熟悉的气息瞬间把luz从抽空的思维中拉了出来。<br/>僵硬地转过身，果然kain正笑意嫣然地看着他，手上还拿着一小盒包装精美的糖果：<br/>“luzくん我们可不可以买这个~？”<br/>说不上是被对方轻快的语气噎到了还是因为kain的出现松了口气，骤然转变的情绪让luz的脸色不是那么好看。显然kain也发现了这点，放下糖果歪了歪脑袋打量着luz迟疑地问了句：<br/>“……luzくん？你不舒服？”<br/>“你怎么突然跑开也不说一声？！”<br/>缓了口气后便开始大声质问，回想起刚才自己被吓得大半条命都快没了，luz有些声色俱厉，让一向听惯他温声细语的kain蓦地一缩肩膀退后了小半步，张了张嘴委屈地想要解释自己只是看到了漂亮的糖果又看luz挑得那么专心才想着走开一会儿没关系的，可是在注意到对方眼中那丝显而易见的后怕后，kain放弃了辩解。猜到自己的离开可能让luz着急了，kain的手指下意识地抓紧手里的糖果盒结结巴巴地道歉：<br/>“lu、luzくん你别生气我不要糖了……”<br/>脑袋上那对小耳朵似乎感应到了主人的紧张跟着一颤一颤的，kain一副做错了大事、生怕被抛弃的无助模样让路人都有些看不过去，见别人不时投来谴责的目光，luz长长地吐出一口气缓和了下情绪后摸摸小兔子不安耷拉着的耳朵低叹：<br/>“kainくん我只是担心你……”<br/>“我知道……”乖乖垂着脑袋温顺地接受luz的安抚，kain又补充一句，“对不起、luzくん……”<br/>宽大的手掌摩挲着kain柔软的发丝，不时会蹭到他微微晃动的小耳朵，对方敏感地瑟缩了下却没有挣脱，怯懦乖顺的样子让luz轻轻勾起嘴角。<br/>终于，没有再继续欺负对方，luz伸手拉起kain的，连带着一起举起他刚才就抓在手里不舍得放下的糖果：<br/>“喜欢这个？”<br/>“嗯……”——小小声地回答着，因为刚才做错了事也不敢提出任性的要求。<br/>“还有其他要买的吗？”<br/>变相的应允让kain双眼一亮不敢相信地眨眨眼看向luz，见他但笑不语，于是用力晃了晃脑袋掷地有声地回了句“没有了就要这个！”，一秒钟满血复活的精神样儿让luz不由失笑。<br/>“好吧，那我们结账去了。”</p><p> </p><p>付了钱拿着账单来到礼品兑换处，因为对那些毛茸茸的小玩具不感兴趣，luz本来想让kain自己去换，可惜自家小毛团生性胆小、被宠得也只敢在饲主面前耀武扬威一下，在面对陌生人时就连话都不敢多说几句，luz只能亲自上阵。<br/>把收银条给了工作人员并做了登记，luz将杯子递给身后的kain：<br/>“kainくん、给你。”<br/>“谢谢luzくん！”道了谢后开心地抱过杯子，却在看清上面的图案时嘟了嘟嘴。<br/>“嗯？”<br/>时刻关注着自家小兔子的luz自然留意到了kain的小动作，连神情也不似一开始的那么兴奋于是顺嘴问了句，“不喜欢这款？”<br/>“可以换？”<br/>喜出望外地抬头问了句，溢满期待的双眸直直望向luz让他好笑地拍拍他脑袋。没有回答，luz直接拿过杯子回到柜台边，不过几句话的功夫便在kain钦佩的眼神中拿了一款新的样式回来：<br/>“这个喜欢吗？”<br/>“唔……”看看眼前土黄色的轻松熊再望一眼luz，小兔子纠结地皱起眉盘算着如果自己又有意见，luzくん觉得自己很麻烦的可能性会有多少……<br/>最终，衡量了一下轻松熊马克杯和luz在自己心里的重要程度，kain抓抓自己衣角违心点头：“那就这个吧……”<br/>一眼就看出了kain的言不由衷，luz也不多说什么直接拿了杯子走到服务台前。当他第三次拿着杯子回到kain面前时，一见杯子上色彩鲜艳、造型可爱的轻松熊图案，不等luz开口kain便开心地把杯子抱进怀中蹭了蹭，宝贝的模样让luz有些吃醋地敲敲他脑袋：<br/>“有了杯子就知足了是吧？”<br/>“嘿嘿”傻笑了两声，小兔子很机灵地凑过去用脸颊贴了贴luz侧脸：“谢谢luzくん~！”——亲昵示好的举动加上脸旁软软的触感让luz抑制不住嘴角的上扬……</p><p> </p><p>任劳任怨地拎着刚才的成果，luz和kain两人晃晃悠悠地来到二楼。远远地，便看到中庭有个超级大的My Melody人偶在迎客。装扮成粉粉兔子的人偶一摇一摆挪动着笨重的身躯亲近着客人，笨拙的模样显得娇憨可爱。<br/>基于自家毛团的原因，一向对小兔子颇有好感的luz在看到那粉色的兔子人偶时本着“同性相吸”原则拉着kain朝人偶走去。呆呆的娃娃在看到luz后本想朝他靠近几步，可因为没有适应宽大的玩偶服装，左脚绊右脚一个踉跄直接朝luz扑去。<br/>本能地接住失去平衡压过来的玩偶，由于对方的前倾，luz大半个侧脸全埋进了娃娃的额头。没有讨厌的感觉，怀中软软的触感让luz不由自主想到自家那只总喜欢投怀送抱撒娇的小兔子不觉低笑出声。<br/>不过在一旁的kain可就没那么愉悦了。从他的角度看去，luz不仅抱住了一个打扮成巨型兔子的人还亲了他的额头。想到“人类的世界里喜欢的人是会互相亲亲的”这个定理，kain立刻跳了起来几步冲过去拉开luz和玩偶，并且很懂得站位原理地挡在两人中间，气呼呼地瞪向luz：“luzくん你干嘛？！“<br/>“哎？kainくん不觉得这毛茸茸的Melody很可爱？”一头雾水的luz先是不解地看看炸毛状态的某人，随后才后知后觉地得出结论：自家小兔子……莫非是吃醋了？<br/>“不觉得！”毫不犹豫地回了句，kain任性地补充，“就算luzくん喜欢巨人兔子、我们家有我一只就够了！”<br/>“呵呵~”<br/>听到“巨人”这个词反射地想到有一阵自己逗kain玩的时候总会把东西举高不让他拿到，因为身高限制，kain只能垂涎地眼睁睁看着，愤恨之下，那时候总是“巨人”、“巨人”地叫他。再看看眼前羞恼的某人，luz控制不住地觉得kain连一只毛绒娃娃的醋都要吃也太可爱了。克制不住嘴角的笑意摸摸面前因为产生了危机感，连小耳朵都警戒地竖起来的小兔子脸颊，luz文不对题地回了句，“kainくん真可爱~”<br/>“哼、luzくん说这种好话也没有用的……”<br/>被夸奖，kain不好意思地哼哼了几声别扭地嘟嘴侧对着luz。那簇小小的尾巴因为主人的害羞而不安地动了动，圆滚滚的一团仿佛直接扫在luz心口让他觉得一种从未有过的心痒从下腹一路往上窜到喉咙……<br/>“luzくん？”<br/>久久没听到动静，kain偷看了luz一眼小小声叫着他暗想他不会生气了吧。<br/>“嗯。”清了清有些干哑的喉咙，luz拉过kain的手捏了捏，手中柔软的触感让他稍微压下心中的燥热，“我们去其他地方吧，kainくん。”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>察觉luz的小动作，可是也没发现什么不妥，kain压下心中的疑问乖乖跟着luz走……</p><p> </p><p>PART P 很单纯、很好骗，所以请不要欺负他；</p><p>放松惬意的时间总是显得短暂，拿出手机看了看时间，两人已经出来一下午了。于是，在luz“再不回去就变成野兔子了”的恐吓下，结束了放风时间，kain一步三回头地跟着luz离开。<br/>回家之前，想到自己都没吃到好吃的，kain吵吵着要吃冷饮。耐不住那只小兔子的执着，几番讨价还价下来，luz给kain买了一个Cupcake作为替代。特意挑了一个奶油最少的，看着kain边走边一门心思地挖着蛋糕吃连路都不看了，luz抓着kain的手肘不时提醒“kainくん、看路！”。<br/>“ぅむ……”<br/>心不在焉地应了句，kain同学依然故我地专心吃蛋糕，并在luz的搀引下一路沿着“S”形歪歪扭扭地前进着。也正因为此，当他发现面前那一坨阴影时根本来不及躲避，偏偏一旁的luz也来不及挽救，只能眼睁睁地看着kain一脑袋狠狠地撞在了商场边角的柱子上。<br/>“好疼T^T……”——捂住脑袋蹲下身的kain一脸委屈地嚷嚷。<br/>“怎么样有没有起包？快让我看看！不是已经拉着你往旁边了吗怎么还会撞上？”某饲主一脸担忧地跟着蹲在kain身边想拉开他的手看看情况。可惜被撞懵了的小兔子还记得死死捂住撞到的地方，任luz怎么哄都不松手……<br/>“kainくん！”试了几次都没拉开kain的手，luz压低声音无奈地叫了声对方名字。<br/>“不要T^T”哭丧着脸摇摇头，“万一肿了个包丑死了怎么办？不要给luzくん看……”<br/>被对方的理由说得哭笑不得，luz边好声好气地哄着kain“不会的、kain不丑kain最可爱了”边尝试性地继续拨开他的手。<br/>终于，在luz的好说歹说、并再三保证不会嫌弃之下，kain这才不情愿地放下手。<br/>对上kain因为疼痛而泛着水光的双眼，luz安抚地摸摸他耳朵后凑近认真观察，就见他额角泛出红红的一块，所幸因为不严重没有破皮，这才让他稍稍松了口气，而自家小兔子还在那儿满脸紧张地问着：<br/>“luzくん、怎么样？我没有破相吧……？”<br/>被kain的问话唤回神，想到刚才某人的屡教不改，怎么也要给他一点教训让他以后不要总是走路不专心，luz故意吓他：“啊……肿了好大一块啊丑死了……要怎么办啊……”<br/>——明明应该是充满担忧的话，却因为luz平铺直叙的语气显得喜感。也只有被他成功吓到的kain信以为真，立刻哭丧起脸手再次迅速地捂住自己额头：<br/>“那怎么办……luzくん不要看了T^T”<br/>“好了好了、kainくん别怕，亲一亲就会好了。”随口安慰着自家小兔子，luz倾身亲了亲他的额头，“嗯、果然，好多了呢！”<br/>所以说，小兔子真的是一种单纯可爱的生物。听到luz那么说，kain眨眨眼后可怜地要求：<br/>“ぅむ……那luzくん多亲几下……”<br/>——说着还主动靠近luz把光洁的额头送到他嘴边。<br/>送上门的美味自然要满怀感激地接受。luz不客气地又亲了几下后抬手替他揉了揉，见红肿消退不少便拉起蹲在地上的kain：<br/>“好了kainくん，我们回家吧。”<br/>“嗯！”<br/>伸出爪子摸了摸刚才撞疼的地方，不知道是出于心理原因还是亲亲的效果，觉得真的没一开始痛了、而且也没起包包！这么想着，庆幸着“总算不至于变丑”的kain点点头高高兴兴地跟着luz走……</p><p> </p><p>到了商场门口，luz和kain才发现出门时还不错的天竟然下起了大雨，两人因为一直在室内也没留意到变天。<br/>呆呆地眨眨眼看着倾盆而落的豆大雨点，小兔子伸出手好玩地接着雨珠，不一会儿整个手便被淋湿了，无处可溢的液体顺着kain纤细的手腕一路下滑直至隐没在袖口。<br/>“kainくん……”<br/>无奈地叫了声对方名字，luz怕kain被淋到于是把对方手拉回来，用自己的衣服擦着kain还湿漉漉的手。<br/>“luzくん、下这么大的雨，我们要怎么回去呀？”被阻止玩水，kain乖乖伸着手任由luz替他擦干净，顺便嘟起嘴把难题抛给一旁的饲主。<br/>“嗯……”抬头有些发愁地看着丝毫没有停止趋势的大雨，luz在几秒钟后果断地拉着kain转身往里走，“走、我们进去买把伞再回去。”<br/>一听到要买伞，为了好好适应这里已经恶补过了很多常识的kain双眼一亮，小跑几步跟上luz的步伐凑到他身边一股脑儿地询问：<br/>“雨伞是不是也算生活用品？我们要去之前那家店吗？那我们可以再换一个杯子吗？”<br/>正疾步如飞的luz有条不紊地回答：“雨伞是生活用品，kainくん真聪明。我们就是要去之前的那家店，不过不可以再换杯子了，因为我们没有其他要买的东西。”<br/>“是嘛……”<br/>被拒绝，小兔子没有泄气退让一步继续问，“那我们可以买有小兔子图案的伞吗？刚才我有看到很可爱的伞。”——本来kain看到后就想买的，可是那时候刚惹luz生气他没敢说。<br/>想着卡通图案的伞伞面估计都不会很大，应该不适合自己和kain两个人撑，luz正一脸为难地犹豫着说辞，转头就对上kain炯炯的眼神让他默默吞下了到喉咙口的拒绝模棱两可地回了句：<br/>“到时候再看吧。”<br/>于是，所谓“到时候再看”的结果就是面对着把人家伞抱在怀里怎么也不肯松手的小兔子，luz只能投降地满足对方的心愿。结账后看着身边一蹦一跳很开心的kain，luz只是愁着那么大的雨，两人要怎么用现在这把小小的伞顺利回家。<br/>最终……<br/>一手拎着今天的战利品一手撑着伞，间歇低头看看盘踞在自己胸口非常恰意地晃着尾巴的小兔子，luz暗叹似乎从这只小兔子入驻自己的生活之后，自己就在“保姆”的道路上越走越远了……<br/>“嘿嘿快看快看~好可爱啊这么帅怎么还撑着一把小兔子的伞~”<br/>“是啊、简直反差萌啊~”<br/>不远处，两个高中生模样的女孩子边窃窃私语边不时偷偷张望luz，谈话声毫无阻隔地传入luz耳中让他额角抽了抽内心吐槽：喂、这样大声地议论别人，连当事人都听到了真的好么……会不会显得太不专业了……<br/>还没来得及腹诽更多，可能因为闷着不太舒服，本来待在他衣服里的小毛球不安分地动了动，两只小爪子抓着他的皮衣外套、甩甩耳朵探头探脑地想看外面。呆呆的模样让那两个女孩子瞬间母性爆棚尖叫起来：<br/>“看啊看啊！他怀里还揣了一只小兔子哎！原来是个兔子控吗~！！那只小兔子也好可爱、小小的雪白的一团好想捏一捏哦！”<br/>“啊~我也好想养一只这么乖乖的、毛茸茸的小东西啊~！！”<br/>说不上是占有欲作祟还是什么，不想让别人看到kain的想法让luz一巴掌拍在正在自己胸口动来动去的小脑袋。一用力把他塞回衣服里面去后，luz把皮衣的拉链拉高将kain锁在里面：<br/>“别乱动。”<br/>【ぅむ……】<br/>因为衣服的收紧，活动范围受到限制的kain没法儿再乱动只能缩着爪子保持脑袋贴在luz胸口的姿势。另一方面，急于回家的luz也加快了步伐频率。不得不说腿长还是有好处的，在luz的刻意而为下，不一会便将那两个高中生“啊、他们走远了哎……”、“好可惜……”的抱怨声远远甩在了身后……</p><p> </p><p>经过一番折腾终于回到家，刚打开门，kain便从luz怀里跳了出来。甩了甩湿漉漉的毛发，kain变成人形后迫不及待地拉拉luz手上的袋子笑得乖巧：<br/>“luzくん我帮你拿吧~”<br/>刮了刮小兔子挺翘的鼻尖，luz好笑地看着他：“今天这么乖？”<br/>“一直都那么乖的！”<br/>挺起胸脯一点也不谦虚的骄傲模样让luz加深了嘴角的笑意附和：“是啊，kainくん真乖~”<br/>“嗯！一直一直都很乖的kain。”<br/>再次强调了一遍，kain喜滋滋地接过luz手上的袋子，在他还忙着收伞的时候便坐到客厅椅子上开始倒腾自己的战利品。把那盒包装精美的糖果淘出来研究了一番，kain打开盒子小心地拿了一粒送进嘴里后啪叽啪叽嘴满足地把盒子放到一边继续看其他东西……<br/>于是，在luz进进出出收拾的时候就听到塑料袋的摩擦声不间断地响起。等他收好了伞、擦着头发从洗手间出来的时候，就看到某只毛团已经以气吞山河的气势把桌上堆得满是东西，自己则捧着一只杯子一边晃悠着那团短短的小尾巴一边“嘿嘿”傻笑几声，呆傻的样子让luz好笑地靠在门沿默默看了他半晌。<br/>视线下滑，发现自己最近似乎总有些在意kain的尾巴，luz在小小地自我谴责的同时走近自娱自乐得开心的小兔子。<br/>“kain……”<br/>从身后把那只小毛团抱了个满怀，luz修长的双臂将对方整个纳入怀中，紧贴而上的后背将两人之间的空隙充盈。<br/>因为luz突然的亲密拥抱被吓着，kain的身体下意识地颤了颤随后便放松下来习惯性地靠近luz怀里。用脸颊蹭了蹭luz的，kain举起手中的杯子向对方展示：<br/>“luzくん~”<br/>“嗯，很可爱。”心不在焉地夸了句，luz单手扳过kain的脑袋让他正对着自己后一偏头凑了过去。<br/>“唔……？”<br/>还没反应过来为什么会被亲，kain不在状态地眨眨眼看着面前吻得投入的luz。唇上柔软的触感带着压迫，让他下意识地伸手抓住luz衣角。<br/>手顺着kain纤细的颈线下滑到肩胛，在轻触了下他的腰际后执着地往那个已经诱惑了他好久的地方靠近……<br/>就在luz的手几乎要碰到那簇毛毛的时候，怀里的kain不配合地扭了扭身体避开了他的亲吻。仰起脑袋看向luz，带着水光的薄唇在灯光下泛着晶莹，可是嘴里吐出的话语却没有半分情调：<br/>“luzくん我想喝牛奶……”<br/>“……”<br/>眉角不由自主地抽了抽，luz此刻有些佩服自己的定力没当场把这只兔子活扒了。被luz发青的脸色吓到，kain担心地学着大人一样摸了摸他的脸颊：“luzくん你不舒服？”<br/>“没有。”<br/>从牙缝间挤出的话带着一股咬牙切齿的味道让kain有些怂地缩了缩肩膀。放过了那只就差缩到墙角去的胆小兔子，luz站直身接过kain手上的杯子认命地去洗杯子倒牛奶。<br/>不一会儿，端着牛奶的luz刚走出厨房就感受到了kain炽热的目光。不等luz靠近，kain便迫不及待地捧过杯子喝了一口。<br/>“好喝~”——仿佛因为杯子的原因，连带着里面的牛奶都变得无比美味，小兔子脸上洋溢着被喂饱了的幸福感。<br/>“kainくん真是……”<br/>轻叹了声无奈地看着kain小口小口舔牛奶的动作，luz不时伸出手指美其名曰替kain擦擦嘴边的奶渍，柔软粉嫩的薄唇诱惑着luz偶尔弯腰亲上去共同品尝那香甜的牛奶……<br/>因为杯子容量比较大，加上luz的刻意骚扰，喝了半天也只解决了三分之一的牛奶让kain没什么耐性地决定放弃。<br/>“好多啊……不想喝了……”撒娇地甩甩耳朵，kain把杯子递给自家饲主寄希望于他帮忙解决，却得到某人的断然拒绝：<br/>“不行、不可以任性。”<br/>秒速被拒让kain顿了顿委屈地垂下脑袋：“好吧……”——完了又不死心地瞄瞄luz，见对方一脸正经全然没有破绽，kain扁扁嘴叫了句，“ママ……”<br/>“嗯……”<br/>差点被kain那句又软又萌的称呼逗笑，luz轻咳了一声极力维持住板着脸的严肃样子。于是，几经努力还是不见luz软化的kain只能死心地一口一口啜牛奶，好像喝什么毒药一样的痛苦表情让luz在看了五分钟后无奈地放弃了“教育兔子不挑食”计划：<br/>“好了好了、不想喝就放着晚点再说吧。”<br/>“真的吗？luzくん真好！最喜欢luzくん了！！”<br/>得了好处之后果断记得卖乖的kain把杯子一丢搂住luz脖子蹭了蹭，百试不爽的撒娇手段对luz来说还就管用。单手环住扑进他怀里的kain拍了拍他的后背，怀里充实的触感让luz感叹自己也只能认栽了：<br/>“我先去做晚饭了，kainくん记得把东西都收好知道吗？”<br/>“嗯、知道了！”<br/>抓着luz衣服又磨蹭了一会，等luz进厨房后，小兔子真的有模有样地帮忙整理起了东西。把买回来的吃的玩的都一股脑儿塞进luz特意为他留出的小柜子里，看着恢复了干净整洁的桌面，kain颇有成就感地拍拍手掌：<br/>“果然我还是很厉害的呢！”<br/>自我表扬着，眼神一转看到桌上果盆里一个个颜色鲜艳、个头小巧的苹果上面，念叨着“好像很好吃啊……”的kain挑了一个咬了一口后，直接皱起眉捧着苹果跑进厨房找自家饲主去了。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>听到“蹭蹭蹭”的跑步声越来越近，luz转头就看到拖着小兔子拖鞋的kain直直朝他扑来，于是反射地接住他双手松松环上他的腰际。<br/>“luzくん~”刻意拉长的尾音显得有些黏糊糊的，kain把手里的苹果送到luz嘴边后眨眨眼期待地盯着他。<br/>“嗯？”视线下移瞄了眼已经快塞到自己嘴巴里的苹果——kain小小的牙印残留在上面格外清晰——搞不清楚怀里这只兔子的意图，luz摇摇头，“我不吃、kainくん吃吧。”<br/>“啊……”听到luz的拒绝，kain的脸一下黯淡下来，失望毫不掩饰地弥漫开来让luz颇为不解地伸出手捏了捏对方的脸颊：<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>“没什么……”别扭地转开头，却又立刻被luz扳过脸正对向他。加诸在下颚的强势力道让kain没法再乱动只好受气包似得看着luz。<br/>“还说没什么？你看你就差直接在脸上写上‘我不高兴’这几个字了。”松开对kain的钳制，luz安抚性地捏捏他的颈项哄道，“刚才不还好好的？是不是东西没理好？如果没整理好就算了，一会我出去放。”<br/>“我已经整理好了、luzくん不要小瞧人啦！”忍不住为自己辩解了句，见luz神色间的紧张毫不掩饰，kain的眼珠转了转觉得有商量的余地于是再次不死心地把苹果往luz嘴边送了送，“luzくん吃苹果~”<br/>小兔子如此执着于这件事让luz单边眉毛挑了挑，深深地看了kain一眼，luz从善如流地顺着他的手势在对方留下的牙印旁边咬了一口。伴随着清脆的“咔擦”声响，luz脸色不变地咀嚼了几下把苹果送下肚，这才明白了kain的目的。<br/>想到这只小兔子的坏心，luz惩罚地揉了揉他耳朵：<br/>“不好吃就给我了是吧？”<br/>“没有没有、我只是想着luzくん一定渴了，这个苹果虽然没为什么味道但是还是可以补水的……”<br/>不要以为你装得一脸正直的样子我就会相信你的话……内心默默腹诽着，不过也没有真的要和他较真的意思，luz单手拿过kain手上的苹果：<br/>“好了这个给我吧、kainくん去吃其他的吧。冰箱里有我早上刚买的草莓已经洗过可以直接吃了、kainくん吃草莓去吧。”<br/>“嗯！谢谢luzくん！”<br/>听到有其他好吃的又解决了手上的麻烦，kain心情很好地甩甩耳朵主动凑过去亲了亲luz脸颊后蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去。看着那只小兔子因为兴奋而一晃一晃的小尾巴，luz无奈地摇摇头，嘴角那抹笑容却丝毫不减……</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p> </p><p>luzkain-饲养手册（无责任番外——中秋快乐）</p><p>nico唱见同人文，luzkain<br/>架空、OOC~~</p><p>-----------------------------------<br/>毕竟算是《饲养手册》的人设，所以一切照旧呀~小兔子的kain酱和饲主的luz桑过中秋吃团子讨论月兔的故事~<br/>-----------------------------------</p><p>月朗星稀的夜晚，窗外的圆月在深蓝色条带的映衬下散发着悠悠光芒，低调却奢华。<br/>晚饭后半程，吃得八分饱的luz放下手中的筷子，单手托腮眼中带笑地看着对面正吃胡萝卜吃得开心的kain。<br/>可能因为对食物很满意，kain脑袋上的耳朵一晃一晃的，随着他进食的频率左右摇着，娇憨的模样让luz忍不住伸手想要摸摸。可刚抬手就被对面警戒心颇高的小兔子发现了，双眼直直扫视过来：<br/>“luzくん怎么了吗？”<br/>“咳咳、没什么。”手腕顺势一转松松地捏成拳遮在嘴边，luz作势无辜地咳了几声后突然想到了什么离开座位。<br/>“luzくん？”<br/>因为luz的突然离席而停下了吃东西的动作，抬起脑袋视线粘着luz以为自己要被抛弃，kain立即无精打采地垮下脸，“luzくん是不是觉得我吃太慢了？其实我已经吃饱……”<br/>话还没说完就被luz按了按脑袋——宽大的手掌带着自己熟悉的温度和力度，kain下意识地蹭了蹭对方。感受到手下毛茸茸的头发触感，luz的声音跟着柔软下来：<br/>“别多想，我只是去拿个东西，马上就回来。不过……kainくん的确稍微少吃点比较好，晚点我们加餐呀。”<br/>“加餐？”听到这两个字双眼蓦地一亮整张脸都明亮起来，小吃货属性暴露无遗的样子让luz不由失笑：<br/>“kainくん平时我是虐待你了吗？怎么听到‘加餐’那么开心呢！”<br/>“没有没有~”<br/>乖巧地摇摇头，kain笑弯的眉眼非常直率地表达出了他的高兴，整个扑进站着的luz怀里，正好到对方腰际的位置让他可以环住对方腰身完全埋他怀里。<br/>低头看着这只喜欢撒娇又总长不大的小兔子，luz没发现自己不知不觉间已给予了对方绝对的纵容。让他蹭了一会，luz拍拍kain的肩膀示意他放开，然后在kain期待的目光中像变魔术一般从橱柜里拿出一盘雪白的糯米团子……<br/>“哎？”<br/>一眼就被那满满一盘晶莹剔透的团子吸引了全部注意，kain张着嘴一脸馋样的看着luz……手上的盘子眼也不眨：<br/>“luzくん我们可不可以现在吃了它？”<br/>“不可以。”直截了当地拒绝，luz的视线无意识地飘向窗外又拉回，看着面前就差流口水的某人，luz勾了勾嘴角伸手捏捏kain挺翘的鼻尖，“晚上洗完澡，我们一起坐在窗前吃。”<br/>“ぅむ……”<br/>虽然满心地不情愿，可还是听话地点点头，只是视线粘在那小巧可爱的团子上不肯离开。没过几秒，不死心地小兔子再次试探着提要求，“那luzくん~我可以捏捏它么？它看上去软软的……”<br/>对了……自己差点忘了kain对软软的东西的执着了……想到这里luz转头看向旁边的少年，果然他正双眼炯炯发光地看着自己，盈着水光的眼眸充满了期待，不过即便如此提议还是遭到了luz的驳回：<br/>“……也不可以。”<br/>“那好吧……”<br/>不得不说嘟起嘴整个都有些泄气的小兔子还挺招luz同情的，面对着没什么精神的kain，luz迟疑了一番做出退让：<br/>“那我现在把碗筷收拾了，我们去洗个澡然后就吃好不好？”<br/>话音刚落就见kain瞬间恢复了活力用力点头表示支持，也不顾自己吃到一半的胡萝卜直接推着luz让他快点收拾，急切的模样让luz无奈又好笑。<br/>于是顶着kain紧迫盯人的视线，luz动作迅速地收了碗筷。一路上某只闲不住的兔子还直绕着他转悠不时发发牢骚：<br/>“luzくん怎么还没洗好、好慢哦~”<br/>“不洗干净kainくん小心明天吃了拉肚子。”<br/>——luz表示自己已经成功有了免疫可以从容应对某人的催促了。果然这句说完，kain扁扁嘴不再催他——想到之前有一次就是不知道什么原因，kain吃坏了肚子结果在床上躺了一整天翻来覆去腹如刀绞，而且后来还被同样吓得半死的luz强制禁食了几天，只能吃寡淡无味的白粥，kain是怎么也不想再过那样的日子了。<br/>当然，也不舍得真的让自家小毛球久等，luz加速收拾妥当，转头就看到kain站在墙角委委屈屈地瞅着他，知道他的想法，luz几步到他面前摸摸他脑袋顺毛：<br/>“好了，我们去洗澡吧。洗完就吃团子。”<br/>“好~！”<br/>高兴地应着并且健忘地忘记了前一秒自己还在委屈之中，连对以前总要让luz劝说再三才勉强进行的洗澡活动都积极不少的样子让luz认真考虑起来是不是以后每天晚上都该准备些好吃的来诱惑kain了……</p><p> </p><p>率先洗完了澡跑出浴室，kain甩着还没干透的头发主动把那盘团子端到窗前后，乖乖坐在窗台边等着luz过来。<br/>直到坐定，闲着无事的kain才发现今晚窗外的月亮圆滚滚的。明亮却不刺眼的月光静静洒下，给人间铺上一层静谧安然。被这样的美景诱惑，kain一时呆呆地看着外面忘了动作。<br/>luz进房时看到的便是这么一番景象——柔和的月光下，有着白皙肌肤的少年抬头专注仰望着夜空，耷拉下来的耳朵温顺地下垂着好像在虔诚祭拜着。月光照在他身上好像会直接穿透般，让他披上了一层朦胧。放轻了脚步走向恍然未觉有人进屋的kain，直到快到他身边，kain的耳朵动了动似乎才发现luz的存在，立刻笑逐颜开地转头看向他：<br/>“luzくん你好了吗~”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>应了声后坐下，还没坐稳kain便闲不住地凑过来期待地问他：“我们可以开始吃了吗？”<br/>小小的牙齿咬着粉嫩的唇瓣、乌黑的眼眸眨啊眨的仿佛就等着luz一同意就开动了，贪吃的模样让luz无奈地摸摸他脑袋后点头。<br/>“luzくん最好了~最喜欢luzくん了~！”——因为得到首肯，kain开心地说着表白。可惜这话在luz耳里怎么听怎么廉价：<br/>“我怎么觉得kainくん最喜欢的明明是食物、我只是附带的呢。”<br/>开玩笑地说着，立刻得到kain坚决的否认：<br/>“才没有！luzくん才不会是附带的！”<br/>说罢为表示自己没有骗人还主动凑过去在luz脸颊旁边碰了碰，亲昵的举动这才让luz满意。<br/>顺利安抚了luz后，kain低头看着面前的团子开始认真纠结起自己要从哪一个开吃。东瞧瞧西看看，贪心的小兔子皱着眉头问：<br/>“luzくん~这里面的馅都是一样的吗？”<br/>“每一个都不一样哦！”<br/>“呜~~那我要怎么选择……吃哪个会比较好呢？”左右挣扎着，最终选了最白胖的一个拿起来后送到嘴边，“嗯、我就先吃这个吧！”<br/>张开口咬了一小口，软软的糯米在齿缝留香、连带着甜甜的馅一并滑进嘴里，细腻柔滑的触感让kain享受地眯了眯眼满足地说了句“好吃~”。<br/>“呵呵~”吃得一脸高兴的kain完全满足了luz的投食欲，学着kain的样子随手拿起一个咬了一口，绿豆馅的团子带着清凉口感一路滑下喉间带来阵阵凉意。<br/>“luzくん的那个是什么馅的呀？”<br/>还没等luz完全咽下嘴里的东西，坐在他身边的kain便急不可耐地问道，一副吃着碗里看着锅里的架势。<br/>“绿豆的，清清凉凉的呢。”<br/>“哎？好想吃哦……”<br/>听完luz的描述，小兔子瞬间露出了渴望的表情眼睛直直盯着他手上剩下的那一半团子。明白kain的用意，luz笑着把手伸了过去直接把指尖还剩的小半个团子送进kain嘴中……<br/>“ぅむ~”<br/>一口吞了luz递来的团子，果然如他所说清凉可口。尝到鲜味的kain瞬间对自己刚才咬了一口的团子嫌弃起来。本着麻烦事情就交给自家饲主解决的原则，kain毫不犹豫把手伸向luz：<br/>“luzくん~”<br/>抽抽嘴角无从吐槽的luz看着kain，最终还是无条件宠溺地接过对方手上剩余的团子帮忙解决……<br/>于是就这样一人一口，两人慢慢解决着盘里的团子。<br/>“说起来，今天的月亮好圆哦！”吃东西的间隙，kain小小声感叹了句。<br/>“是呢，今天是满月呀。kainくん知道么，月亮上可是有着kainくん的同类哦！”笑着抬头望了眼窗外的圆月，luz随口调侃，却立刻引来kain的诧异：<br/>“哎？同类？？”<br/>“是呀，月亮上可是有一只辛勤的小兔子终年在打着年糕哦！”见kain瞪大眼看向他一脸单纯地问着“真的吗真的吗”，可爱的样子让luz起了戏弄之心假装认真地点头：<br/>“真的哦！刚才我们吃的这些团子就是这只小兔子打出来的呢！”<br/>“那为什么小兔子要去月亮上打年糕呢？在这里不可以吗？”kain歪着脑袋可爱地看着luz问出不解，因为困惑连带着吃东西的动作都停了下来。<br/>“因为月亮上需要有小兔子呀，而它因为不乖所以被卖到了月亮上只能遥遥看着我们并且保佑我们呢。所以kainくん一定不可以不听话哦，否则就会被一起卖到月亮上和它作伴了。”<br/>“可、可是为什么要找小兔子呢？其他、其他小动物不可以吗？”显然真的被luz的话吓到，连说话都有些磕磕绊绊起来。<br/>“不可以呢，因为只有小兔子有保佑别人的神奇力量呀！”luz继续无责任胡编乱造。<br/>“那、那这样不是很寂寞……”似乎脑补出了如果自己被丢到月亮上的场景，kain一抽一抽着鼻子一脸难过，“月亮上也没有luzくん一定会寂寞死的T^T”<br/>——被欺负了的可怜样子反倒让luz像是做错了什么事般急忙安抚：<br/>“骗kainくん的啦！不会有人把kainくん送走的，放心吧。”<br/>“真的么？”抬头看向luz寻求保证，“我不要一个人去月亮上……想要和luzくん在一起……”<br/>因为kain的依赖微微惊讶地张嘴，想起初见时那人说过“kain害怕寂寞”的话，luz看向kain的眼中溢满了温情。伸手将kain拉进怀中，luz承诺：<br/>“……真的哦。”</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上，luz上床时发现一向是人形睡觉的kain罕见地回复了毛球状。圆滚滚的一团让luz双手抱起他将他托到眼前：<br/>“怎么了？为什么变成这样了？”<br/>【luzくん刚才说过……小兔子有保佑别人的神奇力量。我、我想要守护luzくん……】单纯地说出自己的愿望，毫无心机的模样让luz心底瞬间溢出怜爱。还来不及说什么，就见小毛球低下脑袋舔舔luz手掌一脸可怜地说出心里一直担忧的问题，【可是、可是我真的不会被别人捉到月亮上么……我不要和luzくん分开……】<br/>“傻瓜。”眼前少年纯真的眼眸吸引着luz，轻轻凑过去亲了亲他毛茸茸的小脑袋，luz扬起嘴角轻声道：<br/>“就算去月亮上，也要和kainくん在一起……”</p><p> </p><p>PS：好久不见~本来想写新文的，新文写了一半觉得有点沉重就打算轻松一下还是回到《饲养手册》了~好了，luz桑现在一步一步朝吃小兔子的路上迈进，真是可喜可贺、可喜可贺呀~(￣_,￣ )</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 《奇幻世界》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不好意思感觉自己这次又放弃治疗了写了奇奇怪怪的东西。。算了反正事到如今我觉得自己已经放弃治疗惯了╮(╯▽╰)╭希望大家不会讨厌~<br/>-----------------------------------</p><p>——在每一个崩坏的世界中，只有修正了故事结局，才能得到救赎。</p><p>PART Ⅰ 《ピエロ》</p><p>灯火通明的马戏团帐篷内空无一人，带着滑稽小丑面具的修长身影独自在舞台上卖力地表演着。<br/>圆滚滚的大球在他脚下或是往前或是后退，而小丑还不安分地不时试着做出一两个夸张的动作。因为圆球的滚动，晃晃悠悠的身影不是前倾就是后仰仿佛随时会掉下来，让旁人看了不禁替他捏了一把汗。<br/>最终，因为重心后仰，男子身体朝后摔去再也无法避免摔倒的结局。<br/>“啧……好~疼……”<br/>揉着因为惯性而狠狠磕在地上的背部，男子还没坐起身就听到不远处传来了一声焦急的呼唤：<br/>“luzくん！”<br/>紧接着便是“啪嗒啪嗒”急促跑近的脚步声——似乎看到了luz摔倒的过程，刚刚进来的少年还没顾得上缓一缓气便匆匆跑上舞台直扑luz身边，乌黑的双眼紧张地上下扫视着。透过面具看不清对方的神色，kain只能担心地拉住luz手臂询问：“luzくん你怎么样？有没有摔疼？”<br/>“没事的、我没事，kainくん。”伸出手在对方脑袋上揉了揉安慰着眼前一副快哭出来的少年，luz放缓了声音温柔笑着，“这样的根本就不痛不痒哦，所以别担心。”<br/>“真的吗？”<br/>吸吸鼻子双眼还不放心地盯着对方，直到luz再三点头表示“自己真的没事”才放心下来的kain想起自己还带了吃的给luz。瞄了眼弹到一边的大圆球，不知道自己的突然出现会不会打扰对方练习的kain怯怯开口：<br/>“luzくん……我带了吃的给你，你、你练习完了吗？可以休息一会儿吗？”<br/>面对因为害怕给别人添麻烦而满脸小心谨慎的kain，luz心里无法克制地溢出一阵阵宠爱——仿佛从很久以前自己就习惯着包容眼前的少年，可是奇怪的是，自己和kain明明才认识没多久。<br/>——是的，luz是这个小小马戏团里的一名无名小丑。和kain相识的记忆停留在三天前，那天自己去镇上买东西，回来时看到了那个蜷缩在巷子口伤心哭泣的少年。仿佛被抛弃了的少年缺乏安全感似得抱紧膝盖努力把自己缩成小小的一团，说不上原因地，内心一角鼓动着luz无法视而不见地离开。几步走到少年面前，在对上那双清澈的双眸时，luz的世界仿佛开启了一道一直封闭着的禁制……<br/>那之后，kain便经常会来找luz。<br/>少年似乎非常喜欢luz，哪怕什么都不做只是静静陪着他一整天也不会觉得厌倦。偏偏luz心中对kain有着莫名的熟悉感，对他这种近乎痴汉的做法不仅毫无异议，还隐约有着“kainくん还真是老样子、一点都没变啊”的感叹。当然，不可否认地，另有一部分的原因是luz对kain那近乎无原则的纵容，就好像现在——<br/>“嗯、练习得差不多了。那我们去舞台下面吧！”<br/>将练习暂时放在了一边，得到luz应允的少年脸色立刻亮了起来。下台找了位置坐下，kain开心地蹭到luz身边后将带来的水果递给对方。<br/>粉嫩的苹果看上去就非常甜美可口，luz默默接过后并没有直接动嘴——原本只是隐隐作痛的背部在坐下后似乎有了加剧的趋势，luz不动声色地动了动肩膀想要缓解一下疼痛，却立刻被一直关注着他的kain发现：<br/>“luzくん？”看着他的动作，kain在不解了几秒后马上反应过来，“刚才还是摔疼了是不是？你哪里疼？让我看看好吗？”<br/>说着整个都扒到了luz身边手试探地碰了碰他的肩膀，却又因为怕弄痛对方而不敢太过用力只能无措地咬着唇。<br/>“kainくん。”看着整个都紧张起来的kain，不忍让他露出悲伤表情的luz拍拍他的手口气轻快地安慰，“别乱猜，我只是训练了一天有点累而已。说起来，kainくん带了多少苹果来？”<br/>“嗯？”不明白luz怎么突然岔开了话题，说话还带着鼻音的kain愣愣地看了luz一会，见他无意再谈伤势问题后老老实实地回答，“带了三个。”<br/>“那还有两个也给我吧！”<br/>“luzくん是怕不够吃吗？”<br/>软乎乎的嗓音问出自己的疑惑，kain乖乖把剩下的两个苹果也拿给luz。面对满腹信任的kain，luz喉间逸出低沉的笑意伸出食指点了点他的鼻尖：<br/>“kainくん以为我是你吗要吃三个苹果~？来，我给kainくん表演个小游戏吧。”<br/>说罢，luz将右手两个苹果中的一个往上抛去，在到达一定高度后将另一个也向上抛的同时把左手的苹果扔到右手……就这样，三个苹果被他轮流抛出又稳稳地掉入他手中，修长的手指有条不紊地动着，让kain一时看呆了眼。<br/>“怎么样？好玩吗？”<br/>见kain的心思已经被吸引开，luz这才停止了手上的动作笑眯眯地看着满脸惊叹的少年。<br/>“luzくん好厉害哦！”回过神的kain双眼亮亮地望着luz，“不愧是luzくん呢！”<br/>“呵呵、这个很容易哦，我可以教kainくん，kain想学吗？”<br/>“真的吗？可以吗？”<br/>被kain热切的眼神看着，luz直接将苹果塞到他手中后凑过身伸长手臂将kain随手一搂，少年青涩的身体在感到对方的贴近后小小地颤了颤，随后便假装镇定地轻轻叫了声对方名字：<br/>“……luzくん？”<br/>“嗯。”感到怀中的身体有着丝几不可察的僵硬，luz笑意更甚，“别怕、我来教kainくん。”<br/>“好。”<br/>小小声地回应着，kain少年信任地靠近luz胸口。虽然偏过头看到的只是那千篇一律的面具，可是一吞一吐间kain可以感受到靠在他颈侧的luz每一次的呼吸，那熟悉的气息让他莫名安心。<br/>两人之间的相处氛围是挺好的，可惜的是luz老师太高估了kain同学的手眼协调能力，握着他的手教了他好几遍关键技巧，可是kain不是顾了这个顾不了那个、就是完全反应不过来，随着“啪”、“啪”清脆的两声，三个苹果仅有一个在luz的抢救之下侥幸生存了下来，剩下两个以悲惨之姿狠狠投入地球母亲怀抱。<br/>“……”——BY完全无语了的luz老师。<br/>“′▽｀”——BY一脸无辜望着luz的kain同学。<br/>“哎……算了。”放弃地叹了口气，luz摸摸满脸纯良的少年安慰，“看来kainくん没有这个天赋，我们还是吃苹果吧。”<br/>“可是、可是只有一个苹果了……luzくん吃吧！”<br/>看了正在地上躺尸的苹果两眼，kain果断忽视了造成它们现在这副惨状的是自己这个事实，扑闪着双眼望向luz，“luzくん你快尝尝甜不甜~”<br/>“甜不甜kainくん自己尝尝不就知道了？”怎么也不可能自己一个人吃着水果让kain在一边看着，luz把仅存的那个苹果送到kain嘴边示意他吃，却被kain极力拒绝。用力摇着头，kain的手抓着luz手腕试图推走他压在自己嘴边的苹果：<br/>“我不吃啦、luzくん自己吃这是我特地带给luzくん吃的啦！”<br/>“kainくん尝一口也没关系啊！”<br/>“不要！”<br/>……<br/>于是，经历了一番推拒，kain和luz都不肯退让。僵持了几分钟，最终只能由luz退让小半步：<br/>“那好吧、我们一起吃吧。”<br/>“嗯~”觉得这个提议可以接受，不过kain还是提出额外要求，“luzくん先吃。”<br/>“咔嚓”咬下一口后，luz将苹果递到kain面前，就着对方的手势在他咬过的地方旁边跟着咬了一小口，甜蜜的汁液顺着kain留在苹果上的痕迹往下流淌沾湿了luz的手心。<br/>“好甜~”<br/>“是呢。”<br/>附和着少年的话，kain和luz一人一口，分享着那颗本就不大的苹果。<br/>静静坐在luz身旁不时看他一眼，透过笑得滑稽的小丑面具理应看不到luz的面容，可是kain却觉得自己知道对方的长相，哪怕闭着眼也可以清晰地在脑海中勾勒出那下巴的弧度、微薄的唇形、挺翘的鼻尖，以及……那对总是带着纵容望着自己的双眼。<br/>说不上理由地，kain觉得自己和luz是同一类人。那天，从未有过的迷茫包围着他，和这个世界格格不入的排斥感撕扯着他让他焦虑无措，只想要贴着墙最好可以从此消失再也不要出现了。就在这时luz突然出现了在他眼前，面具后露出的双眼温和而宁静，仿佛抚平了他所有的焦躁。也正因此，那之后kain便习惯地追着luz跑，仿佛只要在他身边便没有什么可怕的了。<br/>又和kain聊了一会儿，估量着休息得差不多了的luz站起身：<br/>“好了kainくん，我要继续去训练了。你也早点回去吧。”<br/>“要……走了吗？”<br/>听到luz要离去，kain立刻不安地跟着站起身眼巴巴望着对方，被遗弃的小狗般的可怜眼神让luz好笑地伸手牵过他的手：<br/>“不要一副被抛弃的模样了，我并没有说要扔下你啊。对了kainくん，明天我们会去镇上表演，你要去……”<br/>“要去！”<br/>还没等luz说完便直觉地应了下来，直到听到luz的低笑声才反应过来自己似乎太过急躁无礼了，kain咬咬唇讷讷地道歉，“对不起啊luzくん……”<br/>“没事，明天中午十二点在镇上的广场，我会等着kainくん的。好了，那我真的去练习了。”<br/>笑意不减地说完，luz捏了捏kain软软的脸颊后向台上走去。<br/>原以为kain会听话地离去，可是上了台的luz一转身就见kain愣神似得站在下面双眼发直地望着台上某一处。<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>第一次见到他的眼中有着近似惊恐的神色，luz担心地叫了声，可kain仿佛沉浸在自己的世界中根本没听到他的声音。皱眉循着kain的视线望去，在看到舞台边那高高伫立的高台之后，luz收回目光刚想说kain是不是恐高，就听他颤着嗓音断断续续地问道：<br/>“lu、luzくん、那个……是表演要用的吗？”<br/>“啊、是啊。高台平衡项目会用到那个，比如说骑单轮车通过、或者蒙上眼睛走过去之类……”<br/>luz的解释还说到一半就被kain的尖叫突兀打断：<br/>“不要做！！”<br/>“哎？”<br/>“不要做、luzくん不要做！你答应我、不要表演那些、好不好？”近乎急切地寻求着对方的承诺，kain整个人都扑到了台边急躁地要求着。<br/>虽然不明白kain为什么那么说，可是他急得双眼通红的样子让luz觉得如果自己不答应kain可能会立刻哭出来。想了想短时间内自己应该不会用那个高台表演，luz蹲下身伸手覆上kain深深抠进舞台边缘的指甲：<br/>“我答应你，kainくん。所以别伤心、没事的。”<br/>平和的微笑仿若魔法般抚平了kain心中的不安，让他渐渐放松了身体。凝望着luz浅棕色的双眸，kain抿抿唇再次确认：<br/>“……约好了、luzくん。”<br/>“好。”</p><p> </p><p>第二天，当kain到达镇里的广场时，luz所在的马戏团已经布置好了一切准备演出了。<br/>找了个好位置，kain看到戴着熟悉的小丑面具的luz正在角落里练习着一会的表演，于是对他做了个握拳的动作默默道了句“加油”。接收到kain的鼓劲，luz笑着点点头朝对方眨眨眼示意kain拭目以待。<br/>不一会儿，前面的表演都顺利落幕，轮到luz上场了。<br/>骑着独轮车的小丑一边抛接着色彩鲜艳的彩球一边从侧边出场绕到中央，熟练的动作和夸张的装束让周围的人笑开了，连kain也忍不住被感染跟着大家露出微笑。<br/>得到认可的小丑表演得更加卖力，控制着车子绕着S型不时前倾后仰扭动一番，让人担心下一瞬他可能就会失去平衡摔倒而爆出一阵阵嘘声，可是令众人失望的是，每次要摔倒的前一秒，小丑的身形又稳稳地坐了回去。<br/>知道luz是故意这样做的，可还是替他担忧着的kain和众人一样心思完全在luz身上，双眼紧紧锁着他不放，内心祈祷着他能平安完成表演。<br/>变故发生在luz将车骑到边缘的时候——仿佛被小丑身上的装扮吓到，固执地认为那是恶魔的孩子捡起地上的石块朝着luz狠狠砸去——完全没想到会遭到攻击的luz看到突然朝他飞来的石头时根本来不及防备或者躲避直接被砸到了额角，人也因为失去平衡从独轮车上掉下来重重摔倒在地上……<br/>“滴答……滴答……”<br/>四散开来的彩球发出“咕噜噜”的滚动声，一滴滴红得刺眼的鲜血从luz捂着额角的指缝落下，声声砸在地面。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>被眼前的场景吓得一时回不了神，kain捂着嘴想要阻止自己尖叫出声。另一边，可能被luz的惨状吓到，砸人的孩子不复之前的淘气瘪了瘪嘴也害怕地哭了起来。一时之间场面变得混乱起来。<br/>“没、没事的……”<br/>耳边隐隐听到孩子的哭泣声，本来狼狈地跪伏在地上的luz动了动身体站起身，灵巧的身形晃了几晃出现在孩子面前：<br/>“没事的。”——带着血的招牌面具上仍刻画着可笑的笑容，luz双手在额头比划了一下，温柔的声音带着安抚人心的作用，“只要不放弃，即使是鲜血也可以化为盛放的花朵。”<br/>随着他的话语说完，原本被鲜血染红的面具上开出数朵盛开的玫瑰，遮盖了那抹让人心惊的暗红。似乎被眼前的小魔术逗乐，哭泣着的孩子愣了愣后突然“噗嗤”一笑，欢乐的氛围带动周围的人也笑了起来，不知道是谁第一个带头，围观的人们陆续地鼓起掌来表示对luz的赞扬。<br/>一片掌声中，luz鞠了个躬退场。看他离开，kain立刻追了过去。<br/>“luzくん！”<br/>一到后台，远远地便看到那个摇摇晃晃的身影——没有了刚才那份从容，连路都走不稳的样子让kain着急地几步追到luz面前扶着他担心地问：<br/>“luzくん你怎么样？流了那么多血……一定很疼吧……”<br/>“嘘、kainくん、别难过，没事的，这样的根本就不痛不痒……”<br/>“luzくん你别总说没事的、出了那么多血怎么可能没事！怎么会不痛不痒的！”<br/>握在手中的手掌还带着黏腻的触感，那是鲜血带来的润滑。看着luz面具上已经干涸的大片血迹，不断还有血珠从他额头冒出，kain再也受不了luz这样毫无说服力的安慰控制不住捏紧了他的衣服：<br/>“为什么……为什么我们要这样啊……”<br/>“kain……”</p><p> </p><p>茂盛的翠绿大树迎风而动，几株嫩绿的枝芽伴随着微风轻轻晃动发出阵阵美妙的旋律。靠坐在树下的少年闭着眼任由跪坐在他身旁的少年小心翼翼地为他上药。<br/>“嘶……疼、kain……”<br/>“对不起luzくん、是不是弄疼你了？我再轻一点……”<br/>听到对方的话，kain更是放轻了原来就谨小慎微的动作。<br/>睁开眼看着少年小心地替他呼呼吹着伤口，红红的眼圈紧张地盯着他，luz不由扯了扯嘴角露出笑容——刚才kain在他怀里近乎崩溃地发泄过后，自己便把他带到了这里。在kain的步步逼近下，luz总算不再只是倔强地复述着“没事的”、“不要紧”之类的话，坦率地在kain面前表达出了自己的真实感受。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>“嗯？”<br/>抬起头就对上少年直直望来的目光，luz笑着伸手摸摸他的脸颊，声音中有着连自己都未曾发现的宠溺，“怎么了？”<br/>“luzくん可以……把面具脱下来吗？这样我好帮你的伤口上药……”<br/>——自从两人见面开始luz便习惯地带着那小丑面具，隐约也知道那面具对于luz一定有特别的意义，所以kain问得有些小心生怕遭到对方的拒绝。<br/>“嗯、可以哦。”<br/>点点头应了下来，luz伸出手搭在自己的面具上。迟疑了一下，在kain专注的凝望中，luz手上微微使劲揭下了那层一直带在脸上掩藏所有表情的面具。<br/>“！！！”<br/>在对方摘下面具的刹那——虽然明明对对方一点也不陌生、虽然即使闭着眼也可以刻画出对方的长相——可是当那熟悉的脸庞毫无预警地出现在眼前，kain的身体下意识地往后一退、脑海中忽然一片纷繁杂乱。<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>顾不上回应luz关切的问话，无数的记忆碎片争先恐后地涌进脑中让kain的脸色瞬间惨白……<br/>“这是一个崩坏的世界。”<br/>“只有带着关键道具、按照既定轨迹将剧情发展完，才可能有离开的机会……”<br/>“这就是这个世界的规则，即使再不合理也必须遵从。”<br/>“那么首先，就从这个世界开始吧……”<br/>陌生的声音仿若倒带般不停在耳际回荡提示着kain来到这里的经过，也提醒着他自己究竟忘了多么重要的事情！<br/>他想起来了、什么都想起来了！<br/>他和luz的确不属于这个世界！那个时候，他们两个被不知名的力量带到了这个空间，耳畔陌生的声音告诉了他们这个世界的“法则”，可是不知道为什么这么重要的信息两人会一同忘记。<br/>心思回转，kain默默整理了自己失去的记忆后想起了关键的对话——那时那个声音有提醒他们：想要离开的唯一办法，便是带着关键道具将自己曾经演绎过的歌曲中的剧情演完，换言之，他们成为了这PV中的人物。而现在他们所处的PV，毫无疑问便是他和luz都演唱过的《ピエロ》，至于这“关键道具”……<br/>目光落到luz垂落的手边，kain心中不无肯定地想必定是那小丑面具了。也就是说，只要主役的luz带着那小丑面具按照原本PV中的发展演下去，两人便可以离开这个奇怪的世界了。<br/>理顺了思路，照理说应该开心的kain在对上luz担忧的眼神后却无法释怀——按照既定的剧情演绎下去，作为同样翻唱过这首歌的歌者，他怎么会不知道接下去的发展？从那高高的台上毫无准备地坠落，即使知道这只是动画中的一个剧情，他也不可能眼睁睁地看着luz这样做。<br/>为什么呢？明明自己也唱了这首歌的不是吗？为什么非得是luzくん？<br/>回想着刚才额头冒着殷红鲜血的luz狼狈的模样，kain握紧了拳，想要保护对方的心从未有过的强烈——一直以来都是luzくん在保护着他，现在、哪怕自己的力量微弱，他也想要尽全力保护luz！那个声音只是说了“要带着关键道具将自己曾经演绎过的歌曲中的剧情演完”不是吗？既然如此，同样翻唱过《ピエロ》这首歌的自己一定可以代替luz演完的！<br/>这么做了决定，kain拉起luz的手晃了晃撒娇：“luzくん，你教我骑独轮车好不好？”<br/>“怎么想到要学这个？”见kain恢复了正常，luz松了口气的同时笑着调侃对方，“kainくん连丢苹果都学得这么惨不忍睹，你确定要学独轮车？不会把我的车也摔得尸骨不存吧~？”<br/>被对方明显小瞧的眼神给惹火，已经恢复记忆的kain连带着说话口气也偏向了原来和luz的相处模式，直接羞恼地瞪了对方一眼嚷道：“那只是意外、意外而已！以前我脚踏车可是骑得很稳的所以独轮车一定也没问题！”<br/>“好吧好吧、kainくん说怎么样就怎么样~”眼前激动得跳脚的少年让他有种莫名的熟悉感，记忆深处似乎掩埋着少年一被戳中痛处就气呼呼炸毛的画面，luz忍不住低头笑了出来却又因为怕kain更加生气而堪堪止住了笑意，硬是做出一脸认真严肃的表情给出承诺，“好了，我答应kainくん。”<br/>“うむ。”<br/>得到对方认可的kain这才心满意足地点头罢休……</p><p> </p><p>说到便做，当天晚上，结束了排练，在众人都回去休息之后，kain找到luz让他开小灶教自己独轮车。<br/>依然是宽敞明亮的马戏团内，年轻的身影摇摇晃晃地在台上刻苦训练着，不时从身旁传来一两声提醒：<br/>“kainくん、身体前倾一点、前倾……”<br/>站在车子侧边两手扶着kain的一只手，看着他在车上颤颤巍巍的样子，luz紧张地不住喊着各种技巧、双眼一刻不敢放松地盯着他不放：<br/>“保持这样就可以、挺好的……哎不是、kain你别扭……要摔了……”<br/>说话间，面前的kain已经失去平衡往前冲去，幸好有luz一直小心护着，于是就见kain气势汹汹地一头栽进luz怀中……<br/>“うむ……”<br/>埋在luz胸口的脑袋发出闷闷的挫败的叹息，饱受打击的kain一时只想做一只鸵鸟再也不起来了，“luzくん你把我埋起来吧……”<br/>“呵呵、好啊。”低沉的笑声带动胸腔的震动，对于主动投怀送抱的少年，luz配合地搂着他心情莫名地好，“要不要我再给你找一拨土~？”<br/>爽朗的笑意带着感染。一直以来都是如此，即使表面看上去成熟可靠，可是luz其实就是一个单纯的人——单纯地喜欢着音乐、单纯地喜欢着大家、也单纯地为了喜欢着他的人而努力着……想要好好守护住那份单纯，光是有信念是不够的！所以，kain在颓废了几秒后晃了晃脑袋重新打起精神从luz怀里起来：<br/>“算了……找土也没用我还是振作吧！”说完kain握拳替自己鼓气，“kainくん加油！一定会成功的！”<br/>“这话应该我来说吧？”<br/>以为kain指的成功是说骑车，luz笑着看着对方瞬间打了鸡血的振奋样子无奈摇头，“真不知道为什么kainくん对独轮车这么执着……”<br/>抿抿唇当作没有听到luz的问话，kain拉着luz的手挺起胸膛再次开始尝试，坚定的目光笔直注视着前方，想要从片那看不见的迷雾中摸索到通往未来的道路。</p><p> </p><p>经过刻苦的练习，两天之后，kain总算掌握了让独轮车听自己话直线前进的技能。虽然一些花哨的动作还做不来，可是如今已勉强能够完成剧情的要求已经让kain知足。接下去，便是找一个适当的时机完成那整个PV中最关键的一幕了。<br/>就在kain摇摆之际，那天他像往常一样去马戏团找luz，却见到马戏团团长在和luz说着什么。<br/>“两天之后的演出，你就表演高台骑脚踏车吧。”<br/>“可是……”<br/>“没有什么可是。”从kain的角度看不到团长的表情，却能从他斩钉截铁的话中听出他的不耐，“我让你们待在马戏团里，不是让你们东挑西拣，只演自己想要表演的东西的。”<br/>“……”<br/>“作为小丑，观众喜欢看什么就必须表演什么，你没有拒绝的权利。”<br/>“……那好吧。”<br/>知道这次不论自己说什么都不可能让团长改变主意，luz只能无奈应承。而得到应允的团长因为luz的软化满意地笑着，连带着口气也放柔了些许。宽大的手掌拍拍对方单薄的肩膀，团长半是哄骗地安慰：<br/>“这样就对了。而且这对你来说也并不是那么困难，不是吗？好了，趁这两天好好练习练习吧，到时候可别失误给我丢脸了。”<br/>说完意味深长地看了luz一眼后离去。<br/>见团长离开，已经将两人的对话听得一清二楚的kain立刻冲了过去拉住luz手臂抱着一丝侥幸问：<br/>“luzくん、刚才团长说的表演……是什么？”<br/>“kain……对不起。”——虽然答应过对方却无法信守承诺让luz有些愧疚。<br/>得到确认，kain下意识松开了拉着luz的手往后退了两步——虽然知道剧情的发展是不可违背的，可是真的要面对时，kain的眼中还是出现了一丝怯懦。<br/>“kainくん？”<br/>察觉kain的反常，luz担忧地拉拉他，这才让他回神摇了摇头：<br/>“没事、我没事。”顿了一下，kain掩去眸中的忐忑扯出一丝笑容，“luzくん，今天晚上你有什么事吗？陪我好不好？”<br/>……</p><p> </p><p>缠着luz一起吃了简单的晚餐，又待在他身边寸步不离地守着，黏糊的样子让luz好笑地看着kain：<br/>“kainくん，我怎么觉得你比以前更加缠人了？”<br/>“luzくん讨厌这样吗？”眼中带着不安小心地看着luz，还没等他回答，kain便破罐破摔地嘟囔道，“反正怎么样也无所谓啦！以前我不也是这样的啦！”<br/>想着反正luz的性格就是嘴硬心软，过去也是这样经常被对方调侃着“kainくん真是猪哦”、“真是抖M的秃头啊”之类的话，可是关键时候却会一边担忧地问着“没事吧？”一边就体贴地过来帮自己解决问题。早习惯luz这种嘴上很坏却又温柔到骨子里的性格，kain撇撇嘴表示自己一直那么深深喜欢着的就是那样的luz。<br/>“好啦不要一副天塌下来的样子了。”笑着揉了揉少年的脑袋将他的头发揉乱，luz可以敏感地感受到kain情绪的低落于是替他鼓气，“不论发生什么，只有打起精神去面对才可能出现转机，所以kainくん不要垂头丧气的了！”<br/>“知道了，luzくん不要和我说大道理了啦！真是和‘妈妈’一样~”<br/>怕luz担心，kain故意对他做了个鬼脸，脸都被他弄变形了的淘气样子惹得luz又好气又好笑。还没来得急好好教训对方，kain突然心血来潮地提议：<br/>“luzくん我给你唱歌吧！你一定没有听过《ピエロ》这首歌吧？我唱给你听好不好~”<br/>“那是什么？”见kain眼睛弯弯的笑得得意，不忍打击他积极性的luz配合地摆出好奇的表情。<br/>“嗯~那是一首很悲伤的歌……”<br/>解释了一句后kain轻声哼唱起来。随着旋律的深入，想到两人目前状况的kain声音越来越轻直至咬住唇再也唱不下去。知道现在的自己一定很反常，kain垂着脑袋不想让luz看到他此刻快哭出来的样子，一时之间两人间只有kain不时发出几声吸气声……<br/>“すごい~”<br/>打破沉默的是luz刻意拉高的叫声，伴随着“啪啦啪啦”的鼓掌声，luz用着夸张的语气拍着手满脸惊羡地重复着“kainくんすごい~すごいい~~~”<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>知道luz那样只是在逗自己开心，可是那时自己投稿后luz的反应和眼前正温柔笑着鼓掌的luz相重合，让kain愣愣地有些分不清楚现实和虚幻。<br/>“不愧是kainさん！果然很厉害！”<br/>那边厢，luz还在继续卖力表扬着kain，真诚的表情让kain总算破涕为笑，luz这才如释重负地轻舒了一口气：kain今晚的不寻常luz并非一无所知。那个单纯直接的少年脸上是藏不住心事的，那心里憋着事无法说出来只能独自忍受的委屈模样让luz在意识过来时，身体已经率先做出反应本能地哄着他……<br/>就这样一直在马戏团呆着，kain不停地拉着luz说着各种不着边际的话题，好像再久都不会厌烦。中间还拉着luz陪他去台上又练习了一会儿骑独轮车，或者再次尝试了一下抛接球，却被彩球砸中脑袋痛得“哇哇”大叫……<br/>第一次希望时间可以走得慢一些、再慢一些，这样自己就可以更多和luz相处一会儿。看着luz无奈却包容的眼神，kain心里暗想着如果还能回去，自己一定要邀请luzくん再一起开一个6小时的生放，那时候的自己绝对不会再嚷着“好困好想睡”了！<br/>夜色越来越深，时针一格一格往前行进着，很快地越过了“1”朝“2”慢慢行进。<br/>在聊完天玩闹、玩闹了一番继续一顿胡侃如此周而复始几次之后，体力耗尽的luz和kain瘫坐在观众席的第一排。觉得还没说够的kain一个人默默诉说着一些无关紧要的小事，间歇转头看一眼luz，见他明明一副困的要死脑袋一点一点的，却还是努力睁大眼睛做出自己很认真在听的样子，一向知道luz的嗜睡有几次甚至差点把约好的生放睡过去，kain扬起嘴角轻声问：<br/>“luzくん你是不是困了？不如睡一会儿吧？”<br/>——刻意放低的声音带着催眠的效果，luz一边重复着“不困”一边脑袋往旁边一歪再也抵挡不住睡神的召唤闭上了眼。<br/>看着luz没多久就熟睡了的样子，kain眼中带着温柔的笑意转回头继续自己刚才的诉说：<br/>“可恶啦luzくん一定已经不记得我们认识的契机了……是啦可能就算是以前的luzくん也未必记得清楚……还有luzくん的‘既读无视’啊，明明已经抗议了那么多次却还是那样，真是太过分了……”碎碎念着自己一直以来心中的不满，kain在说了一阵后轻声问了句，“luzくん……你睡了吗？”<br/>“……”<br/>没有回答。kain转过头，身边的luz脑袋靠在一旁、胸膛规律地一起一伏着昭示他睡得正香，于是kain收了声默默凝望着台上——记得很久以前的某一次和luzくん出去看电影，可能因为前一晚的劳累，那次luz也靠着椅背睡了过去直到电影散场才清醒过来。那时候的kain一个人看着电影中的剧情，而如今，他却成为了要上演剧情的人物。<br/>“真希望这次luzくん醒来的时候也是散场的时候呢……”<br/>轻笑着说出心中小小的祈愿，kain的双眼顺着台上那高台向上仰望，光是看着就觉得可怕的高度让kain不自禁打了个冷战轻声说出心中的胆怯：<br/>“luzくん……我有一点害怕……”<br/>转过头想要从luz身上摄取一些勇气让自己有坚持下去的毅力，迟疑了一下，kain颤巍巍地伸出手取下了一直戴在luz脸上的小丑面具。<br/>随着面具被取下，熟悉的睡颜呈现在kain眼前。因为睡得正熟，luz的脸显得安然。一丝碎发不听话地逃到前面遮住了luz的双眼，kain的目光聚集在luz额头上自己亲手为他贴上的胶带上，在确认了那个伤口没有再流血或裂开后才把目光下移到他的脸上。<br/>“luzくん。”<br/>轻声叫了他的名字，kain捏紧手中的面具深吸了一口气放轻动作站起身走到luz正前方。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>生怕吵醒了luz，kain只是动了动唇并没有发出声音。弯下腰在那伤口处轻轻碰了碰留下一个浅吻，kain最后看了luz一样后朝台上走去……<br/>带上那滑稽的小丑面具架着独轮车沿着阶梯机械地一步一步爬向高台的顶端，随着离地面越来越远，kain的脑海中一片空白，心里却越来越清楚地知道自己要做什么。直到站定在那高高的顶端，kain看着台下小小的luz突然没了任何迟疑。<br/>他向来不是那么大胆的人，所以会有害怕，却不会后悔。<br/>这么想明白后，kain跨上车手拿过一旁的平衡木。就在他将车骑到绳子旁准备开始时，却听到台下luz带着惊恐的叫声：<br/>“kainくん！你在那上面做什么！？快下来！”<br/>——不知道什么时候luz已经醒了过来此刻正满脸惊慌地看着高台上的kain，“你在上面等着！我去接你！”<br/>说完就要跑到楼梯那儿上来，却被kain出声阻止：<br/>“luzくん你别上来！我、我只是试试而已不会有问题的……”——说不出绳子有问题的话却也本能地不想让luz靠近，kain结结巴巴地解释，却被luz毫不犹豫地反驳：<br/>“你在说什么呢？！你又不是没看过这PV怎么会不知道那绳子有问题根本就不可能承受住你的重量的！”<br/>“你、你说什么luzくん？”<br/>惊讶地瞪大眼，kain因为luz的话连带着手下的动作都是一顿。<br/>“我都想起来了……有个笨蛋在我睡着的时候一直向我抱怨着怨念已久的‘既读无视’，我怎么可能还一直无动于衷……”可能想到了kain刚才的那些话，luz的眼神变得温柔，下一秒却又恢复了急躁命令，“总之不论如何你先别动、等我上去再说！”<br/>“luzくん！”<br/>刚跑了两步luz就被kain大声喝住，竭力吼出的声音带着破釜沉舟的决心，隐约明白对方想法的luz下意识地停下了脚步抬头望向kain想阻止他的作为：<br/>“kain、别……”<br/>“luzくん……真好你可以记起来。可是那样就更不能让你上来了……”<br/>正如自己想要代替luz做这些事，luz的想法一定也是一样的，所以kain没有时间再踌躇不定了。努力睁大眼望着底下的luz，不知道是不是自己的错觉，明明那么远的距离根本不可能看清，可是kain觉得自己眼中的luz却太过清晰，清晰到连那微瞪双眼中的痛苦焦灼都刻画得一清二楚。<br/>“对不起、luzくん……”<br/>轻声道出自己心底深深的歉意却不知道那人能不能接收到，kain收回目光看向面前的绳子用力踩下踏板……<br/>失去平衡的刹那其实并不像kain想象的那么恐怖，只是坠落的时间仿佛被无限拉长了。无意识地朝着天空伸出手想要抓住什么，却最终还是放弃地收回了手——他想要抓住的人并不在上面，而是……<br/>耳畔传来luz大声叫他名字的声音，伴随着重重落地的钝响，一瞬间kain只觉得背部好像被狠狠地盖了一掌，五脏六腑都跟着移位了，一丝腥味涌上喉头让kain不由自主咳了声。<br/>“kain、kain你怎么样……？”<br/>扑到kain身旁想要伸手把他抱起来，可是kain身上的鲜血让luz顿了顿不敢靠近——刚才眼睁睁看着少年从高空坠落让他有些崩溃，luz克制不住地全身都在发颤。<br/>“lu……z……くん……”<br/>艰难地叫着对方名字，明明努力发出的声音在luz听来却是细若蚊蝇。视野所及都被一层绯红覆盖，kain无力地眨眨眼，此刻连想要动一动身体都变得那么困难。<br/>“kain、我在……你别怕……”伸手抱起少年软绵的身体，毫无骨感的身躯让luz心惊，小心地想要避开他的痛处，可是只要他轻轻一碰，kain便会发出细碎的呜咽。几番尝试下，不管怎么小心避让都会让kain痛苦的luz无措地将他整个搂入怀中抵着他的额头求助，“kain……我要怎么做……”<br/>“lu……”<br/>——luzくん、不要露出这么痛苦的表情，没事的、没事的，其实真的没有那么痛……想要那么安慰luz的kain却已经没了说话的力气，血丝从额角、唇角溢出沾湿了衣襟，沾染到抱着他的luz身上。并不想在对方身上留下这样痕迹的kain用着最后的力量想要抬起手为对方擦拭，可只抬高了一寸便仿若脱力地垂下手失去了意识……<br/>“kain……”<br/>怀里的身体安静得可怕，luz小小声地叫着他的名字，可是对方已经不会再回应他了。视线被一层水汽遮盖变得迷蒙，luz不想让kain看到这样的自己所以偏过头，却看到了一旁静静躺在地上碎成一片片的小丑面具，恍若此刻的kain一般伤痕累累，这样想着，luz紧了紧抱着kain的手。<br/>暗红的血迹因为luz的动作在kain脸上晕开。不舍得那人脸上带着片片污痕，luz抽出一只手替他小心地理了理散乱的发丝失神地道：<br/>“真是受不了kainくん睡姿永远都那么差……不替你打理好醒过来你又要抱怨自己的寝癖了……”<br/>花了一番时间将kain脸上打理干净，垂眸安然闭着眼的少年一如每次熟睡时那般乖巧。<br/>可是无论抱得再紧，那人都不会出声抗议；即使呼唤得再大声，那人也不会开口回应。<br/>低下头将唇轻轻印上对方额头，luz放低了声音耐心而温柔地哄着：<br/>“好好睡……可能等kainくん醒过来我们就回去了……”<br/>不知何时出现的白光无声地出现在两人周围，仿若会吞噬人的光芒渐渐将两人完全包围。一阵强光之后，空寂的舞台上仿佛从来没有人出现过般，只留下支离破碎的小丑面具依然躺在地上，见证着两人的出现和消失……</p><p> </p><p>《ピエロ》 END</p><p> </p><p>PART Ⅱ 《独りんぼエンヴィー》</p><p>凌晨，迷雾环绕的森林中，一个身影跌跌撞撞地往前奔跑着，不时紧张地回头张望两眼，仿佛有什么看不见的东西正蛰伏在黑暗中时刻准备将他撕裂。<br/>“呼哧……呼哧……”<br/>耳边充斥着自己粗重的喘息和心跳声，激烈得让他甚至没法停下好好思考一下。再次绕回一模一样的景致，kain觉得自己的体力和精力都已经到达了极限。<br/>从醒来到现在已经不知道在这片一望无际的森林里徘徊了多久——在这片无穷无尽的森林中，没有小鸟的鸣叫、没有动物留下的印记、连树木都仿佛是静止的！不存在任何生命气息，这样的错觉让kain觉得慌乱而可怕！<br/>时间已经成了一个空洞的概念，找不到出路，迷雾遮挡了视线让他不知所措。没有目标、没有方向感，连体力也快耗尽的kain直觉自己可能是撑不下去了。<br/>“不行了……跑不动了……”<br/>扶住一棵粗壮的树，kain慢慢停下了步子。<br/>在这里多久了？三小时？四小时？或是更久？——低头看着已经僵直的双腿，每喘一口气，干渴的喉咙便火烧火燎般地叫嚣着提醒主人补充水分。又累又倦之下，kain绝望地觉得自己再也不可能跨出一步了。<br/>野兽也好、危险也好，如果要来就来吧……<br/>自暴自弃地这么想着，kain沿着树干缓缓坐下。就在这时，因为角度的改变，kain的眼角竟然瞥到了在雾气中若影若现的建筑！<br/>不敢置信地瞪大眼，为了确认自己不是疲惫之下产生了幻觉，kain站起身朝着刚才看到的地方望去，却惊喜的发现并不是幻觉！<br/>是洋房！在森林的深处竟然矗立着一幢独栋洋房！<br/>可能因为刚才一路疲于奔波所以没有注意，此刻，发现了洋房存在的kain心里空前地激动起来：有洋房的话一定会有人！不论如何，此刻的kain再也不想一个人了！<br/>抱着这样的心态，kain朝着洋房的方向走去。因为有了目标，找准路的kain这次很快就来到了目的地。<br/>仰头看着面前的二层小洋房，靠近了之后kain才发现洋房比他远看的时候还要大。一边唾弃着自己这么大的洋房之前竟然一直没留意到，kain几步跨到门口敲响了门。<br/>“咚咚咚……”<br/>木质的大门在敲打下发出沉闷的声响，kain一边好奇地歪着脑袋张望着一边喊“请问有人吗？”<br/>没有回应，紧闭的门扉岿然不动。就在kain打算再敲敲看的时候，仿佛慢动作放映一般，门被人从里面缓缓拉开了……<br/>“啊……”<br/>说不上为什么，门开启的刹那，kain突然紧张起来——保持着抬手要敲门的动作呆滞地望着眼前越开越大的门，黑漆漆的缝隙仿佛是会吞噬人的怪兽般让他内心深处升腾起一股不安，可是这抹不安在看到门后的男子时便消失得无影无踪……<br/>“你……”<br/>抬起头望着面前出现的人，高挑的身形和柔和的双眼让kain莫名地对他有一种熟悉感，似乎自己和那个人已经相识很久，熟悉到清晰了解对方的每一个习惯和爱好，可是在脑海中搜寻了一圈，kain确认自己并不认识眼前的男子。<br/>沉默了半晌，意识到自己敲响了别人的门却只是看着主人发呆似乎有些失礼，kain急忙鞠了个躬向对方表示歉意：<br/>“你、你好、我叫kain……对不起突然上门打扰，那个、我在森林里迷路了，不知道可不可以在这里休息一会儿？”<br/>“……”<br/>深深地看了眼前人一眼，因为kain正弯着腰所以并没有发现男子流连在他身上复杂的目光。久久地没有得到回复，就在kain觉得对方可能会拒绝他而正要打退堂鼓时，那个好听清冽的声音缓缓地道：<br/>“进来吧。还有、我叫luz……”</p><p> </p><p>拘谨地跟在luz身后进了洋房，生怕会遭到嫌弃的kain双手紧张地交握在胸口、眼神粘在地面不敢四处乱看，也因此进了客厅后，kain并没有注意到前方的luz已经停下了脚步直直地撞上对方结实的后背。<br/>“好~疼……”<br/>吃痛地捂住被撞到发酸的鼻子，眼圈发红的可怜模样让luz转过身又是无奈又是担心地微微弯下身想要拉开他捂着鼻子的手：<br/>“怎么样撞疼了吗、让我看看？真是的……kainくん怎么总是一副粗心大意的样子……”<br/>“对不起luzくん……”带着鼻音的声音软软地道着歉，kain信任地仰起头任由luz替他查看，间隙吸一吸鼻子表示自己的委屈。<br/>“好了、没事的，也没流鼻血。”对于kain的习惯性撒娇，luz顺手摸了摸对方发顶以作安慰，动作熟练得仿佛已经做了千百次了，“不会有问题的。”<br/>“うむ……”<br/>被成功安抚后，kain这才想起询问对方刚才为什么突然停下步伐，迟钝的反应让luz不由轻笑出声。知道自己是被对方不客气地取笑了，kain不高兴地嘟起嘴假装抗议地“哼哼”两声，这才让luz堪堪止住了笑意伸手将kain按坐在椅子上：<br/>“kainくん饿了吧？先吃点东西吧，然后我带你去房间里好好休息一下。”<br/>给kain倒了一杯水，luz走进厨房留下对方独自坐在空荡荡的大厅。<br/>不知道是不是错觉，当luz离开后，沉寂的气氛再次降临。过于安静的氛围让kain有些不安地挪了挪屁股尽力把自己缩成一团，滚圆的眼珠滴溜溜转着，双手把玩着手上的玻璃杯借以分散注意。当杯子转到某个角度时，kain诧异地发现杯子上竟然倒映着另一抹身影！<br/>这偌大的客厅里还有另一个人的存在！<br/>意识到这点kain立刻紧张得全身绷紧，僵直的脊背显示着他的戒备。怕引起对方的注意，kain停下手上的动作，竖起耳朵专心一致地捕捉着四周的声响想要听清楚哪怕一丝身后人的动静。<br/>可是什么也听不到！除了自己的呼吸声外就再没有其他的声音了！<br/>怎么可能……？刚才玻璃杯上分明清晰地显示他背后有一个身影伫立在角落，仿佛时刻监视着他的一举一动，怎么可能会没有任何声音……<br/>各种可怕的猜想在脑海中划过，心理使然让kain觉得如芒在背。在这种僵持中，kain的呼吸愈加急促，冷汗一滴滴沿着后背滑落，而身后那人却仍然保持着一贯的耐性。<br/>不行了……越发绷紧的神经仿佛随时会断裂，受不了这种折腾，kain捏紧了杯子决定打破现在的僵局！带着这样的决心，kain鼓起勇气回过头……<br/>视线准确地捕捉到那抹静静站立在角落的身影，kain这才发现那并不是什么人，而是一个逼真的等身大木偶。<br/>木偶穿着华丽的服饰，从手脚到五官均刻画得精巧非常，而因为摆放位置，他的视线此刻正好对着kain的后背，以至于他刚才有种被别人窥视的错觉。<br/>“木、木偶吗……”<br/>找到了起因，kain的身体无法自抑地颤抖了一下——那堪称工艺品、逼真程度仿若真人的木偶就像是陷入沉睡的真人，微微翘起的嘴角似乎在嘲讽kain之前的杯弓蛇影。不想再一个人待在这里，kain转身离开……<br/>“luzくん！”<br/>跑进厨房，在看到luz不算宽阔却莫名可靠的背影时，kain一直狂跳的心这才慢慢镇定下来。停下慌乱的脚步，kain一步步朝那人走去——说来奇怪，kain对luz有着本能的信任，这种信任仿佛植根于灵魂，往往在kain还来不及思考前便有了定夺。<br/>“怎么了？”<br/>闻声回头，在看到kain脸色发白地朝他走近时，luz抬手轻轻碰了碰他的脸颊，眼中有着隐隐的担忧：<br/>“是不是等着急了？”<br/>“没有。”——摇了摇头，对方的气息靠近让他觉得心安，连带着所有的忧虑顾忌都没有了。<br/>“那我们吃饭去吧。”<br/>无声地叹了口气，luz带着kain出去。再次回到客厅，因为有luz的陪同，kain觉得之前的阴森仿佛悉数退去。拉拉luz袖口，kain指着角落的木偶询问：<br/>“luzくん、那个木偶为什么要摆放在那个位置……？”<br/>抬头瞟了一眼kain手指的方向，luz轻声回答：“嗯、那是守门人。”<br/>“哎？”<br/>不解地歪了歪脑袋，有了luz的提点，kain这才发现如果刚才他不是坐在正对着门的方向，那个木偶的眼睛其实应该是笔直地看着门口的。<br/>所以叫守门人……？<br/>来不及深思，luz已经端上了刚才准备好的餐点。被眼前可口的饭菜吸引，kain顿时忘了疑惑眼里只有美食了。<br/>大口朵颐了所有的食物，吃饱喝足后的kain在luz的带领下走上二楼。<br/>“二楼的房间有很多空着，你可以随意选一间先去休息一会。”<br/>率先来到二楼长廊的luz正想往前走却发现一直紧跟在身后的小尾巴没有跟上来，于是转身看向还在蹑手蹑脚地上着楼梯似乎生怕把台阶踏坏的kain。初入陌生环境的小动物般好奇而警惕的模样让luz扯出一抹轻笑：<br/>“kainくん你可以大胆地跨、不会弄坏楼梯的。”<br/>“哎嘿嘿……”<br/>没想到luz把自己的动作都看进了眼底，kain傻笑着抓抓头发，“luzくん，这里的台阶竟然是木质的吗？”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>没什么诚意地应了声，见kain总算跟了上来，luz再次重复了一遍刚才的话，得到kain“我住在luzくん隔壁可以吗？”的答复。想了想，luz带着kain打开了某一间房的房门。<br/>“kain你在里面休息一下吧。看你的样子一定很久没好好休息了。我的房间就在隔壁，你有什么需要可以叫我。”交代了一番，luz双手环胸站在门口看着已经进屋乖巧站着的kain。<br/>“好呀，谢谢luzくん！”<br/>粗粗环视了一圈屋里的布置，kain乖乖对luz道了谢。本以为luz会就此离去，谁知他竟然还站在原地怔怔地望着kain没有动。作为屋子的正主，kain也不好贸然赶他，可是luz过于专注的凝视还是让他产生了有些不自在于是带着试探小声地叫了句：<br/>“……luzくん？”<br/>luzくん、luzくん……少年以前用软软糯糯的声音不停叫着他名字的画面在脑海自动回放，发现自己的失神，luz看着面前不解望着他的少年习惯性地抬起手拍拍他的肩膀安抚：<br/>“没事。那我先出去了，kainくん好好休息。”<br/>“嗯、好。”<br/>听话地应承下来，kain站在原地目送luz离开。就在luz前脚已经迈出房门的刹那，似乎想到了什么重要的事，luz保持着背对着kain的姿势，手扶在门上用告诫的口气提醒：<br/>“对了kainくん，有一件事非常重要，希望你记住。”顿了一下，luz的手不由自主地捏紧了门框，“这间洋房的阁楼是禁忌，所以请你不要上去。”<br/>“好的、我知道了！”<br/>本着自己是客人，应该顺从主人要求的原则，kain并没有多嘴地询问理由，只是点头表示自己会遵守。得到了保证，luz并没有露出高兴或者满足的表情，紧皱的眉头似乎掩藏着无数的秘密。良久，只听他轻轻“嗯”了声后带上门离开……</p><p> </p><p>门被luz轻轻合上，四周再次恢复了静默。长出了一口气，kain放松了身体正想好好打量一下自己的房间，可是一回头蓦然对上一双眼睛炯炯地盯着他让毫无准备的kain差点尖叫出来。<br/>“什么嘛……原来是木偶啊……”看清楚那只是安置在角落的木偶，kain拍了拍受了惊吓还在狂跳的心脏自我安慰，“只是木偶而已、我才不会害怕的……说起来，为什么这间房子有这么多木偶啦、门口的走廊也是，竟然放了一排木偶……luzくん不会害怕吗……”<br/>想起自己走到二楼时看到那一排木偶吓得脚步不稳差点一头栽下一楼，幸好一旁的luz拉了他一把才幸免于难，不过也因此再次被luz狠狠取笑了，kain不高兴地嘟起嘴，“而且啊，不是说‘就和人类一样，每一个木偶都是有自己的灵魂’嘛……”<br/>记起以前看过的某一本书籍中有这么一句话，kain的思绪无法控制地开始产生联想：这么多木偶，如果他们真的都有自己的灵魂、自己的想法那不是很可怕？他们会不会不欢迎身为外来者的他……？<br/>心理作用使然，kain觉得眼前木偶的眼神也变得满含憎恶。打了个冷战，kain左右查看了一番，终于满意地从角落翻出一块布将墙角的木偶罩了起来，这才有了一丝安全感。<br/>做完了这些，已经很累的kain也不再讲究什么合衣躺到床上。想着睡一会儿就起来，可是可能因为床实在太软太舒适，刚沾上枕头kain便昏昏睡去……<br/>梦里，有太多的不安和压抑，零碎的片段雪花般压迫而来，让kain一直处于无法安眠的状态。不安地辗转着却无法摆脱噩梦的如影随形，kain可怜地抽噎着喃喃自语，直到一阵温暖从额头开始覆盖，伴随着那熟悉而又让他心安的声音——<br/>“睡吧，kainくん……”<br/>只是这么一句简单的话，让kain一直紧皱的眉头渐渐松开终于沉入梦乡……<br/>再次睁开眼，kain本来以为会是下午，没想到却已是深夜。睁大眼睛茫然地望着天花板，kain没想到自己一睡竟然睡了十几个小时。四周一片漆黑让他有些没有安全感，寒气渐渐侵袭，直到连被子都无法给他带来一丝温暖，kain坐起身想要寻找寒冷的来源。<br/>“！”<br/>一转头就对上了那熟悉的目光——纯然的黑色世界中，只有那带着无机质光芒的双眼如此刺眼让kain觉得心跳都漏了一拍。狂躁不安的冷风从未合严实的窗口涌进，鼓动着单薄的窗户不安作响，略显凄厉的风声在此刻让kain觉得彻头彻尾的寒冷。<br/>借着夜色昏暗的光芒看清如破布般皱巴巴铺洒在地上的布，因为刚睡醒而迷糊的脑袋好不容易才得出可能是风将他原本遮盖住木偶的布料吹落的结论后，kain勉强克制住内心的不安掀开被子下床。<br/>“啪嗒！”<br/>摸索到门边本想打开电源，可是明明已经按下了开关，房间里还是一片漆黑。过于安静的氛围让kain贴着墙想要寻获一丝安全感，却在这时发现了刚才没有留意到的事情……<br/>“不、不会吧……”<br/>恐惧仿佛和黑暗如影相随慢慢渗入kain骨髓，睁大眼近似恐惧地瞪着角落里的那个木偶：之前……之前木偶是做着这个姿势吗？为什么他明明记得自己替他盖上布头时木偶明明是双手合十的祈祷姿势，现在却变成了一只手伸向前方仿佛想要抓住什么一般……？<br/>窗户随着狂风的拍打发出规律的“啪啪”声响，仿佛随时可能四分五裂。呆呆地看着那个木偶，kain的身体因为害怕无法控制地颤抖起来。<br/>“lu、luzくん……”<br/>喃喃地叫出心中的那个人名字，再也不愿意一个人呆在这间屋子，kain转身拉开门跑出去。<br/>“！”<br/>一打开门，在看到长廊一整排的木偶炯炯的双目时，kain倒抽了口冷气告诉自己那只是人偶而已不用害怕，这么自我安慰着，kain的双眼乖乖地凝视着地上不敢四处乱看，一心只想赶快找到luz。<br/>“luzくん……？”<br/>摸索到隔壁的房间，kain整个趴伏在门板上恨不得自己可以穿门而入。可是想到现在毕竟是深夜，luz可能正在酣睡，出于礼貌，kain还是小声地敲着他的门。<br/>没有应答。<br/>不论kain锲而不舍的呼唤还是敲门都没有得到回应，咬了咬唇，kain尝试性地转动把手，没想到竟没有任何阻碍地转开了！又惊又喜地旋动门把，kain边推开门边小声地打招呼：<br/>“luzくん、我进来了哦……”<br/>说着的同时，kain探头探脑地挤进了房间。可是让他意外的是，整个房间干净得完全没有人住的痕迹——被子折叠得整齐放在床头，没有一丝褶皱的床单显示luz显然一开始就没有回过房间睡觉。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>luz的不知所踪让kain本来就绷紧的神经更加不安，虽然不知道对方的去处，但是直觉应该赶快找到他的kain退出房间选择在洋房内搜寻luz的下落。<br/>“luzくん……？你在吗？”<br/>声音放到不能更轻，仿佛只要稍微大声一点就会惊醒了沉睡的恶魔，kain没意识到此刻过于缥缈的叫声反而在这寂静的夜里更显诡异。陈旧的木质地板被踩动时发出“吱呀”、“吱呀”的声响，每一下都好像踏在kain心头让他心惊。<br/>搜寻了二楼和一楼的每一个角落都没有发现luz的踪影，kain无措之下站在二楼的长廊不知道该怎么办。就在他踌躇着的时候，突然听到一声闷响从头顶传来，在这寂静的夜里尤为突兀。<br/>抬头顺着声音的来源望去，kain觉得那动静一定是楼上的阁楼传来的。<br/>阁楼？<br/>当这两个字不期然滑入脑海，luz那时的话仿佛带着魔咒般不停在脑内重复：<br/>——“这间洋房的阁楼是禁忌，所以请你不要上去。”<br/>kain并不觉得自己有所谓的好奇心，可是眼下进退维谷的局面还是让他产生了动摇。最终，想要找到luz的信念战胜了一切，kain迟疑了许久后朝二楼通往阁楼的阶梯迈近……<br/>“……luzくん？”<br/>离楼梯尽头还有三、四格台阶时，惦念着luz的告诫，kain停下脚步试探地叫了声却没得到回复。深吸了一口气，告诉自己只是望一眼，如果luz不在上面自己马上离开，kain跨上了阁楼……<br/>透过虚掩的门隐约可以看到一抹颀长的身影侧对着门而立。找到了人，kain心头一松，一直卡在胸口不上不下的那口气总算可以松一下了，可还没等他这口气舒完，却再次听到了吸引他上来的异响。<br/>“滴答……滴答……”<br/>断断续续液体坠落地面发出的破碎残响让kain再次绷紧了神经，视线游移着想要找寻那声音来源，最终停留在luz下垂的手中——红色的黏稠液体遍布在luz握在手中的小刀刀身，因为无法负荷而一滴滴砸落地面，而这时kain才留意到这间阁楼上竟然悬挂着各种残肢断臂！<br/>“！”<br/>双手捂住嘴巴生怕自己害怕之下发出叫声，站在一堆鲜血淋漓的断臂中间的luz说不上来的诡异，巨大的视觉冲击让kain不自主地摇着头不敢相信眼前的画面，身体也下意识地退后着想要离开。<br/>偏偏这个时候，仿佛有所感应般，luz的头一偏视线准确地对上了呆呆杵在门口的kain，黝黑的双眸紧紧锁着他好像对方已经进入了他的领地无处可逃。<br/>“lu、luzくん……”<br/>轻轻叫着对方名字，可是却没有勇气挪开视线或者逃开，kain觉得自己的腿在不受控制地颤抖，也可能不止是腿，他整个人都在轻颤不已。就在他以为这种僵持会一直持续下去的时候，luz的嘴唇动了动——<br/>kain……<br/>他说：<br/>捉迷藏吧……<br/>luz的话仿佛解开了两人身上的禁制，听到他的声音，kain惊醒般转身朝楼下跑去。<br/>踉跄地跑了几步，kain不忘回头看一眼阁楼，让他意外的是luz站在那里并没有动只是静静地凝望着他，乌黑的双眼波澜不惊，似乎蕴藏着kain看不懂的内容。<br/>是……歉疚？为什么会是歉疚？<br/>无暇思考更多，眼下的处境让kain只能选择尽快逃离。抛开多余的思考，kain遵循本能逃开。<br/>再次跨上两楼长廊，kain首先做的就是想找个空旷的房间躲起来。可是不知道是不是自己的错觉，走在长直的走道中，kain总觉得所有的木偶目光似乎都聚集在他身上，那种感觉就好像……就好像他们在替luz确定着他的位置！<br/>有了这种可怕的联想，再想到自己房间里那个诡异的木偶，kain的呼吸加促起来无法克制自己试探的举动。轻轻往前跨了一步的同时，kain的双眼紧盯着某一只木偶，却发现不是自己的臆想，那只娃娃的眼珠真的轻微地转了一个小小的角度！如果不是kain警戒之下盯着它可能并不会发现它的改变，而木偶们可能也发现kain已经知道了这个秘密，于是干脆放弃了掩饰直接一个个转动着脑袋并朝着kain伸出手好像想要抓住他。<br/>耳畔充斥着木偶转动关节时因为不灵便而发出的“咯吱”、“咯吱”声，望着无数伸向自己的手臂，kain觉得自己脑子内的某根筋绝对断掉了让他一时只能呆站着机械地看着眼前的画面，直到某只手快触到他衣服的刹那，kain才惊醒过来发出一声尖叫慌不择路地朝楼下跑去！<br/>一口气冲到门口拉开门的同时，kain还回头望一眼有没有木偶追过来，也因此没有注意前方的kain的脸毫无准备地贴上一片冰冷……<br/>“啊！”<br/>尖叫一声，kain迅捷地往里面跳了一步后才注意到眼前不知何时突然出现的木偶。白纸一般没有五官的脸上一片惨白，却像可以精准地定位kain的存在直直地对着他。在发现门打开后拖着僵硬的步伐向里挪近……<br/>“不、不要过来……”<br/>随着木偶的逼近步步退后着，kain几乎快要哭出来了，比木偶好不了多少的苍白脸色显示着少年心中的恐惧已经快到临界点了。“砰！”的一声关上门，kain整个倚着门软软地跪坐在了地上。<br/>“不要……为什么会是这样……luzくん……”<br/>捂住自己脑袋把脸埋进膝盖，无助之下，kain仍然心心念念着luz。<br/>就在这时，隔着一层薄薄的木板，kain听到了从二楼传来的清晰脚步声——不同于木偶僵硬的步伐，有条不紊的迈步显然是luz正在下楼的声音——茫然地抬头望着通往二楼的楼梯，kain相信一会儿luz便会出现。<br/>前有追兵，外有堵截，更糟糕的是，在害怕与焦虑的双重压迫下，kain觉得自己脑袋一阵阵发疼，仿佛有什么的东西正在挣扎着破茧而出，可是眼下kain只能感受到它剧烈折磨着他的脑袋。<br/>“好疼……”<br/>疼痛好像海浪般一阵阵冲刷而来让kain的太阳穴突突直跳，过于纷繁杂乱的片段在脑海中一闪而过又转眼消失，快得让kain来不及捕捉。一只手捂着脑袋，就在kain绝望之际却瞥到了那个从一开始就静静驻守在大厅的木偶。<br/>“奇怪……大家都活了，只有你都没动过吗……”<br/>近乎自言自语着，已经破罐破摔的kain试着和木偶搭话，却发现不同于楼上和门外的木偶，眼前这个第一次见就吓到他的木偶竟然保持着一开始的模样完全没有变化。<br/>记得luzくん那时候说过他是“守门人”？<br/>回想起那时luz的话，kain忍着头痛思考：守门人？<br/>带着疑惑，kain认真地打量起眼前的木偶甚至主动靠近。直到他走到木偶身前这才诧异地发现木偶的身后竟然有一道暗门！<br/>之前因为对于木偶的恐惧，kain并没有认真打量他也因此忽视了这道门的存在。所以……守门人就是这个意思？并不是看守洋房的大门，而只是守着他身后的这道暗门？<br/>这么寻思着，kain灵巧的身形钻到木偶身后尝试性地转了转门把手，没想到门竟然应声开启了。迟疑了一会，kain紧了紧捏着门的手往里一推将门打开……<br/>“吱呀……”<br/>伴随着沙哑的声音，久未开启的门扉带起一阵灰尘飞扬，细微的颗粒物在空气中自由飞舞。等到尘埃落地，呈现在kain眼前的是一条蜿蜒而下的阶梯，尽头处隐隐跳动的光芒诱惑着来人下去。<br/>要下去吗？<br/>思忖间，kain听到有人从容下楼的脚步声于是下意识地回头望向楼梯处，却发现luz已经在往楼下走了——首先出现在视野中的是他一贯的皮靴，随后是裤子、双手……当kain注意到他手上还带着那把小刀，想到那时在阁楼的场景，kain一个闪身躲进门的另一边并带上门。<br/>让眼睛适应了下光线的变化，既然已经进来，没有其他选择的kain选择拾阶而下。<br/>一边扶着墙摸索着向下一边感慨着原来这栋洋房不仅有阁楼还有地下室。刚这么自我调侃了一句，kain便把自己吓住了：<br/>“说起来……地下室不会也和阁楼一样惊悚吧……”呆了呆，kain讪笑着回答，“不、不会的……luzくん当时不是只说了‘阁楼是禁忌’，也没提到地下室……”<br/>带着不甚肯定的语气，kain扁扁嘴安慰自己反正都到这地步也不可能更糟糕。下了阶梯，走过一段长长的走廊，尽头是一间房间。<br/>“呼……呼……”<br/>靠在门上剧烈喘着气，不知道是不是因为地下室的供氧不足，自从下来后，kain的头疼非但没有好转反而愈发激烈，让他的视线都有些模糊起来。<br/>平缓了一下急促的呼吸，kain推门而入。<br/>门的另一边可能是一个仓库，堆砌着乱七八糟的杂物。各种木偶的零部件散落在地上。看着仿佛被丢弃般随处洒落的木偶部件，kain扶着墙一步一步慢慢绕过它们往房间深处走。直到看到倚靠在房间一角的某一样东西，kain轻叹了一声沿着墙角缓缓坐下……<br/>长廊的深处传来沉稳的脚步声，一步一步，仿佛知道目标似得直直往kain所在的房间逼近。听着门外越来越清晰的步伐声，kain连头也没有抬。直到门被一双白皙的手推开，kain抬起头，不出所料第一眼看到的便是luz直直投来的眼神。<br/>随着门被慢慢打开，luz的整个身体——包括他拿在手上的小刀——一起坦诚在kain眼前。<br/>“luzくん……”<br/>抬头迎向luz的视线，此刻kain的眼中不再有害怕和恐惧让luz有些惊讶。向kain的方向走近几步，直到luz站定到kain面前对方也没有动的意思。<br/>“kainくん想起来了？”——歪了歪脑袋，luz问出唯一的可能。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>自然地朝luz伸出手，对方很配合地一个用力将kain拉了起来。仰起头看着对方的双眼，里面蕴藏着惯有的包容和宠溺让kain安心：<br/>“刚才一路走到这里，我只觉得头越来越疼好像要爆炸了一样，直到进了房间看到墙角的那把斧头，我就什么都想起来了。”——记忆停留在从马戏团的高台上跳落，那时候被luz搂入怀中的kain只觉得身体越来越轻随后便失去了意识，再醒来时便是昏睡在那奇怪的森林中。综合考虑到之前洋房里的情况，kain笃定地想着这里必定是luz翻唱过的《独りんぼエンヴィー》世界了，至于那“关键道具”……kain的视线下滑到luz手上。<br/>似乎察觉到kain的观察，luz举起手给出答案：<br/>“我也猜这把刀估计是这个世界里的‘关键道具’，所以一直带着它跟在你后面。”<br/>“不过luzくん你拿着刀跟在我后面真的很可怕啦……”听到luz的话，kain还是忍不住出口抱怨，那满含哀怨的眼神让luz扬起嘴角没什么诚意地道歉：<br/>“好吧、抱歉，我忘了kainくん什么也不记得了。”<br/>“还有啊！luzくん以后还是不要翻唱黑化的歌了太可怕了！”见luz好商好量的模样，kain嘟囔着继续说出自己的不满，“上次的《ピエロ》就算了，这次的《独りんぼエンヴィー》真的太可怕了……”<br/>“嗯，那我们一起祈祷下次去《威风堂々》的PV吧。”<br/>luz好脾气地说着，被kain不客气地一个眼刀甩过来，于是无辜地耸耸肩表示自己住口。<br/>沉默了半晌，最终kain先憋不住开口：“luzくん……那现在要怎么办啊？这个世界要怎么终结啊？”<br/>“一开始我以为只要带着小刀找到kainくん就可以算是过关了，看来我想得太简单了。”沉吟了半晌，luz的视线再次飘向倚在墙角显眼的斧头，“按照PV剧情，最后主角应该是被斧头砍了……要不kainくん……”<br/>“不要！”luz的话还没说完便被kain的叫声粗暴打断，少年的身体来势汹汹地扑入luz怀中让luz还因为惯性后退了两步。手臂紧紧地抱住luz，仿佛如果自己松开了luz就真的会如PV中的结局那般，kain用力摇着头：<br/>“不要！绝对不要……”<br/>“好了kainくん、好了安静下来……”察觉出kain的情绪波动，怕他会直接哭出来的luz一手轻轻拍着他的背想要安抚他的情绪，另一手把他的脑袋按入自己颈间。侧头轻轻亲着他的发丝，luz放轻了声音哄道：“是我不好、我不该那么说，别难过，我们一起找其他方法离开这个世界好不好？”<br/>“嗯……”想到之前在《ピエロ》的世界里自己只能眼睁睁看着luz受伤而无能为力，kain抓紧了luz的衣服，带着软软鼻音的声音说出自己心中小小却坚定的愿望：<br/>“luzくん、再也不要一个人了……”<br/>神奇地，kain的话音刚落，熟悉的白色光芒出现在两人身旁。不同于kain的诧异，已经经历过一次的luz在惊讶之余也瞬间明白了白光出现的原因不由露出笑容：<br/>“看来多亏kain，我们应该完成这个PV的剧情了。”<br/>“哎？”<br/>相较于luz的恍然大悟，完全不明白怎么回事的kain一脸的迷茫。直到luz看不过去kain满脸疑惑的样子主动解释：<br/>“kainくん还记得刚才自己说了什么吗？——不要一个人——可能PV里的主角也只是想要一个朋友、不想要一个人吧，所以阴错阳差之下我们可能就过关了。”<br/>“这样啊~”听懂了luz的意思，kain得意地“嘿嘿”一笑，“果然还是我比较聪明的呢！不愧是kainさん~”<br/>“是是是、那聪明的kainさん，希望下一个世界里我们都能平安。”<br/>“只要和luzくん在一起，一定会的。”<br/>白光中，只留下kain带着笑意却坚定的话语，以及两人交握在一起未曾松开的手……</p><p>《独りんぼエンヴィー》 END</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>